Love in Mission
by Aika Ray Kuroba
Summary: DEG. Sensasi dingin yang menyakitkan mulai teringat lagi oleh Rukia. Lehernya, nadinya, yang dulu pernah diancam dengan pisau tajam yang melukai kulit putihnya. Tapi sensasi itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja cowok orange itu mengecup nadi lehernya perlahan. Kecupan kecil yang mengalihkan ingatan masa lalunya. Sebuah distraction yang mampu menenangkan gadis itu.
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH FANFICTION

Rated ; T

Indonesian

Adventure, Friendship, Romance.

AU, AT, OOC

Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's.

Sumarry : Rukia harus menerima keputusan kakeknya yang tiba-tiba saja mendatangkan seorang cowok aneh berambut orange sebagai teman satu suitenya. Dan roda kehidupan baru akan berputar.

Chappie 1

Karakura Academy, sekolah megah ini memiliki mansion untuk asrama para siswanya. Mansion yang bahkan mengalahkan hotel-hotel berbintang di Jepang. Kemewahannya hanya bisa tertandingi oleh istana Yunani kuno di Athena. Tapi tidak, mansion ini bukanlah mansion kuno, tidak ada kesan tua padanya. Yah, disinilah seluruh keluarga bangsawan Jepang menyekolahkan putra-putri mereka. Sekolah terhebat di Jepang yang dimiliki oleh salah satu keluarga bangsawan Jepang, Yamamoto.

Karakura Mansion, begitu sebutan para siswa pada asrama mereka. Asrama yang terletak di puncak bukit dan berdiri angkuh memamerkan pesonanya. Hanya tersela taman lebar dengan Karakura Academy. Asrama itu menjulang dengan lima lantai, sehingga jika berdiri di atapnya maka seluruh pemandangan kota akan terlihat jelas. Kota Karakura!

Baru saja malam menjelang, seluruh siswa mulai bergegas masuk ke asrama. Memang tak ada jam malam atau apa, tapi siapa yang mau melewatkan waktu makan malam? Tentu tak ada, kecuali dia, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis mungil itu hanya meminum segelas cokelat panas dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan ruang makan yang luas dengan puluhan kursi dan meja bundar keramik mengkilap. Ia berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang lenggang, dan menuju lantai lima, lantai dimana ia menghabiskan waktu malamnya.

CKLEKK

Pintu _suite_ didepannya terbuka. Ia segera melangkah masuk. Ya, memang, asrama itu seperti apartemen. Dalam satu suite terdapat 5 kamar tidur dan sebuah ruang luas lain yang berada ditengah-tengah _suite_ besarnya. Ruang itu terisi sofa-sofa nyaman, rak buku referensi, televisi, _stereo set_, dan banyak perangkat elektronik lain. Bisa dibilang, ruang santai. Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa, menyambar remote dan menyalakan televisi, sesaat menengok pintu-pintu kamar. Tampaknya Inoue masih di ruang makan, batinnya.

Orihime Inoue, gadis yang tinggal satu _suite_ dengannya. Ia menempati kamar di samping kamar Rukia, sehingga masih tersisa tiga kamar kosong lainnya. Baru saja ia terantuk-antuk karena lelah, pintu _suite_ itu terbuka.

"_Tadaima_...!" Suara seorang anak perempuan menyapa. Rukia menoleh

"Ah, _okaerii_ Inoue!" Jawab Rukia. Seorang gadis berwajah manis dengan rambut kecoklatan panjang, menutup pintu _suite_ itu. Menguncinya.

"Kuchiki-san tidak makan malam? Aku tadi mencarimu di ruang makan!" kata anak itu dengan senyum polos sambil melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan mengambil selop ruangan dari rak di samping pintu. Rukia menggeleng.

"Aku sedang malas!" jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Tatapannya masih fokus pada layar televisi flat 21" di depannya. Inoue masuk ke kamarnya, tak lama ia kembali ke ruang tengah itu.

"Kalau begitu Kuchiki-san mau kubuatkan makanan?" tanyanya pada Rukia yang nampak lesu.

Glekk ...oh tidak..

"Errr... tak perlu Inoue. _Arigatou _..tapi aku sudah kenyang," jawab Rukia gugup, Inoue menatapnya heran.

"Ah ya..Inoue, aku mau ganti baju dulu!" sambar Rukia cepat sembari mengambil tasnya yang tergeletek di sofa. Bergegas pergi kekamarnya.

Fuuuhhh... untunglah, pikir Rukia, melepas sepatunya dan memakai selop rumah kepala chappy-nya. Ia trauma dengan makanan unik-imajinatif nya Inoue, imajinatif? Mungkin mengerikan kata yang lebih tepat. Heeh...batinnya. Rukia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di meja belajar, menyambar handuk mungil bergambar kelinci dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Dua puluh menit setelahnya ia sudah bergabung kembali ke ruang tengah, pakaiannya kini adalah piyama imut bermotif kotak-kotak kecil.

"Ah Kuchiki-san, apa benar besok Kuchiki-san nggak masuk sekolah?" tanya Inoue sambil membuka bungkus potato chip dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Eeem yah..lagipula sudah hampir sebulan aku tak menjenguk okaa-san!" jawab Rukia sambil meminum jus strawberry kesukaanya.

"Dijemput Kuchiki-sama?"

"Tidak, otou-san sedang sibuk. Yama-jii menyuruh Yamada-san untuk mengantarku!"

"Oh..!"

Mata violet-amethys Rukia nampak sendu. Mungkin karena ia sudah rindu dengan ibunya tersayang. Satu jam kemudian...

"Kuchiki-san...aku mau tidur dulu!" kata Inoue sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"_Hai, oyasuminasai_ Inoue!"

"_Oyasuminasai yo_ Kuchiki-san. Jangan... tidur terlalu malam...!" jawab gadis bertubuh ideal itu sambil mengucek matanya. Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil. Begitu Inoue menutup pintu kamarnya, Rukia merebahkan diri disofa.

"Kaa-san," katanya lirih. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan yang putih bersih.

Pagi itu, Rukia segera menyambar tas mungilnya, ketika asisten jii-sannya menelpon dan mangatakan bahwa ia sudah ditunggu. Sambil memakai sepatunya ia memanggil tetangga kamarnya itu,

"Inoue.." panggilnya.

Cklekk, pintu kamar di sampingnya terbuka. Inoue sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kurotsuchi-san barusan menyuruhku cepat. Aku harus segera pergi," katanya

"Tidak makan pagi dulu?" tanya Inoue, membuka gorden jendela ruangan itu.

"_Iie_..sudah ya Inoue, _Ittekimasu_," kata Rukia sambil membuka pintu keluar.

"_Hai..itterasahai_.." sahut Inoue. Tapi Rukia sudah berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Melewati aula asrama yang luas dan nampak lenggang, bergegas menuju pintu dan berlari kecil menyusuri taman, menuju rumah kakeknya yang tak jauh dari asrama, masih dalam kompleks Karakura Academy.

"_Ohayougozaimasu _Yama-jii!" sapanya menghampiri kakeknya yang duduk di beranda rumah. Bangsawan berjenggot putih itu tersenyum melihat cucu kesayangannya datang.

"_Ohayou_ Rukia! Tou-san tak bisa menjemputmu jadi Hanatarou yang mengantarmu ke Seiretei." kata kakeknya. Rukia mengangguk

"_Wakarimasuka_ Yama-jii, _arigatou_!"

"_Dou ita_...pergilah, Hanatarou menunggumu didepan!"

"Hai..._ittekimasu_ Yama-jii!" jawab Rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kakeknya tersenyum, Rukia bergegas menuju mobil Mercedes S_class hitam mengkilat yang menunggunya sejak tadi. Dress selututnya bermain berirama dengan langkah kaki mungilnya, lembut.

"_Ohayou_ Rukia-sama...!" kata seorang sopir pribadi kakeknya yang memakai pakaian formal. Sembari membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Rukia.

"_Ohayou _Yamada-san. Dan, jangan panggil aku begitu...Rukia-san saja!" protes Rukia sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Hanatarou Yamada hanya tersenyum "_Gomen ne_ Rukia-san!" katanya. Barulah Rukia tersenyum dan segera melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke mobil.

Perjalanan menuju Kota Seiretei memakan waktu sekitar dua jam, membuat Rukia mengantuk. Ia bersandar di kursi mobil yang nyaman. Sesekali melihat keluar jendela. Ramai, kesannya dalam hati.

"Yamada-san...bisa berhenti di toko bunga depan itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Hai..!" jawab sopir pribadi kakeknya itu. Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga besar. Seorang gadis melayaninya, tak lama, ia kembali masuk mobil dengan sebuket mawar ungu. Sama seperti warna matanya, violet. Setengah jam kemudian mobil itu memasuki rumah megah bergaya Jepang zaman Edo. Kuchiki Mansion. Tempat dimana Rukia menghabiskan masa kecilnya sebelum ia masuk Karakura Academy. Beberapa pelayan menyambutnya, ia hanya membalas sapaan mereka dan tersenyum ringan.

"Rukia?" sapa sebuah suara. Ia menoleh. Seorang pemuda tegap berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya menyapa Rukia akrab.

"Hai ...Renji!" balas Rukia. Ya, ia mengenalnya, Renji Abarai, pengawal pribadi ayahnya yang cukup akrab dengannya, karena sejak kecil hanya Renji Abarai lah yang dikenalnya, sebagai teman sekaligus pengawal. Renji tersenyum lebar,

"Hei...lama sekali kau tidak kesini!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia.

BLETTAKK...jitakan mendarat di kepala Renji ketika gadis mungil itu meloncat dengan susah payah, err, begitulah.

"Jangan seenaknya menepuk kepala orang, baka baboon!" kata Rukia sambil cemberut. Renji hanya meringis.

Mereka menuju ke ruang keluarga, kemudian ke sebuah ruang yang luas dan tertata artistik. Kamar tidur. Di ujung ruang terbaring seorang wanita anggun yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan Rukia. Tertidur tenang dengan selang infus melengkapi lengannya begitu juga dengan selang oxygen membantu pernapasannya. Renji meninggalkan Rukia di ruang itu. Dengan hati-hati Rukia meletakkan buket mawar yang dibawanya ke meja, ia lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di samping wanita itu.

"_Ohayou_ kaa-san!" sapanya lirih. Tatapan matanya mulai sendu, penuh pancaran kerinduan.

"_Gomenasai_ kaa-san, lama tak datang menjenguk. Bagaimana kondisi kaa-san?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggenggam jemari ibunya itu, dingin.

"Rukia baik-baik saja...begitu juga Yama-jii!" sambungnya. Tetap tak ada jawaban dan reaksi apapun dari ibunya, hening.

"Kapan kaa-san akan bangun?...Rukia ingin bercerita banyak pada kaa-san!" tik, sebutir air mata jatuh dipipi Rukia, Ia tak menghapusnya.

"Bulan ini tou-san sibuk. Rukia juga lama tak bertemu tou-san"...

"Banyak test dari academy, jadi Rukia harus banyak belajar. Padahal Rukia ingin libur saja agar bisa tinggal di rumah dan menemani kaa-san. Kaa-san kesepian ya?...bilang saja pada Rukia...pasti Rukia akan datang dan menemani kaa-san!"

tik, lagi...air mata menyusul membasahi pipinya yang sehalus dan seputih porselen.

"Oh ya...ada pesan dari Yoruichi-san. Kemarin bilang bahwa kemampuan karate Rukia sudah lebih baik. Hanya saja Rukia masih belum lihai dengan seni pedang. Urahara-san masih saja bilang bahwa Rukia tak berkembang. Uuh...rasanya menyebalkan" lanjutnya mencoba tersenyum.

"Dan lagi...Yama-jii lebih sering tak menemani Rukia berlatih. Beliau semakin sibuk sekarang..." sempurna, air mata mengalir lembut membasahi wajah cantik Rukia. Ia yang tak pernah menangis karena masalah apapun jika berada di depan kaa-sannya akan merasa menjadi gadis cengeng, di depan kaa-san yang di cintainya, kaa-san yang amat dirindukannya.

"Kapan sih kaa-san akan bangun? Sudah lama sekali Rukia tak melihat kaa-san tersenyum, Rukia kangen itu kaa-san...Rukia juga kangen dengan suara lembut kaa-san" ia menunduk, meletakkan kepalanya di ranjang ibunya. Jemarinya masih menggenggam jemari ibunya yang dingin.

Kerinduan pada ibu nya tak pernah terobati. Hampir tiga belas tahun ibunya tertidur tenang, dalam keadaan koma. Tentu saja ia sangat merindukan ibunya. Sejak usia tiga tahun ia tak lagi mendengar sapa lembut ibunya, tak lagi merasakan belaian tangan ibunya, tak lagi menikmati dongeng pengantar tidur dari ibunya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan Rukia masih merasa sulit menjalaninya. Kenangan kecilnya bersama ibunya terasa sangat singkat...dan semua terpeta kabur di hati Rukia.

Kuchiki Hisana, wanita anggun itu tak sempat melihat putri kecilnya tumbuh, menjalani masa-masa remajanya karena takdir menuliskannya untuk tertidur. Tertidur panjang. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah ibunya yang tenang.

"Kaa-san... kemarin Yama-jii bercerita sedikit lebih banyak tentang Hougyoku. Hanya saja, Yama-jii tak menceritakan arti serpihan Hougyoku yang Rukia miliki. Ceres, kata Yama-jii. Selalu begitu, jii-san selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya." Rukia menghapus air matanya.

"Apa kaa-san tahu artinya?"...hening, tak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Kaa-san tidak tahu ya? Emm, apa boleh buat. Semoga Yama-jii bercerita lagi!" sambungnya.

Greeek.. pintu ruangan itu terbuka, seorang wanita berwajah keibuan dengan senyum lembut dan rambut yang dikepang di depan, masuk. Di belakangnya ada gadis semampai berambut perak membawa koper.

"Unohana-san?" kata Rukia. Wanita itu tersenyum

"_Ohayou _Rukia-san..._gomen _mengganggu, tapi kami harus merawat dan memeriksa kondisi Hisana-sama!" katanya. Rukia mengangguk, ia berdiri

"Kaa-san, Rukia keluar dulu ya...nanti kalau sudah selesai Rukia balik lagi!" pamitnya pada ibunya.Mengecup kening wanita yang menjadi orang yang paling ia sayangi itu. Ia membungkuk pada Unohana-san dan Isane-san, perawat sekaligus Dokter pribadi keluarga Kuchiki.

"_Arigatou_ Unohana-san, Isane-san...". Dua wanita itu tersenyum membalas ucapan terimakasih Rukia.

Segera, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu keluar dari ruang tidur ibunya. Berjalan pelan di koridor mansion mewahnya. Ia menuju ke halaman tengah, duduk di beranda lantai kayu, beralaskan sebuah bantal duduk bermotif bunga sakura. Ia menatap halaman tengah itu, luas, dengan banyak sekali pohon. Hanya saja sebagian dari mereka kehilangan daunnya. Ini hal yang wajar mengingat waktu telah memasuki bulan Oktober, pertengahan Musim Aki...Musim gugur. Beberapa lembar daun terbang di sekitarnya, ia menghela nafas, merasakan kelembutan angin musim gugur.

"Rukia?" panggil seseorang, langkahnya bergema di lantai kayu mansion itu.

"Ada apa, baboon?" tanya Rukia tanpa menoleh. Plukk , tangan kokoh Renji memegang puncak kepala Rukia, ia berdiri disamping nona mungilnya itu.

"Jangan panggil orang seenaknya!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Tidak!"

"Singkirkan...!"

"Tidak.!"

Duaggghhh... dan kepalan tangan Rukia memukul tulang kering Renji. Sukses membuat pengawal pribadi ayahnya itu meringis menahan sakit. Renji duduk di samping Rukia.

"Ternyata kau semakin galak ya?" gumam Renji mengeluh.

"Khusus untukmu!" sahut Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak bersama tou-san?"

"Minggu ini aku sedang bebas tugas, lagipula Ikkaku menggantikanku, gilirannya."

"Si botak itu?"

"Kau pasti dibunuh kalau ia dengar julukanmu itu!" kata Renji

"Haah...tak bisa kubayangkan, tou-san mau dikawal olehnya, pasti setiap ruangan akan jadi terang benderang,"

"Ha ha ha..!" pemuda berambut nanas itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tou-san sedang dimana?"

"Tokyo, kalau tak salah. Rencananya minggu ini juga akan ke Korea!" Jawab Renji, mengetahui jadwal tuan besarnya itu.

"Ah, Rukia..kenapa baru datang sekarang, biasanya dua minggu sekali kau menjenguk Hisana-sama..."

"Salahmu!" cetus Rukia sinis

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Renji heran.

"Dasar baka...kau tak menjemputku kan? Memangnya kau rela kalau nonamu ini harus berdesakan di _chikatetsu_ untuk kesini?" ketus jawaban Rukia. Renji hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah iya juga ya..." ... "Eh, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"B-a-k-a baboon," jawab Rukia tenang

" JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BAKA! DASAR BAKAAA" teriakan Renji sukses membuat telinga Rukia berdenging. Mungkin gelas-gelas wine yang ada di ruang makan pun ikut retak.

"Diam baboon…kau berisik sekali" gerutu Rukia.

"Tou-san pasti akan memecatmu kalau melihat kau memperlakukan nonamu ini dengan kasar!"

"Huh, coba saja... Kuchiki _Taicho_ lebih percaya padaku...Lagipula, beliau sedang tak bisa dihubungi. Jadi kau akan lapor lewat mana nona?" ejek Renji.

"Benarkah? Kurasa bulan lalu tou-san memberiku ponsel jalur langsung untuk bicara pada beliau... ini," jawab Rukia, mengeluarkan Ponsel nya,

"Err...emm, mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Err, Rukia, kau mau ku taraktir?" elak Renji dengan bujukannya..

Taraaa, muka Rukia berubah sumringah. Cerah ceria, mengalahkan sinar mentari. (?)

"Es krim chappy? Baik, sekarang..." katanya. Renji menghela napas, yaah..nona nya yang berusia hampir 16 tahun dan 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, bagi Renji tak lebih dewasa dari anak kelas 4.

"Sekaraaang Renjiii!" rengekan khas Rukia jika sedang merajuk di depan pengawalnya itu.

"Iya-iya..mau ikut?" tanya Renji sambil berdiri, mengibaskan debu imajiner di celana dinsnya. Rukia menggeleng.

"Ah ya..jangan lupa, Shiratama!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Itu saja, cepat pergi sana..hush-hush..." Perintah Rukia, Renji melenggang pergi. Begitu Renji pergi, ia kembali temenung. Menatap taman didepannya. Samar-samar ia mengingat, ibunya sering mengajaknya merawat bunga, mawar ungu yang menjadi kesukaan ibunya itu.

"Kaa-san!" panggilnya lirih.

**~ * bleach * ~**

Kurosaki Mansion, pagi tadi.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHII...GOOO!" teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya sambil berlari ke tempat tidur anak lelakinya itu.

DUAGHHH... tendangan lelaki berjenggot tipis itu meleset, karena dihindari dengan tepat oleh sang putra berambut orange. Terkapar di sudut kamar anaknya, lelaki itu mencoba berdiri.

"Ouchh,, good job my son…tampaknya London tak mempengaruhi kesigapanmu"

Sang anak hanya mengacuhkannya,

"Dasar, kupikir berubah…ternyata sama saja..!" gumam remaja jangkung itu sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Isshin Kurosaki, kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu tersenyum kecil mendengar gumaman anak lelakinya. Mengikuti remaja berambut orange yang menuruni tangga. Menuju ruang makan.

"_Ohayou_ Ichi-niii...!" sapa seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat terang sambil tersenyum manis melihat nii-channya sudah bangun.

"_Ohayou_ Yuzu..." jawab kakaknya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi nyaman yang tersedia disana. Barusaja ia hendak menyandarkan punggungnya mencari posisi nyaman ketika tiba-tiba suara seorang anak perempuan menegurnya.

"Minggir Ichi-nii, itu tempatku..."

Remaja yang menjadi anak pertama keluarga itu menoleh, mendapati seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam legam berkacak pinggang di belakangnya.

"Huh..kau ini. Baik-baik..." Jawabnya sambil duduk di kursi lain.

Yuzu, gadis mungil berambut cokelat tadi menyiapkan makanan ke meja di bantu beberapa pelayan. Begitu semua beres, anggota keluarga Kurosaki itu berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan.

"_Itadakimasu_..." Kata mereka saat memulai makan.

"Jadi..nyam.. my son..nyam-nyam..apa kau dapat pacar cantik disana?" tanya Isshin pada anaknya. Cowok berambut orange yang memiliki kerutan permanen di dahinya itu hanya mendengus.

"Diam tou-san..kita sedang makan. Apa kau tidak tahu?" tanya anaknya yang berambut hitam sambil menginjak kaki ayahnya yang ada di bawah meja.

"Oohhh, Karin-chann, hiks..jangan galak begitu pada tou-san malangmu ini" sahut Isshin dengan gaya lebaynya seperti biasa.

"Tou-san, hentikan..." sambung Yuzu sambil menuang susu digelas kakaknya.

" Hiks...benar, Yuzu, Masaki..apa karena masa puber putri-putri kita ini sangat kejam pada tou-sannya... Masakiii...tolong akuuu..." teriaknya sambil menghambur pada foto seorang wanita anggun berambut cokelat ke-orangean yang terpasang memenuhi tembok d ibelakang tempat mereka makan. Ketiga anaknya hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop melihat tingkah konyol ayahnya itu.

Kurosaki Ichigo, remaja berambut orange itu adalah anak sulung keluarga Kurosaki. Baru kemarin ia kembali ke mansion nyamannya ini, karena sejak setahun lalu ia menjalani studi di London. Memiliki sepasang adik kembar fraternal. Yuzu, dan Karin.

Kurosaki Karin, anak tengah yang berambut hitam itu sangat-sangat tomboy. Hobi bermain bolanya mungkin menuruni dari sang kakak. Bertolak belakang dengan kembarannya, Kurosaki Yuzu yang sangat feminim. Anak perempuan berambut cokelat dengan senyum manis itu sangat pintar memasak, meski usianya masih 11 tahun.

Sedangkan, sang ayah.. Kurosaki Isshin adalah seorang dokter bedah ahli yang dinas di Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo. Meskipun sebagai pimpinan utama sekaligus pemilik sah Kurosaki Corporation, ia tetap meluangkan waktu menolong orang lain di rumah sakit besar itu.

"Ne Ichigo, malam nanti kau harus sudah sampai di Karakura Academy 'kan?" tanya Isshin.

"Eehhh...malam ini?" Teriak yuzu kaget.

"Nazee tou-san? Kan Ichi-nii baru saja pulang?"

"Yah, Yamamoto-Jii menyuruh hari ini," jawabnya pada putri bungsunya itu.

"Kenapa tidak besok saja?" protes Yuzu.

"Sudahlah Yuzu, nanti Ichi-nii tambah baka kalau tak segera sekolah lagi!" tambah Karin dengan nada malas.

"Kalau kau mau, datang saja kapan-kapan. Hanya di Karakura...suruh saja tou-san mengantar..." kata Ichigo menenangkan adiknya itu, tangannya masih sibuk mengoles rotinya dengan krim.

"Benar sekali Yuzu...Tou-san mu tersayang ini akan mengantarmu kemanapun yang kau mau," kata Isshin berlebihan.

Ichigo hanya menghela napas, harapannya setelah setahun ia ada di London, ayahnya itu akan berubah, paling tidak bersikap sedikit lebih serius seperti saat menangani pasiennya. Tapi ternyata sia-sia saja.

"_Gouchisousama deshita" _kataIchigo sambilberdiri_._

"Ah..Ichi-nii..siang nanti temani Yuzu belanja ya?" pinta adik nya itu sambil memasang muka manisnya. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ne… nanti aku pulang sore, ada meeting. Jadi kita ke Karakura setelah malam." sahut Isshin.

"Ya ya..terserah .." jawab Ichigo malas. Ia pergi ke kamarnya. Duduk di depan meja belajarnya, membuka Macbook Air, Notebook keluaran Apple yang sangat tipis dan memiliki berat hanya tiga pon itu. Notebook yang menemaninya setahun terakhir ini. Ia membuka file-file yang ada disana, menekuninya. Sesekali menghela napas.

Ichigo mengemasi barang-barangnya yang rencana akan dibawa ke sekolah barunya. Ia menatanya dalam koper, dibantu Yuzu.

"Apalagi Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu sambil memasukkan beberapa buku tebal ke dalam koper.

"Emmm, novel Shakespearre?"

"Semua sudah ku masukkan Ichi-nii.."

"Oh kalau begitu... sudah saja. _Arigatou_ yuzu"

"_Dou_ _ita_...jadi kita pergi sekarang 'kan?" pinta Yuzu menagih janji kakaknya pagi tadi sambil memasang _puppy-eyes_nya.

"Ya..keluarlah dulu" jawab Ichigo.

"Yeay.." teriak Yuzu sambil memeluk kakaknya itu. Singkat dan segera keluar. Turun kelantai satu. Ichigo meraih jaket cokelatnya dan menyusul adiknya yang sudah bersiap di ruang tamu. Sendirian.

"Tidak dengan Karin?" tanya Ichigo sambil membuka rak sepatu dan memakai sepatunya.

"_Iie_, Karin-chan main ke tempat temannya. Ayo Ichi-nii..." ajak Yuzu sambil menarik lengan kakaknya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar, menuju salah satu mall terdekat. Sepanjang jalan Yuzu tak melepaskan pelukan di tangan kakaknya itu. Ingin bermanja lebih lama. Maklum, mereka jarang bertemu sejak Ichigo studi ke London. Selisih lima tahun usia mereka.

Jalanan cukup ramai.

"Ichi-nii.."

"Hm?"

"Kalung dengan pecahan kristal itu masih Ichi-nii simpan?"

"Yah.._naze_?"

"_Iie_..hanya saja minggu lalu aku melihat seorang kakak memakai yang mirip dengan punya Ichi-nii...ia cantik, berambut cokelat... Apa Ichi-nii punya teman yang begitu?"

"Entahlah Yuzu..."

"Tapi..kristal itu kata tou-san penting kan?..."

"Sudahlah Yuzu..." kata Ichigo mengakhiri pertanyaan adiknya, mereka sudah memasuki mall.

**~ * bleach * ~**

Sebuah mobil All New Corolla Altis berwarna silver mengkilat dan sangat mengutamakan keselamatan penumpang itu memasuki komplek Karakura Academy. Mobil dengan tenaga mesin 1ZZ-FE itu melaju lembut di halaman Karakura Mansion. Begitu berhenti, seorang cowok tegap berambut orange dengan wajah tegas, keluar. Diikuti seorang lelaki paruh baya berjenggot tipis yang memakai jas hitam elegan. Mereka berjalan menuju kediaman sekaligus kantor Yamamoto Genryuusi. Disambut oleh seorang assistant berponi rata dan pendiam yang mengantarkan mereka ke ruang kerja Yamamoto _Kuchou_. Begitu mereka masuk keruang kerja itu, tampak diujung ruangan seorang kakek tua berjenggot putih sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya, tumpukan berkas ada di depannya. Nyala lampu ruangan membuat Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas garis-garis ketuaan di wajah kepala sekolah itu.

"_Konbanwa Yama-jii. Osoku narimashite hountou ni sumimasen_," kata Isshin memberi salam.

"Hai- hai..._konbanwa_ kurosaki. _Douzo_," balas Yamamoto

"Suwatte kudasai!" lanjutnya mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk.

"Ahh..Isshin, _Ogenki desuka_?"

"Hai, _Ogenki desu_."

"Jadi inikah putramu? Ichigo Kurosaki?" Tanya Yamamoto sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Benar Yama-jii" jawab Isshin.

"Sudah setinggi ini sekarang...lama sekali aku tak melihat putramu ini...terakhir masih kutepuk kepalanya saat meninggalnya Masaki..."

"Ya, benar Yama-jii...sudah tujuh tahun lalu.."

TOK TOK..

"Yama-jii?" pintu ruangan itu diketuk pelan bersamaan dengan suara seorang gadis memanggil.

"_Akette kudasai__,_ Rukia." jawab Yamamoto. Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam yang tak lebih tinggi dari 150cm, anak itu melangkah masuk.

"Ah..Rukia..ini Ichigo Kurosaki...Ia akan menempati kamar diruanganmu. Jadi antarkan ia kesana...sudah cukup malam, agar ia bisa bersistirahat.." suruh Yamamoto. Rukia hanya membungkukkan badannya.

"Hai.." jawabnya tak bersemangat. Ichigo mengikuti Rukia yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Setelah pamit singkat pada ayahnya, ia segera keluar. Menyeret kopernya yang cukup besar.

Mereka masuk ke asrama, melewati aula. Banyak mata menatap kagum pada Ichigo. Terutama para siswa putrinya. Menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang yang diapit tembok dan pintu-pintu ruangan. Merasa sudah berjalan cukup lama dan tanpa suara akhirnya Ichigo buka mulut.

"Hei kau.." panggilnya pada Rukia...

Rukia diam saja, ia sedang kesal pada kakeknya. Mana mungkin _suite_ pribadinya (baca: kamar asrama) itu akan bertambah penghuni. Dan penghuni baru itu adalah cowok. Ia sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar ia masih tetap menguasai _suite_ mewahnya itu.

Merasa diacuhkan Ichigo kembali memanggil

"Hei.. kau.."

Rukia tetap sibuk berpikir, malas menaggapi cowok bermuka cemberut di belakangnya itu. Habis kesabaran Ichigo, seumur hidunya ia belum pernah dicuekin. Akhirnya ia berjalan menjejeri langkah Rukia dan memanggil cewek itu di telinganya, tak bisa dibilang dengan pelan.

"Heh..._midgett_..Kau ini tuli apa bisu sihhh?" teriaknya. Rukia masih mencoba cuek. Tapi setelah beberapa detik ia tersentak

"APAA? Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya berbalik, menghadapi Ichigo. Mendongak tentusaja.

Ichigo menjawab santai..

"_Mi__dget_..salah ya?" mukanya menyeringai, mengejek. Tak tanggung-tanggung tedangan kaki mungil Rukia mendarat di lutut Ichigo yang kemudian meringis sakit.

"Apa-apaan sih? Seenaknya aja menendang kaki orang..kau pikir aku ini samsak?" protes Ichigo kesal.

"Heh..Denger ya, kepala jeruk, jangan pernah panggil aku seperti itu, Mengertiii?" kata Rukia kasar.

"Memangnya siapa yang memulai..?"

"Jangan membangkang..." deathglare.

"Apa kuasamu?...Dengar _m__idget_ aneh. Aku ini siswa undangan. Jadi jangan mencoba memerintahku..dan lagi, kalau kau memang tuli pakailah alat bantu dengar.."

Blettakkk. Jitakan keras Rukia mendarat di kepala orange Ichigo.

"Kau..." gertakk Ichigo kesal. Tapi mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu sebuah _suite_. Rukia membukanya, maka tampaklah suite mewah terang di depan mereka.

"Kamarmu di ujung itu.." Tunjuk Rukia sekenanya. Ichigo masuk ke rumah barunya. Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa, lelah. Tiga jam perjalanan dari Tokyo membuatnya kecapekan. Baru saja ia menyalakan televisi ketika seseorang menimpuk kepalanya dengan sesuatu yang keras,

"Apa sih?" teriaknya, melihat dua kunci terjatuh di sampingnya. Seorang gadis bermata violet menghampirinya.

"Dengar baik-baik...kunci dengan gantungan chappy itu kunci _suite_ ini, dan satunya kunci kamarmu. Kalau sudah tahu..cepat minggir, aku mau nonton tv..." katanya mengusir Ichigo yang sudah nyaman bersantai sebentar si sofa itu.

"Huh.. dasar _midget_ aneh.." gerutunya sambil menagambil kopernya. Menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjuk Rukia.

Buukkk.. bantal sofa menyambarnya, segera saja ia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Mendengar beberapa barang mengenai pintunya dan teriakan keras Rukia. Tapi ia menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur, tak mengacuhkan teriakan marah Rukia karena ia menyinggung tentang tinggi badan gadis itu.

Sepertinya hidupku akan lebih buruk...batin Ichigo.

~ * bleach * ~

To Be Continued On Chappie 2


	2. Chapter 2

Ya haaaa…

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga….fuuh,,,,

Ahh ya,, Aika pengen ngucapin Arigato Gozaimasu *bungkukin badan kayak orang jepang* sama Senpai-senpai yang udah berkenan baca fic acak-acakan Aika. Juga buat readers yang setia buka halaman ini. Hiks,,,Aika sangat terharu *mewek gaje*

Special thanks to temen Aika yang paling gaje tapi baiknya luar biasa,, **Kyukei Hie Ru.**

Hie-chan,,,Arigato uda bantuin Aika selama ini. Mulai dari Bantu bikin bio nyampe publish fic aneh Aika. Trims-trims-trims….dan, berhentilah menjitak-ku!

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat:

**MiRae Naomi Kurosaki**

**Zie-rainC0ol (**_ehehehe..silakan temukan jawabannya di chap-chap lanjut ya,,,yosh,,salam kenal juga_**)**

**Kurochi Agitohana**

**Ruki Yagami**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**RoyIshida**

**Sader 'Ichi' Safer**

**Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki**

**eri-lovekyosohma**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Arlheaa**

**Q-Ren**

**bl3achtou4ro**

Wokey,,,gak banyak kata lagi…lanjut baca ke chap 2. hehehhe.

Dan jangan lupa review yah….hihihihi *pasang puppy-eyes level high*

BLEACH FANFICTION

Rated ; T

Indonesian

Adventure, Friendship, Romance.

AU, AT, OOC

Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's

Sumarry : SRAAKK...cepat Ichigo menangkap sebuah bilah pedang kayu yang tiba-tiba terlempar padanya, begitu juga Rukia. Ternyata Yamamoto Kuchou yang melemparnya.

"Jatuhkan dia sebelum kau dijatuhkan..." kata beliau dengan suara seraknya sambil berjalan menuju kursi di pojok ruangan. Rukia dan Ichigo saling pandang, kemudian saling membungkuk memberi hormat dan mengambil posisi berhadapan.

TAAKK

Pedang kayu mereka beradu dengan kecepatan yang sulit diterka nalar.

Chappie 2 of Love In Mission

Garis-garis sinar menembus ke kamar Rukia, masuk melalui jendelanya. Gadis bermata violet itu membuka matanya, ia masih memeluk sebuah boneka besar, Chappy kesayangannya. Baru saja ia menjejakkan kakinya di lantai ketika mendengar suara di depan pintu kamarnya,

"Kuchiki-san...Kuchiki-san?"

"Ya aku sudah bangun Inoue..."

Dirinya segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah setelah mencuci muka dan berbenah di kamar mandi, sesaat tertegun di depan kaca sambil memasang dasi sekolahnya, ia memakai blazernya. Tanpa disadari ia menarik keluar sebuah kalung yang dipakainya, berliontin pecahan kristal bening yang memiliki segaris warna hitam. "Ceres..." gumamnya lalu menyembunyikan kalungnya itu dibalik seragam sekolahnya. Ia segera keluar pintu kamar dan melihat Inoue sedang membuka gorden ruang santai mereka.

"_Ohayou_ Kuchiki-saan..." sapa Inoue dengan ceria.

"_Ohayou_ Inoue..." balas Rukia sambil menjinjing tas sekolahnya dan meletakkan itu di sofa.

"Ahh..Kuchiki-san..hari ini..." kata-kata Inoue yang bernada ceria itu terhenti karena pintu disamping kamar Rukia terbuka. Seorang remaja tegap berwajah tampan dengan rambut mencolok berwarna orange keluar kamar dengan santai. 5 detik kemudian...

"KYAAAA... siapa kau? Pencuri ya? Pergi...pergi...pergi...jangan bunuh kami...jangan bunuh kami...!" teriak Inoue histeris membuat dua orang itu cengo.

"Errr...a.. anu Inoue...!" Kata Rukia mencoba menjelaskan,

"Jangan bunuh kamiii...pergi..keluar cepattt..." Inoue masih histeris dan kini mulai berlari-lari tak jelas mengitari seluruh ruang santai itu.

"INOUE..." teriak Rukia dan membuat Inoue mampu menoleh,

"Kuchiki-san..hajar dia..hajar dia dengan karatemu...cepat Kuchiki-san..."

"Dengar Inoue...Dia Kurosaki Ichigo, siswa baru dan mulai hari ini menempati kamar itu," kata Rukia sambil memakai sepatunya, dan meletakkan selop rumahnya di rak.

"Eh..?" gumam Inoue tak jelas.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi dipermasalahkan tetap stay-cool, menghampiri rak dan memakai sepatunya. Ia melenggang keluar, baru saja membuka pintu, melangkahkan satu kainya dan...

BRUAKKK...sebuah tabrakan tak terhindarkan terjadi karena tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut hitam menerobos masuk. Gadis itu, menurut lencana di seragamnya bernama Arisawa Tatsuki, menabrak Ichigo, membuat cowok bermata cokelat itu limbung, terjatuh menimpa Rukia yang sedang merapikan tali sepatunya. Hanya sedetik karena Ichigo buru-buru bangun dan hendak memarahi orang yang menabraknya barusan, tetapi...

"Kau?" teriak Tatsuki begitu melihat Ichigo, Ichigo pun tersentak...

"Tatsuki?" katanya heran

"Kenapa kau ada disisni Ichigo...?" tanya Tatsuki dengan berkacak pinggang. Rukia yang masih shock karena tiba-tiba ada orang menimpanya, mencoba bangun.

"Tatsuki...dia..." Rukia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau harusnya ada di London. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada disisni?" teriak Tatsuki lebih keras dan membuat Ichigo menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan..

"Ahh..diamlah Tatsuki..." kata Ichigo nelangsa

"A...anu Tatsuki...dia murid pindahan..." Kata Rukia mencoba menjelasakan.

Duaghk ... Entah kenapa Tatsuki dengan tiba-tiba memukul lengan atas Ichigo.

"Uuuh..apakah seperti ini tanggapanmu pada teman yang lama tak bertemu?..." gumam Ichigo sambil mengusap bekas pukulan Tatsuki.

"Huh...teman kau bilang? Pergi saja tidak bilang. Kukira kau sudah tewas sejak dulu Ichigo..." kata Tatsuki. Inoue masih terbengong menatap segala kejadian di depannya itu, kesadarannya belum pulih.

"Eh...kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Rukia.

"Sepertinya..." kata Tatsuki

"Ahh..Orihime... ayo turun. Kita bisa terlambat kalau tak cepat sarapan..." lanjutnya sambil menarik Inoue yang masih terbengong.

"Ooi Ichigo..masuk ke klubku dan akan kubuat kau babak belur, " kata Tatsuki sambil berlalu menyusuri koridor. Meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Jadi dia temanmu?" tanya Rukia ketika mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Ichigo menguap, tangannya masih sibuk mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Entah untuk siapa.

"Hem yaah...bisa dibilang begitu. Temanku sejak kelas 4..." mereka menuruni tangga..

"Em, hoi _midget_.."

BLETAKK, Rukia melompat dan menjitak kepala orange disampingnya itu.

"Apa sih?" protes Ichigo mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan panggil aku _midget_. Aku punya nama...baka jeruk..."

"Yeah siapapun kau...jadi..serpihan houg apa yang kau miliki?" tanya Ichigo santai.

"Untuk apa aku bilang?" Rukia menanggapi sinis

"Payah tentu saja harus..."

"Huh.."

Mereka berjalan melewati aula yang sangat luas memasuki ruang makan yang terdapat banyak siswa. Menuju _counter_ dan mengambil makanan dengan menu yang mereka pilih sendiri. Ichigo segera mencari tempat yang kososng, di ujung ruangan. Meletakkan sarapannya di meja, hanya dua potong roti bakar berselai dan segelas cokelat panas. Rukia menyusulnya, nampak kesulitan karena membawa sarapan dan 2 bento.

"Untuk apa bawa-bawa bento segala?" Tanya Ichigo sambi lmenyeruput cokelatnya.

"Baka..tentu saja untuk bekal. Apa lagi.?" Rukia menjawab sambil duduk didepan Ichigo, meminum lemon tea hangatnya. Ia menatap menu sarapan Ichigo dengan dahi berkerut,

"Kau hanya sarapan kue?" tanyanya

"Yah, terbiasa..kenapa?"

"Err, memanganya kau kenyang?"

Ichigo mengagguk kecil.

"Di London hanya ada ini..tak ada sushi, okonomiyaki, takoyaki, sashmi apalagi nasi..." sambung Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengunyah potongan daging di mulutnya, berasa lezat dengan saus kedelai yang melumurinya.

"Ceres.." gumam Rukia kecil

"Oh...tak kusangka...pemilik ceres adalah orang galak dan pendek sepertimu," komentar Ichigo menyulut api.

"Apa kau bilang?" kepala Rukia sudah mulai naik temperaturnya setelah mendengar kata tabu 'pendek' ditujukan padanya.

"Tidak ...lupakan..."jawab Ichigo.

Tapi Rukia sudah menginjak kaki Ichigo yang ada dibawah meja. Ichigo hanya meringis dan segera beranjak pergi

"Strawberry payah..." kesal Rukia setelah cowok tegap tadi hilang dari pandangannya.

~ * bleach * ~

Rukia meletakkan bukunya di meja. Tempat duduknya paling belakang dan di samping jendela. Alasannya? Ia bisa melihat pemandangan luar saat pelajaran berlangsung. Otaknya yang encer sebagai penyelamat dari nilai rendah karena tak memperhatikan guru mengajar. Ia menoleh sekeliling, tampaknya strawberry busuk itu tak sekelas dengannya, bisa mati kalau mereka sekelas. Tentu saja, Rukia kesal setengah hidup pada orang itu. Berani-beraninya menyinggung ke-pendek-annya.

"Kuchiki-san..." sapa seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat panjang.

"Ada apa Inoue?"

"A..A.. ano... Ku...Kurosaki-kun itu siapa?" gadis itu bertanya dengan polos disertai semburat merah dipipi putihnya. Ohh, jangan bilang teman satu _suite_nya ini tiba-tiba jatuh cinta atau apapun pada orang tanpa sopan santun itu?

"Emm...sama seperti kita. Kata Yama-jii..ia juga memiliki..."

Omongan Rukia terputus karena Ochi-sensei sudah masuk. Semua segera kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Yo_..__.__Ohayou minna_.." sapanya semangat seperti biasa dan santai.

"_Ohayou sensei_..." jawab semua muridnya.

"Ah...hari ini kita punya teman baru. Masuklah Kurosaki-san...!" kata Ochi-sensei. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Rukia terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin orang menyebalkan itu masuk kekelasnya. Cowok tegap yang sedari tadi menunggu melenggang masuk dengan santai.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Ichigo Kurosaki desu. Yoroshiku_..." katanya dengan logat dingin. Wajahnya tetap memilii kerutan di dahi seperti biasa.

"Ku..Ku ro..saki.." bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

"Kyaaa...KUROSAKI? dia kan pewaris Korosaki Corp itu..." dan keributan segera terjadi di kelas yang elit itu. Rukia hanya sweatdrop. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk orange bernama strawberry itu dikagumi? Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, teman-temannya yang biasnya bersikap kalem ala bangsawan itu, entah kenapa sekarang tak ubahnya seperti para fansgirl di luar sana. Cewek benar-benar tak mudah ditebak. Ochi-sensei hanya tertawa, lalu keluar. Membiarkan murid-muridnya berkenalan dengan tuan Kurosaki itu. Sejam berlalu, dan keadaan kembali normal.

Ichigo menghampiri tempat duduk kosong satu-satunya di kelas itu. Dan tempat duduk itu ada tepat di samping Rukia.

"Oi.." panggilnya. Rukia menoleh dengan malas

"Apa? Kenapa kau masuk ke kelas ini?"

"Kenapa? Tentus aja...mana mungkin aku yang jenius harus masuk kelas selain kelas ini...bisa-bisa kemampuan otakku menurun kan..."

"Huh.." jawab Rukia membuang muka.

Pelajaran sastra Jepang pun dimulai. Ochi-sensei kembali dari pengungsiannya. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, istirahat makan siang pun menjelang, semua asyik menikmati bento yang mereka bawa dari asrama. Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki dan beberapa temannya menikmati bento mereka di atap sekolah. Mereka makan siang disana. Sementara itu Ichigo celingak-celinguk. Hanya dia yang tak membawa bento. Pagi tadi ia melarikan diri buru-buru dari kemarahan Rukia, jadi bento yang disiapkan Rukia tak terbawa. Ah...ya Rukia...mungkin si cebol itu membawakannya...batin Ichigo sambil menyusuri tangga menuju atap sekolah. Terdengar suara canda dan tawa dari balik pintu atap di depannya, ia mendorongnaya perlahan dan...wushh..senyap seketika. Melihat teman-teman barunya menatap, Ichigo jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ku..Kurosaki-kun?"kata Inoue malu-malu. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mendekati mereka.

"Mau apa kau Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki sinis sambil memakan bekalnya,

"Haah..tidak.." gumam Ichigo, menghampiri Rukia yang nampak tak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

"Ooi...kau..." panggil Ichigo.

"Apa lagi...?" tanya Rukia tanpa menoleh. Sibuk memakan bentonya. Cowok bermata cokelat musim gugur itu duduk di samping Rukia.

"Mana _bento_ku tadi pagi?"

"_Bento_mu?...mana kutahu...memangnya aku ini pelayanmu.." jawab Rukia

"Haah..ya sudahlah.." keluh Ichigo.

"A..ano Kurosaki-kun...ka..kalau kau mau..kau boleh makan bentoku.." kata Inoue gugup.

"Tidak..jangan diberi Orihime.." sambar Tatsuki..

"Arigatou Inoue..tapi tak usah..lagipula aku tak terlalu lapar."

Beberapa teman mereka yang sudah selesai makan segera pergi, hanya tinggal Tatsuki, Rukia, Inoue dan cowok berkacamata yang menekuni membaca buku. Tiba-tiba Rukia menyorongkan sekotak bento di depan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya melongo..

"Apa? Sudah makan itu...lagi pula kau memang payah dan tak tahu terimakasih..." gumam Rukia sambil meminum jus kotak rasa strawberrynya.

"_Arigatou_..." jaweab Ichigo membuka bentonya.

"Kau... Kurosaki Ichigo..." tanya sebuah suara. Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati cowok berkacamata tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Ya..benar..kenapa?"

"Anak pertama keluarga Kurosaki dan merupakan anak laki-laki satu-satunya dalam keluarga Kurosaki dari tiga bersaudara, dengan tinggi 174cm dan 61kg berat badan, golongan darah AO, 15 juli enam belas tahun lalu lahir di Karakuara, kemudian pindah ke Tokyo dan dua hari lalu baru saja kembali dari London setelah menyelesaikan study. Penggemar William Shakespera..." Kata cowok berkacamata itu tanpa jeda dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat yang lain melongo.

"Kau...dari mana kau tahu semua itu..?" tanya Ichigo shock.

"Pemilik serpihan hougyoku Spica..." sambung cowok itu masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada didepannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ichigo kaget…

"Fufu fu…jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku... Kurosaki..." jawab cowok itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya...

"Aku Uryuu Ishida, pemilik serpih hougyoku Quincy...salam kenal..." lanjutnya.

Rukia hanya bisa bersweatdrop mendengarnya. Ichigo yang memang memiliki respon cepat segera menguasai diri..

"Huh jadi kau... tak kusangka lagi-lagi bayanganku tentang pemilik serpihan Hougyoku meleset jauh..." kata Ichigo

"Apa maksudmu jabrik orange?" Tanya Ishida tajam karena merasakan nada mengejek ...

"Tu...tunggu...apa maksud kalian? " tanya Tatsuki terheran-heran. Karena diantara lima orang itu hanya dia yang tak memiliki serpihan hougyoklu

"Dasar kacamata...merepotkan..." gumam Rukia sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, seperti pemantik berkepala bebek. Ia menembakkannya dimuka Tatsuki yang langsung terdiam selama 30detik.

"Jadi bagaimana Orihime..kau mau?" kata Tatsuki kemudian yang lupa begitu saja apa yang barusan di dengarnya

"Ehmmm baiklah.." jawab Inoue

Rukia bangkit dari duduknya

"Oi...ikut aku..." katanya pada Ichigo. Cowok itu meletakkan kotak bentonya di tempat sampah dan mengikuti Rukia. Begitu mereka sampai di balik atap, gadis violet itu segera menutup pintu di belakangnya. Menghadap Ichigo.

"Jadi...benar kau yang memiliki Spica?" tanyanya serius. Mata violet-amethystnya menatap tajam pada Ichigo.

"Yaah..."

"Boleh...aku melihatnya...?" pinta Rukia. Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang menujukkan ekspresi serius. Mata cokelat hazelnya bertemu dengan violet-amethyst Rukia. Ia menghela nafas sejenak kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Kalung dengan liontin kristal terletak di telapak tangannya. Tanpa sadar Rukia menatap liontin kalung itu nanar, ia mendekat, mencoba melihat lebih jelas...tangannya menyentuh kristal di tangan cowok berambut orange itu.

"Spica..." Gumam Rukia. Tangan kirinya masih menyentuh kristal mungil di tangan Ichigo itu, sedang tangan yang lain meraba liontin kalungnya sendiri. Ichigo hanya diam, membiarkan gadis mungil itu mengagumi kristal yang ada di depan mereka.

"Serpihan terdekat dengan Ceres..." lanjut Rukia. Jarak tubuh mereka begitu dekat bahkan hembusan napas Rukia terasa di tubuh Ichigo. Rukia memejamkan matanya, menelusuri setiap lekuk pecahan kristal di tangan Ichigo itu.

"Ku..Kurosaki..kun.." sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Inoue. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Tangan mungil Rukia masih di atas telapak tangan Ichigo.

"Ka...kalian.." kata Inoue menatap mereka. Sesaat Ichigo dan Rukia saling menatap lalu menyadari posisi mereka dan segera menjauh. Semburat merah yang sangat tipis tergaris di pipi putih Rukia yang sehalus porselen itu. Ia bergegas menghampiri Inoue dan mengajaknya menjauh.

"A...ayo Inoue...tampaknya hampir bel.." katanya menarik Inoue pergi dari tempat sepi itu. Inoue sempat mengalihkan pandang pada Ichigo dan melihat teman barunya itu salah tingkah.

"Oh...jadi kau terkena kasus itu.." kata Ishida datar, sambil melewati Ichigo.

"Kasus...Kasus apa?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti. Ishida hanya melemparkan senyum setannya dan menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya yang melorot. Berlalu.

~ * bleach * ~

Sebelum jam 6 sore itu, ketika seluruh siswa karakura Academy bersiap untuk pulang, terdengar pengumuman di interkom sekolah.

"Kepada Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo, dan Ishida Uryuu, dimohon untuk menemui Yamamaoto Kuchou!"

Mereka berempat hanya mengangguk kecil sambil berjalan keluar menuju ruang loker, meletakkan buku-buku di loker mereka dan mengganti sepatu. Lalu berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak di lantai satu Karakura Academy. Ketukan pintu yang dilakukan Rukia dibalas suara serak,

"_Akette kudasai_..."

Mereka berempat masuk.

"_Konbanwa_ Yama-jii.." sapa Rukia

"Hmm..." jawab Yamamoto kuchou, diruangan itu ada Urahara-sensei dan Yoruichi-sensei.

"Ah kalian sudah datang...Urahara ajak mereka ke ruang latihan" perintah Yamamoto kuchou. Mereka mengikuti Urahara-sensei yang mengajak mereka ke ruang latihan, terletak cukup jauh. Dojo...kesan pertama mereka ketika masuk ke ruangan itu, nampak terkejut karena tak menyangka ada ruang dojo lain di sekolah itu selain dojo yang biasa di gunakan para siswa untuk latihan. Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil, ia sudah sering mendatangi tempat itu.

"Kau...Orihime Inoue...ikut aku.." kata Yoruichi-sensei menuju kesebuah pintu lain di ujung ruang luas itu.

"Dan Ishida Uryuu...ikut aku..." Suruh Urahara sensei pada Ishida. Mereka berdua juga menuju salah satu pintu yang ada disana. Tinggalah Ichigo, Rukia, dan Yamamoto kuchou diruang luas itu.

SRAAKK...cepat Ichigo menangkap sebuah bilah pedang kayu yang tiba-tiba terlempar padanya, begitu juga Rukia. Ternyata Yamamoto Kuchou yang melemparnya.

"Jatuhkan dia sebelum kau dijatuhkan..." kata beliau dengan suara seraknya sambil berjalan menuju kursi di pojok ruangan. Rukia dan Ichigo saling pandang, kemudian saling membungkuk memberi hormat dan mengambil posisi berhadapan.

TAAKK

Pedang kayu mereka beradu dengan kecepatan yang sulit diterka nalar.

~ * bleach * ~

Srakk...lagi-lagi sebuah anak panah hampir menyerempet lengan Ishida. Ia segera berlari menghindar, kemudian mencoba meluncurkan anak panahnya.

"Sudah kubilang...jangan lengah Ishida-san. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari target..." kata Urahara Sensei, menembakkan anak panah pada Ishida yang bekerja keras menghindar dan mencoba melepaskan anak panahnya agar mengenai sasaran, apel tak lebih dari kepalan tangan terletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, belum lagi anak panah yang terus meluncur dan membuatnya kewalahan.

"Hai...Urahara sensei.." katanya disela napas yang memburu.

"Errghh .." Erang Ishida, lengan kananya terserempet anak panah. Ia menyentuh lengannya dan... SRAAK... ada sebuah anak panah lagi yang lewat 0.5cm dari wajahnya.

"Kubilang tetap konsentrasi Ishida-san.." teriak Urahara-sensei. Ishida mencoba mengembalikan konsentrasinya, menahan perih dilengannya. Ia meluncurkan anak panah dari busurnya...tapi meleset.

Ishida menelengkan kepalanya 15° ...dan ia terhindar dari sebuah anak panah. Ia kembali meluncurkan anak panahnya...hanya mengenai sisi apel, tidak menancap. Lagi, Ishida melompat kesamping menghindar dari anak panah yang meluncur dan ..crasshh... sebuah anak panah lain melukai lengan atasnya.

"Kau bodoh Ishida-san...tidak bisa membaca serangan dan jebakan. Gunakan otakmu.." suara Urahara memenuhi ruang tempat mereka latihan. Ishida diam sesaat, membiarkan Urahara mengincar diri nya dengan mudah. Ia menghindar sedetik sebelum anak panah senseinya itu mengenainya. Dan... cleep.. anak panahnya menancap tepat pada apel ditengah ruangan itu.

"25 menit...hmmm...cukup lama...kemampuan mu belum apa-apa Ishida-san" kata Urahara sambil mengamati jam tangannya. Guru bagian teknologi itu menyimpan busur dan anak panahnya di almari ujung.

"_Gomen ne sensei_.." kata Ishida membungkukkan badannya. Luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa perih.

"Baik...untuk hari ini cukup. Obati lukamu..." kata Urahara-sensei. Ia mengangguk dan kembali keruang luas tempat ia pertama masuk tadi. Melihat Ichigo dan Rukia masih saling menyerang dan bertahan dengan bilah pedang kayu. Memang hanya pedang kayu, tetapi tetap saja bisa melukai. Ia mengambil kotak p3k di dinding dan duduk di lantai, membersihkan lukanya. Benturan pedang kayu masih terus terdengar, nampaknya kemampuan mereka imbang, batin Ishida.

Terlihat Rukia menyarangkan pukulan, mengenai pinggang Ichigo, tapi kemudian serangan Ichigo mendarat. Bahu Rukia terasa perih.

Lagi, Ichigo semakin cepat meluncurkan serangan. Rukia bertahan, ia terdesak. Sesaat kemudian Ichigo menyerang bagian kaki Rukia. Gadis bermata amethyst itu melompat lalu mendaratkan pukulan. Mengenai lengan atas Ichigo dan Plakkk...Ichigo menyerang punggung tangan Rukia, membuat gadis itu menjatuhkan pedangnya. Gadis violet itu berniat mengambilnya namun ia merasakan sabetan pedang kayu mengenai kakinya. Membuatnya limbung dan terjatuh. Sebelum kepalanya membentur lantai ia merasakan tangan menahan pinggangnya menyelamatkannya dari benturan lantai. Tangan Ichigo. Terdiam sesaat dengan posisi itu.

"Ah...arigato Ichigo!" kata Rukia kemudian berdiri dengan kakinya, mengambil pedang kayu yang terlempar cukup jauh darinya. Ichigo hanya berjalan pelan menuju tempat di depan Yamamoto-kucho yang tengah duduk dengan Urahara sensei.

"Yare...yare...yare..tampaknya kau menikmatinya Kurosaki-san..." kata Urahara sensei sambil menampilkan evil-smirk dan mengipasi muka dengan kipas kertas. Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahunya kecil lalu mengembalikan pedang kayu di deretan pedang lainnya.

"Jadi...siapa yang melatihmu selama kau di London?" Urahara sensei bertanya ingin tahu.

"Errr, tak ada?! Hampir setahun saya tak menyentuh pedang dan semacamnya..." Jawab cowok berambut orange itu sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral yang disiapkan disana. Rukia berjalan menghampiri kakek dan senseinya itu.

"Aahhh...Kuchiki-san...hari ini kau kelihatan bersemangat dengan seni pedang. Hanya saja...banyak kelengahan dalam gerakanmu. Latih kembali responmu.." kata Urahara sensei pada gadis violet itu, yang hanya mengangguk dan berharap sang kakek memberinya komentar namun Yamamoto-kuchou hanya diam menatap Rukia, cucu kesayangannya. Menyadari kakeknya tak memberi komentar, Rukia menyusul Ichigo. Mengambil sebotol air minum. Duduk di dekat Ishida yang masih mengobati lukanya.

"Kau terluka Kuchiki-san?" tanya Ishida sambil memperhatikan punggung tangan Rukia. Gadis berambut sebahu itu menurunkan tangannyayang sedang memegangi botol air mineral, mengamati tangannya.

"Ohh...errr..tak apa. Hanya sedikit lebam dan sedikit berdarah kok...nanti juga sembuh" jawab Rukia santai.

"Sudahlah...obati lukamu _midget_!" sahut Ichigo sambil duduk di depan dua orang itu.

"Kenapa?...terpikir padaku?" tanya Rukia dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Ichigo geram.

"Bakaaa! Siapa yang memikirkanmu?!" teriaknya.

Rukia terkikik

"Ya sudah..Ishida...minta antiseptiknya!" kata Rukia. Ishida menarik kotak p3k itu ke depan Rukia.

Tampaknya membersihkan luka dengan tangan kiri tak mudah, karena berkali-kali Rukia menumpahkan cairan antiseptik ke lantai. Ichigo melirik dengan ekor matanya. Lagi, Rukia hampir menumpahkan cairan antiseptik itu di tangnnya.

"Ahhh, dasar merepotkan. Sini tanganmu..." kata Ichigo, merebut kapas yang ada di tangan Rukia dan mulai mengobati luka di punggung tangan gadis violet itu.

"Arrrgghhh..s.akit Bakaaa...pelan-pelan.." Teriak Rukia mengibaskan tangannya yang terasa perih.

"Berisik! Diam saja kau ..." sambar Ichigo sambil memegang tangan Rukia yang di obatinya.

"Ittaii! Kasar sekali sih kau ini.." gerutu Rukia

"Makannya...diam, dasar _midge__!__t_"

"Apaa kau bilang jeruk busuk? Memangnya ini karena siapa?! Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu..." teriak Rukia keras. Kalau saja tangannya tak dipegang Ichigo pasti kepala orange didepannya itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Siapa suruh...responmu buruk..." kata Ichigo sambil menempelkan plester luka di punggung tangan Rukia.

~ * bleach * ~

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Ruang kepala sekolah, Yamamoto memintanya datang sehabis latihan tadi. Sesaat lelaki tua itu mencari sesuatu di almari mahagoni tua yang terletak disudut ruangan. Beliau mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam pekat dengan tulisan serupa emas yang sudah pudar. The Book Of Hougyoku. Begitu Ichigo membaca judulnya. Kepala sekolah itu memberikan buku tersebut pada Ichigo.

"Bacalah...hingga selesai...!" kata Yamamoto-kuchou dengan suara seraknya pada Ichigo.

"Hai...Yama-jii..." jawab Ichigo.

"Dan jangan sampai buku itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain..."

"_Wakatta_..." sahut Ichigo yang kemudian undur diri dari ruangan itu, berpapasan dengan Kurotsuchi Nemu, asisten pribadi Yama-jii.

Ketika Ichigo melangkahkan kaki masuk ke suite mewahnya, ia melihat Rukia fokus di depan televisi sambil memakan potato chip. Menikmati acara The Adventure of Smart Rabbit, Chappy. Ichigo sweatdrop melihatnya, melangkah masuk ke kamarnya saat mendengar Rukia bicara.

"Ada apa jii-san memanggilmu?"

"Tidak..." jawab Ichigo singkat. Menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyimpan buku dari Yamamoto-kuchou di meja. Mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan t-shirt dan celana jeans tanggung. Rambutnya masih basah ketika ia kembali ke ruang tengah. Ada Inoue juga sekarang.

"Hoi...jeruk..." panggil Rukia tanpa menoleh.

"Ada cake di kulkas itu..." sambungnya. Ichigo menatap kulkas mungil yang terletak di ruang samping, bisa dibilang dapur mini, lalu melangkah mengampiri. Membukanya, ada beberapa potong cake. Ia meraih satu dan mengambil sekotak dingin jus strawberry.

Baru saja Ichigo melangkah keruang tengah dan Rukia tiba-tiba berteriak..

"HEEI...siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengambil jus itu? Itu miliku, bakaa..." gadis violet itu berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang di atas sofa. Ichigo hanya melenggang santai menuju kamarnya.

"Aku minta satu...ada banyak kan?"

"Jeruk busuk...kembalikaaannn" teriak rukia sambilberlari ke arahnya, tapi..

Blammm...segera saja cowok orange itu menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Membuat Rukia hanya bisa berteriak-teriak sambil menendang pintu kokoh itu.

"BAKAA...JERUK BUSUK...STRAWBERRY JELEK...KEPALA WORTELLL...KEMBALIKAN JUS KU...KEMBALIKANN..."

Ichigo menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone, sambil dengan tenang memakan cake cokelatnya sesekali meminum jus strawberry –curiannya. Tangannya meraih buku pemberian Yamamoto Kuchou. Menatapnya sesaat. Merasa bahwa usia buku itu cukup tua...perlahan, ia memuka sampulnya. Kertas yang ada didalamnya berwarna kuning muram. Mulai membalik halaman pertama. Tulisan tangan. Hati-hati ia membaca tulisan pudar yang terukir disana.

~ * bleach * ~

**Another Dimension of The World,**

Matahari mulai tinggi, tetapi seorang anak laki-laki berambut sewarna salju masih terus berdiri terpejam dibawah guyuran air terjun yang mengalir dari tebing tinggi. Pakaian anak itu basah, belum lagi butiran air yang menusuk kulitnya bagai jarum, namun ia tetap berdiri tegap, di genggaman tangannya ada sebilah pedang. Cipratan air lembut di sekelilingnya membiaskan sinar menjadi garis-garis warna pelangi. Hamparan rumput dan pepohonan di sekitar tempat itu menambah kesejukan. Sungai jernih mengalir di antara kakinya, menyapu lembut.

"Sudah selesai...pangeran...?" Suara seorang wanita terdengar saat ia membuka matanya. Hijau emerald turqoise itu menatap sekeliling. Mencari sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang duduk santai tak jauh darinya.

Anak lelaki itu menyudahi kesenangannya dan melompat ke tepi. Kimono hitamnya basah, dan ia segera memakai haori putih yang dilemparkan wanita berambut panjang itu padanya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Matsumoto?" tanya anak itu. Wanita berambut blonde tadi hanya membersihkan sebilah pedang ramping.

"Hanya jalan-jalan...seminggu lagi kita harus sudah di Rukongai..."

"Huh..."

"Ah, pangerann...makan ini..." kata wanita yang bernama Matsumoto itu, menyodorkan sepotong semangka merah.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu, Matsumoto?" tanyanya curiga

"Sudahlah...saya lapar nih..." Wanita itu memakan beberapa potong semangka sambil berdendang kecil, tak mempedulikan anak lelaki yang menahan kesal disampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mengambil barang orang lain seenaknya...!" cowok bermata emerald itu berteriak kesal.

"Ayolah...saya tidak mengambilnya...hanya meminta dengan paksa" jawab wanita itu sambil terkikik kecil.

Empat tanda siku muncul di jidat cowok berambut salju itu, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar marah sang wanita berambut pirang sudah memasukkan sepotong semangka ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?...manis kan ...?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Yah, memang..buah merah berair itu selalu meredakan amarah cowok berambut salju itu. Dan akhirnya, meski dengan sedikit menahan kesal, ia memakan juga potongan semangka yang ada di depannya.

"Waktunya semakin dekat, pengeran.." gumam wanita tadi. Hitsugaya Toushiro, cowok bermata emerald tadi hanya menanggapi dingin.

"Musim dingin tahun ini dan badai besar akan terjadi..." sambung wanita tadi

"Huh...percaya pada ramalan membuatku seperti orang bodoh..." kata anak lelaki itu...

"Ayolah...hentikan kata-kata itu pangeran.."

"Huh..."

~ * bleach * ~

To be Continue on chappie 3

Yahai...bagaimana-bagaimana? Gajekah?abalkah?...hohoho...

Yosh...hounto ne Arigato buat semua yang udah baca fic luar biasa aneh ini...

Dan jangan lupa review...hohoho...flame, kritik,,semua saia terima dengan senang hati...^^V


	3. Chapter 3

Gaaahh….akhirnya,,, chap yang ketiga selesai juga..

Gomen karena baru sekarang bisa melanjutkan chapnya..hohoho..*kayak ada yang nunggu aja,*

Emmmhhh,,,Aika pengen ngucapin arigato gozaimasu buat senpai2 dan temen2 yang uda berkenan buka halaman fic gaje saia ini.

Chapter kali ini Aika dedikasikan untuk sahabat Aika yang berulangtahun bertepatan dengan hallowen, Kyukei Hie Ru, Otanjoubi Omedetto Hie-chaaan…wish the best for you! Pokoknya Aika berharap Hie jadi makin baik. Dan terimakasih pernah memaksa saia buat jadi adek dadakannya Hie-chaan. Hohohohoho. Dan gomen karena cuman bisa update fic yang ini, karena Grimm-nii sedang liburan, jadi gak bisa di hubungi. Hehehe *jitaked*

Oke…gak banyak cuap2 lagi dari Aika... lanjuut baca…

DON'T LIKE,,,,DON'T READ!

BLEACH FANFICTION

Rated ; T

Indonesian

Adventure, Friendship, Romance.

AU, AT, OOC

Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's

Chappi e 3 of Love In Mission

"Kaa-san…Hiks…Kaa-saaaan…" rintih seorang anak perempuan itu memanggil-manggil ibunya yang kini jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia ketakutan dalam jeratan tangan seorang laki-laki berwajah samar.

"Berikan Kristal itu...atau dia akan mati!" kata-kata tajam itu terdengar menakutkan bagi sang anak. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin yang menjalar dari lehernya, pisau.

"Kaaa-saaa…." Bisiknya lirih sambil berurai air mata, berharap ia bisa segera berada dalam dekapan tangan ibunya yang nyaman. Wanita anggun yang berada di hadapan mereka mengigil takut.

"Berikan atau tidak Kristal itu, HISANA KUCHIKII!" pertanyaan tajam dari lelaki yang menjerat anaknya itu kembali terdengar jelas. Wanita itu menatap bidadari kecilnya dengan nanar, berada di ujung maut, karena pisau berkilat yang dimainkan lelaki berwajah samar itu di sekitar nadi anak perempuannya. Ia miris melihatnya.

"Dia akan mati, Kuchiki…kau lihat ini?" pisau berkilat itu menyentuh leher mungil gadis kecilnya.

"Ka...aaa-saa...an…hiks…" bisikan ketakutan terus saja meluncur dari bibir sang gadis. Membuat wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri di hadapan mereka terpaku, mengalami dilema. Apa? Apa yang harus dipertahankannya? Gadisnyakah? Atau Kristal itu? Apa? Dan ia tau, Kristal itu separuh kehidupannya.

"Kaa-aaan…ka..saan…!" tangan mungil putrinya menggapai-gapai, merasakan ketakutan.

"Kuchiki…berikan Kristal itu!"

"Jangan lukai putriku...jangan…" teriak wanita anggun yang kini masih menggigil ketakutan itu.

"Berikan kristalnya!" bentak lelaki yang kini menekankan ujung pisaunya di sekitar nadi gadis mungil wanita tadi.

"Kaaa-saaaan…" teriakan anaknya yang ketakutan membuatnya tak lagi dapat berpikir.

"Baik…jangan lukai putriku!" jawaban tegas yang terlontar dari bibir pucatnya. Dan membuat laki-laki berwajah samar itu menyeringai.

"Cepat…atau...nadi anak ini akan kuputus!" tekanan kekejaman tersirat dalam nada lelaki itu.

Wanita anggun yang bermarga Kuchiki itu terdiam. Melakukan gerakan anggun, semacam tarian memutar seolah membentuk lingkaran. Tsukishiro…nama tarian itu. Sesaat kemudian, cahaya memancar dari Sembilan arah yang berlawanan, menuju satu titik pusat, di atas tangan wanita anggun tersebut. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat sesaat kemudian. Ia tersungkur, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Ke..kemari..kan..anak…ku.." katanya terbata. Lelaki berwajah samar yang menyeringai tadi tersenyum lebar. Menghampiri tempat dimana lawan bicaranya berada.

"Nah, kemarikan Kristal itu nyonya Kuchiki." Katanya sambil menyambar Kristal bercahaya terang yang berada di genggaman tangan sang wanita anggun tersebut.

Sang anak melangkah pelan menghampiri ibunya,

BLARRR…

Ledakan cahaya itu membuat sang lelaki berwajah samar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kaa…saaan…kaaa-saaan…" bisik anak perempuan itu ketakutan melihat ibunya yang meregang sakit.

"Kaa-saan…"

"KAAA-SAAAN…."

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu tersenggal-senggal, nafasnya memburu. Peluh mengalir dari wajahnya. Ia membuka mata, dan mentari sore menyengat, membuatnya silau sesaat.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Mencoba menata detak jantungnya yang tak teratur. Ia membenahi posisi duduknya yang bersandar di pagar pembatas atap. Menatap sinar matahari sore yang condong. Dengan pelan, gadis itu berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ketika tangannya hampir mencapai kenop, terjatuh. Lunglai. Begitupun lututnya, bergetar dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk lemah. Ia memandangi lantai yang ada di bawahnya. Ujung-ujung roknya kusut karena ia cengkeram begitu erat. Memejamkan mata, dan merasa telapak tangannya terasa perih tertusuk ujung-ujung kukunya. Gadis itu menyandarkan dahinya di daun pintu yang tertutup.

"Kaa-saan..." igaunya lirih. Ia merintih, sakit. Posisinya masih sama.

"Kenapa bukan aku…" lanjutnya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan dengan susah payah air mata yang hendak mengalir. Menahan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan yang hendak terluncur dari bibirnya. Ia terus menggumam pelan…merintih, tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang menuggu dan medengarnya dari balik pintu.

~ * bleach * ~

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai tiga. Lantai dimana ada kelasnya. Tetapi begitu ia sampai disana, tak ada satu siswapun yang nampak. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari, tapi tetap saja kelas itu tak berpenghuni. Ia membalikkan badan tegapnya, dan segera ia tersentak kaget karena tertabrak oleh seseorang. Gadis yang menabraknya tak mengatakan apapun, hanya berlalu tanpa rasa bersalah menuju meja tempat duduknya. Mengacak-acak laci yang ada disana. Ichigo yang masih shock hanya menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kenapa tidak ada teman-teman?" Tanya remaja bermata musim gugur itu pada sang gadis yang masih menunduk mengacak-acak lacinya. Mengabaikan Ichigo.

"Hoi _Midget_..aku bertanya padamu, baka…" teriak Ichigo tak sabar.

Wuuushhh…brak...sebuah buku tebal hampir saja mengenai mukanya jika ia tak cepat-cepat mengindar.

"Sudah kubilang. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, jeruk busuk!" cewek itu menemukan apa yang dicarinya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu dimana Ichigo berdiri bersandar dengan melipat tangan di atas dadanya.

"Hari ini kelas budaya, bodoh... kita belajar di sanggar. Bukan disini." Gerutunya sambil berjalan cuek. Ichigo mendengus kesal, membuntuti cewek yang dipanggilnya midget tadi, Kuchiki Rukia.

Mereka berjalan sembari sesekali berdebat seru entah tentang apa, hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas budaya yang merupakan sebuah sanggar luas dengan dekorasi ruangnya yang glamour. Jendela kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan itu menampilkan _back-ground_ pemandanagn suasana di luar kelas. Gordyn-gordyn berwarna cokelat muda lembut disibakkan. Di sudut ruang ada sebuah grand piano yang di hias dengan untaian bunga anggrek putih, dengan seorang siswa yang duduk di baliknya. Lampu Kristal menggantung di tengah ruangan, membuat suasana nyaman dan terasa mewah. Kursi-kursi tertata mengelilingi ruangan, menempel pada tembok yang bercat putih. Menyisakan ruangan luas di tengah-tengahnya.

Semua siswa berderet duduk di kursi mereka. Rukia mengamati sekeliling, mencari tempat kosong yang masih tersisa. Ia masih dibuntuti Ichigo yang juga mencari kursi kosong. Mereka menemukan kursi kosong, yang entah kenapa tersisa berdampingan.

Seorang guru nampaknya sedang sibuk menerangkan sesuatu dengan bersemangat dan sesekali tangan mungilnya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Ise Nanao. Sensei mungil itu mengajar budaya, untuk sekedar tahu, Karakura Academy tidak hanya mempelajari budaya Jepang saja. Tetapi juga ratusan budaya lain di seluruh dunia.

Ichigo nampak bosan, senseinya itu tengah menerangkan tentang budaya Eropa, dan tentu saja bagi Ichigo yang baru saja mengabiskan setahun terakhirnya di London menganggap itu sebagai hal membosankan.

"Ladies and gentleman…" suara Nanao-sensei terdengar terputus-putus di telinga Ichigo karena cowok orange itu Nampak mengantuk.

" …dimana saja kita berada…" lagi-lagi Ichigo menguap.

" …untuk berbaur dan beradaptasi. Bahkan jika…" Entahlah, bagi Ichigo, kata-kata Nanao-sensei tak ada yang berarti ditelinganya.

Jrakkk…

"Aghh..." teriak Ichigo tertahan karena merasa kakinya baru saja diinjak dengan keras. Cowok itu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang di sampingnya bersikap tenang seolah tak menyadari bahwa ia lah yang barusaja menyebabkan cowok orange itu berteriak.

"Apa-pa an yang kau lakukan hah?" tanyanya sambil menggegat giginya. Berusaha memperkecil volume teriakan yang hampir meledak dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis disampingnya tanpa menoleh.

" Brengsek kau..." kesal Ichigo. "kau…"

"All right, ladies and gentleman! Kita mulai latian ini…sensei minta dua orang memperagakannya!" omongan Ichigo terputus oleh suara senseinya yang berada di dekatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar gembira.

"Aah… Kuchiki san, maukah kau memperagakannya bersama Kurosaki san?" Tanya sensei itu ramah pada mereka berdua. Ichigo mengangguk dan segera berdiri, berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Sementara Rukia masih gelagapan di tempat duduknya.

"Errr…tapi Sensei…" elak Rukia dengan canggung.

"Ayolaah... sensei tahu, kau bisa sayang…" kata Nanao-sensei. Dari balik punggung beliau, Rukia melihat Ichigo yang menyeringai licik padanya. Membuat Rukia merasa dilecehkan.

"Ba,..baiklah.." jawab Rukia sambil mendekati Ichigo yang berdiri di tengah Ruangan dengan gaya coolnya –kedua tangan yang dimasukkannya kesaku celana dengan bahu yang merendah-

"Nah Kuchiki-san...berdirilah di depan Kurosaki-san" suruh Nanao sensei. Rukia melakukannya dengan canggung. Mata violet cantiknya menangkap lagi senyum licik di sudut bibir cowok itu.

Music mulai terdengar mengalun dari piano di sudut ruang ketika tiba-tiba saja Rukia merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya saat Ichigo dengan nyaman meletakkan tangan kanan kekarnya di pinggang gadis mungil itu, menarik Rukia lebih dekat dan menautkan jemari mereka yang lain lalu mulai berdansa. Seluruh kelas akirnya mengikuti mereka, menikmati pelajaran pagi itu.

"Kenapa _midget_? Kau tak mentertawakanku?" Tanya Ichigo dengan seringai kecil setelah ia memutar Rukia keluar dan menariknya kembali, sehingga Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas detail wajah cowok itu, mata hazel tajamnya, kerutan didahinya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibirnya yang sexy –oh ...apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia! Gerutu gadis itu dalam hati- karena kedekatan tubuh mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rukia mencoba berkonsentrasi pada gerakan kakinya meskipun sebenarnya mulai _berblushing_ ria.

Ichigo menundukkan mukanya, menatap wajah Rukia dekat, masih dengan seringaian licik.

"Hoo...jadi kau _nervous_?" desisnya yang sukses membuat pipi putih Rukia bersemburat merah. Wajah malu itu memalingkan diri.

"Si...siapa bilang...aku hanya kepanasan saja kok," elaknya.

"Dalam suhu 14 derajat celcius ini?" hembusan hangat nafas Ichigo menggelitik leher Rukia.

"Mungkin aku hanya sedikit demam...sudahlah." Elak gadis itu sambil menghentikan gerakannya.

"Oh ayolaah..bukankah pelajaran belum selesai? Kau bilang harus serius kan?" senyum licik cowok itu sambil menarik Rukia lagi. Mengajaknya mengikuti alunan musik. Terpaksa Rukia mengikuti gerakan Ichigo.

"Lagipula bukankah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada mengejek sambil mencondongkan tubuh mungil itu ke belakang dan menahannya sedetik sebelum kembali menariknya. Dahi Rukia membentur pelan dada bidang cowok di depannya itu. Gadis itu bisa mendengar detak jantung normal yang teratur dan tentu saja berbeda sekali dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Musik berubah melembut, dan tentu saja gerakan dansa itu menyesuaikan diri, berubah. Rukia bisa merasa Ichigo semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangan di pinggangnya dan membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo. Aroma wangi musim gugur menguar dari tubuh Ichigo dan menyentuh saraf penciuman cewek violet yang ada didekatnya itu. Entah kenapa gadis ungu itu merasa nyaman dengan kondisinya kini, bahkan sesekali ia menghirup nafas dalam, merasakan aroma lembut musim gugur menyentuh inderanya, ia menikmatinya. Merasakan setiap detail partikel menghampiri indera penciumannya yang kemudian dibawa oleh saraf-saraf menuju otaknya.

Ia tak tahu entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Hanya saja saat musik berhenti maka seluruh pelajaran pagi itu berakhir. Kecewa, sebersit terasa oleh hati Rukia.

Nanao-sensei bertepuk tangan senang.

"_Beautifull…really beautifull__,__ my dear_…" komentarnya saat semua siswa kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Yeah...tahukah kenapa pelajaran pagi ini dansa, honey?" sensei mungil itu berbinar-binar. Tak sabar ingin menyampaikan kabar yang sejak beberapa minggu lalu sudah diketahuinya.

"Dengar..ladies and gentleman, dua minggu lagi…pesta dansa tahunan akan dilaksankan!"

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut informasi itu, hanya ada dua siswa yang tak peduli. Cowok cuek yang duduk disamping gadis violet yang tak berkonsentrasi pada perlajaran mereka.

Nanao sensei masih saja menjelaskan banyak hal soal kebudayaan Eropa yang menjadi tema mereka kali ini, dan tetap juga Ichigo tak memberi perhatian yang berarti.

~ * bleach * ~

"A...ano…Kuchiki-san..ba...bagaimana rasanya bisa belajar berdansa dengan Ku...Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya gadis berambut cokelat itu pada temannya. Mereka sedang menyusuri koridor. Menuju suite mereka yang berada di lantai 5.

"Kenapa?" Tanya seseorang disampingnya.

"Ti..tidak…" jawab gadis penanya itu gugup sambil membuka pintu suite di depan mereka. Di dalam sudah ada makhluk berkepala orange yang sedang keluar dari dapur mini sambil menggigit sepotong kue cokelat.

"_T__a__daima_.." sapa Inoue, gadis cantik itu sambil melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak, ia menggantinya dengan selop rumah.

"_Okaeri_..." jawaban singkat terdengar dari bibir cowok bermata hazel itu sambil berlalu dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

Rukia menyimpan sepatunya lalu memakai selop kepala chappy berwarna putih bersih, menuju kamarnya tanpa menyapa siapapun.

Inoue tampaknya masih berbincang kecil dengan Ichigo, samar-samar Rukia mendengarnya dari dalam kamarnya sambil ia mengganti baju dengan one-piece dress corak sederhana berwarna abu-abu. Ia juga memasukkan seragam karate putihnya ke dalam tas mungil. Lalu kembali keruang tengah. Ia ada jadwal dengan Urahara-sensei sore itu.

"Kau mau latihan?" Tanya cowok berambut orange itu tanpa menoleh saat mendengar Rukia memakai sneakers-nya.

"Hmm...Urahara-san menyuruhku." Jawab gadis itu singkat. Juga tetap berkonsentrasi dengan sepatu putihnya.

"Aku pergi..." pamit cewek itu sambil menutup pintu suite. Ia kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong mansion. Sesekali menyapa teman yang ditemuinya. Dengan berlari kecil gadis itu menuruni tangga terakhir, lalu menuju dojo yang ada di samping gedung sekolah utama. Sinar mentari sore menyinari tubuhnya yang mungil dan menciptakan siluet indah. Tetapi ia hanya bergegas menuju pintu Dojo. Perlahan, gadis itu membuka pintu.

"Sensei?" sapanya ketika melangkah masuk. Lenggang. Tak ada siapapun. Harusnya sensei nyentriknya itu sudah menunggu.

"Kemana sensei itu…" gumam Rukia kecil sambil meletakkan tas kecilnya di sebuah kursi. Ia sendiri segera berjalan menuju sisi bangunan, menghampiri tembok yang terpenuhi oleh tatanan bilah-bilah pedang kayu. Semuanya pedang mahal yang dipesan khusus oleh kakeknya untuk kegiatan ekstra di academy.

Ia mengambil sebilah pedang kayu anggun. Meraba bagian tajamnya dengan perlahan. 'antik...' pikirnya dalam hati. Baru saja ia mau mengembalikan pedang itu saat mendengar suara yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh...kau sudah datang Kurosaki-san? Masuklah...aku sudah menunggumu. "

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati sensei bertopi blaster itu mempersilahkan si kepala jeruk masuk. Tentu saja Rukia mengernyit. Bagaimana tidak? Seharusnya sedari tadi ruangan itu kosong. Jadi darimana sensei itu? Apakah ia hantu? Pikir Rukia ngaco. Gadis itu mengibaskan kepalanya. Melihat strawberry berkepala jeruk itu berbincang dengan senseinya. Dua orang itu menghampiri Rukia yang masih diam sambil membawa sebilah pedang kayu, ia bersandar di tembok.

"Nah Kuchiki-san, hari ini berlatihlah dengan Kurosaki-san! Aku ada urusan.." kata Urahara .

"Haaah?... kenapa harus dia?" teriak Rukia protes.

"Yaah...lagipula kecakapan permainan pedangmu sangat kurang, jadi kupikir Kurosaki-san bisa membantumu." Kata sensei itu.

Rukia melirik dengan ekor matanya pada cowok tegap yang berdiri santai itu. Datar, tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Yah...sudahlah. Sesukamu Kurosaki-san.." kata sensei aneh itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan dojo.

Ichigo mengambil sebilah pedang yang ada didekatr Rukia.

"Ganti bajumu.." suruh cowok itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Rukia.

Rukia mendengus, meletakkan bilah pedang kayu yang sejak tadi dibawanya, menghampiri tas kecilnya lalu pergi ke ruang ganti. Lima menit kemudian, gadis berambut sebahu itu kembali menghampiri pedang kayu yang tadi disandarkannnya di dinding.

Ia menoleh, melihat lelaki tegap itu memunggunginya sambil mengamati deretan pedang. Segaris evil-smirk terlukis di sudut bibir gadis bermata violet itu. Ia berjalan pelan kemudian dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya. Tergetnya: bahu Ichigo yang Nampak santai. Namun...

Taaakkkk…

Serangannya tertahan oleh pedang kayu lain. Cowok orange itu menangkis serangannya, masih sambil memunggunginya.

"Pemikiran yang bagus…tapi sayang, kau lupa dengan kesigapanku, _Midget_.." kata Ichigo dengan seringaian licik.

Rukia melompat mundur. Dan cowok tegap itu kini berbalik, menghadapnya. Jarak mereka terpaut 2 meter.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, menganalisa posisi cowok itu dan berpikir dari bagian mana ia akan menyerang.

"Kau tahu…tidak ada gunanya bertarung dengan berpikir terlalu lama. Ikuti nalurimu dan biarkan insting yang menuntunmu. " Ichigo menurunkan pedang kayunya

"Setidaknya itu hanya pemikiran orang bodoh macam dirimu…"

"Oh ya?...jika kau menganggap ratio adalah segala-galanya. Huh...tapi bertarung itu naluri nona Kuchiki.."

Rukia berlari, menyabetkan pedangnya. Tapi tangkisan demi tangkisan yang terus diterima olehnya.

Ichigo masih dalam posisi bertahannya, tampaknya cowok itu tak berniat melakukan serangan balik.

"Jangan berambisi terlalu besar untuk menang," ejek Ichigo dengan suara terkekeh yang membuat Rukia semakin ganas melancarkan sabetan pedangnya.

"Men-nye-bal-kan…kepala jeruk…" kata Rukia sambil merengsek maju. Sudut matanya lagi-lagi melihat senyum licik dibibir Ichigo.

"Hah..hah.." napas Rukia mulai terengah. Ia kembali mengambil jarak. Cukup jauh kali ini. Sedikitpun sabetan pedangnya tak ada yang mengenai cowok orange itu.

"Kenapa? Kau menyerah?"

"Siapa bilang, strawberry busuuk!" teriak Rukia sambil berlali untuk serangan barunya.

Tapi lagi-lagi selalu tangkisan menghadang serangannya itu. Mereka dalam posisi berhadapan dengan pedang yang beradu keras. Menahan posisi itu.

"5 menit. Kalau kau tak mengenaiku sedikitpun, bersiaplah Rukia Kuchiki…" kata Ichigo.

Rukia melompat mundur, menyeka keringat di ujung hidungnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Akan kuselesaikan 2 menit lagi…" kata Rukia sambil menyiagakan posisi tubuhnya. Melompat maju.

"Aku tersanjung Nona..." jawab makhluk orange itu sambil menghindar kesamping.

"Kehormatan bagiku bisa membuat makhluk brengsek sepertimu tersanjung,"

Jeda serangan diambil Rukia.

Wuush…pedang kayu yang digenggam Rukia menyabet Ichigo. Tapi tangan kiri cowok itu justru memegangnya santai, menggenggamnya, seolah kecepatan tadi tak ada artinya.

"Lambat.." gumam Ichigo. Menyentakkan pedanganya, Rukia kembali merebut dan berusaha menendang perut Ichigo. Meleset, karena cowok itu mundur cukup jauh.

"Sudah 5 menit...jadi aku tak akan sungkan-sungkan lagi Midget." Kata Ichigo sambil memainkan pedangnya sebentar.

"Aku tak peduli.." uajr Rukia kembali melakukan serangan. Kali ini ia mengayunkan pedang kayunya, menyabet lengan Ichigo. Tapi serangan itu hanya mengenai udara kosong, sebab..

"Banyak celah..." bisik sebuah suara ditelinga Rukia. Sebilah pedang kayu mengancam lehernya. Ia melakukan salto, berharap lepas dari ancaman itu. Lepas memang, tapi ia merasakan ujung pedang menekan punggungnya.

Takkk..

Ia mencoba menyingkirkan dengan pedangnya. Lalu melompat mundur mengambil jarak. Tapi cowok tegap itu menyerangnya. Sekarang ia tersudut dengan menahan serangan bertubi-tubi yang malancar dan mengancam tubuhnya.

"Kuingatkan...kuda-kudamu terlalu banyak celah..." Rukia merasakan bahu mungilnya ditekan dengan bilah pedang kayu. Ia menunduk, merendahkan tubuh dan mencoba menendang kaki cowok itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, Ichigo menghindarinya sempurna. Hanya tulang keringnya yang terserempet ujung sepatu Rukia.

"Pemikiran cepat...tapi tidak efektif!" seringai Ichigo licik.

"Urusai.." sanggah Rukia melakukan salto dan menodong muka Ichigo dengan pedang kayunya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, merasa posisinya sempurna. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, cowok orange itu sudah berpindah posisi dibelakangnya.

"Lamban…"

Gadis violet itu berbalik dan mundur selangkah. 'yak..terpancing jebakan..' seringainya sambil menyabetkan pedang kesisi kiri tubuh cowok tegap itu. Membuat Ichigo menggeser langkahnya kekanan. Tembok menyambut. Kini posisinyalah yang berada dipojok ruangan. Bagian kanan dan belakang terhenti oleh tembok sedang Rukia terus menyerang dari depan dan samping kirinya. Ia berhenti.

"Mati kau Ichigo.." kata Rukia dengan senyum iblis kemenangan, karena pedang kayunya menyentuh leher cowok itu. Sedetik Ichigo diam, tapi cowok itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Menyepak posisi kaki Rukia yang tak siaga sehingga membuat cewek violet itu limbung. Satu pukulan lagi dikaki dan…..

Brakkk.. Sukses, Rukia terkapar dilantai kayu. Ichigo menunduk diatasnya dengan senyum setan.

"Kau yang mati Midget.." ujarnya kalem sambil menyentuhkan ujung pedang kayunya tepat di ulu hati Rukia. Satu kakinya mengunci gerakan tangan Rukia yang masih menggenggam pedang.

"Haaah…" gadis violet itu menghembuskan napas setengah kesal. "Baiklah.." sambungnya.

Ichigo menyeringai kecil, menyingkirkan pedang kayu dari tubuh Rukia. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut Rukia.

Sambil mengibaskan debu di bajunya Rukia merapikan seragam karatenya.

"Masih terlalu banyak celah, dan kau terlalu sering tidak siaga!" gumam Ichigo sambil berlalu kesudut lain. Menghampiri deretan kursi dan duduk di salah satunya.

"Urusai… lagi pula sejak awal aku memang tak suka dengan seni pedang," sahut Rukia yang berjalan menuju tas mungilnya, mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguk isinya.

"Tapi pertempuran dengan pedang yang terpenting Baka Midget.."

Bruakkk ..klottak…

Rukia melemparkan botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah ke muka Ichigo tapi ditangkis oleh tangan kekar Cowok itu.

"Kenapa pedang?"

"Karena itulah yang menjadi kekuatan utama nantinya.." jawab Ichigo sambil menyeka butiran keringat di pelipis de ngan punggung tangannya.

"Oh bagus...hanya kau yang tahu segala-galanya..." ujar Rukia sinis. Ichigo tak menanggapi hal itu, hanya berdiri kembali dan mengambil pedang kayunya yang tadi tergeletak.

"Ambil pedangmu..." perintah Ichigo menghampiri Rukia yang masih duduk santai dilantai

"Oh ayolah Tuan Kurosaki...aku masih ingin duduk," kata Rukia malas.

"Sayangnya Urahara sensei tak menyuruhku untuk menemanimu duduk-duduk Nona." Jawaban itu disertai Ichigo yang menghunuskan pedang ke leher Rukia.

"Haah …dasar jeruk brengsek!" omel Rukia sambil bangkit dari duduk santainya dan menyambar pedang kayu yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

"Siapa yang kau maksud M-I-D-G-E-T?" gumam Ichigo kesal.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tentusaja KAU ! KUROSAKI BRENGSEK!" Rukia menekan tiap huruf saat menyebut dua kata terakhir tadi, dan malang, mata violetnya menatap seringai setan lagi disudut bibir Ichigo.

Cowok itu tiba-tiba saja berjalan kearahnya, memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Sembil tersenyum licik, Ichigo terus maju mendekati Rukia.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Rukia sambil melangkah mundur. Bersiaga.

"Kau bilang aku brengsek kan?"

"Lalu kenapa?" bantah Rukia mencoba santai meski ia msih terus melangkah mundur. Dan….punggung mungil itu membentur dinding.

Ichigo berdiri di depan Rukia. Tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa tidak mundur lagi hem?"

"Me...memangnya kenapa"

Ichigo benar-benar mempersempit ruang gerak Rukia, karena sekarang ia menumpukan tangan kirinya ditembok, tepat disamping kepala Rukia sambil menunduk. Menatap wajah mungil itu.

"Mau...apa kamu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang mulai berwarna pink.

Ichigo nyengir dan kemudian tersenyum licik..

"Menurutmu?" justru ia balik bertanya. Tangan kirinya kini berpindah memegang leher belakang Rukia dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Rukia merasa perutnya bergolak, pedang kayunya tergeletak di lantai dan kedua tangannya menahan dada bidan Ichigo yang mulai menghimpitnya.

"Mi...minggir…" katanya tak begitu jalas. Tapi cowok itu justru menarik kepala Rukia lembut, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan memiringkan kepala orangenya sedikit.

"Asal kau tahu midget...aku akan.."

"Ich...Ichigo...Ming..minggir…" Potong Rukia. " Minggmmmhhh…." Perkataan gadis itu tak terselesaikan.

~ * bleach * ~

To be Continue on chappie 4

Uhuhuuhu…saia minta maap readers karena udah motong chap ini seenak jidat. Hehehe *ketawa bersalah*. Tapi saia emang suka motong adegan siih, jadinya…*plak*.

Yah pokoknya ini hanya strategi saia agar saia bisa semangat bikin lanjutannya, jadi hountou ne gomenasai minnaa..*bungkukin badan*.

Jadi bagaimana? Lanjuut atau berhenti saja? Review onegaiii….

Tolong saran dan kritikannya yaah…

Terimakasiiiih…..


	4. Chapter 4

Yieyyyy…

Akhirnya fic saia yang terlantar ini berlanjut juga. Hohohoho

Well, saia buru-buru melanjutkan chapter ini karena mendapat "gugatan" dari para readers tentang chap selanjutnya atas ke-seenak jidat-an saia dalam memotong adegan. Uhuhuhu… gomeeen…

Dan, tak lupa *jiah, formal amat nih* saia ucapin Arigato Gozaimasu untuk semua yang udah baca dan meninggalkan 'jejak' *jitaked* dikotak review. Heheheheh

Oke..karena sudah terlalu banyak cuap2 gaje, mending lanjut baca…

Don't forget to review.

Tapi saia tetap pegangin semboyan FFN…

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

BLEACH FANFICTION

Rated ; T

Indonesian

Adventure, Friendship, Romance.

AU, AT, OOC

**Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's.**

Chappie 4 of Love in Mission

Flashback of previous chap

Cowok itu tiba-tiba saja berjalan kearahnya, memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Sembil tersenyum licik, Ichigo terus maju mendekati Rukia.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Rukia sambil melangkah mundur. Bersiaga.

"Kau bilang aku brengsek kan?"

"Lalu kenapa?" bantah Rukia mencoba santai meski ia masih terus melangkah mundur. Dan….punggung mungil itu membentur dinding.

Ichigo berdiri di depan Rukia. Tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa tidak mundur lagi em?"

"Me..memangnya kenapa"

Ichigo benar-benar mempersempit ruang gerak Rukia, karena sekarang ia menumpukan tangan kirinya ditembok, tepat disamping kepala Rukia sambil menunduk. Menatap wajah mungil itu.

"Mau..apa kamu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang mulai berwarna pink.

Ichigo nyengir dan kemudian tersenyum licik..

"Menurutmu?" justru ia balik bertanya. Tangan kirinya kini berpindah memegang leher belakang Rukia dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Rukia merasa perutnya bergolak, pedang kayunya tergelatak dilantai dan kedua tangannya menahan dada bidang Ichigo yang mulai menghimpitnya.

"Mi..minggir…" katanya tak begitu jelas. Tapi cowok itu justru menarik kepala Rukia lembut, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan memiringkan kepala orangenya sedikit.

"Asal kau tahu midget..aku akan.."

"Ich..Ichigo..Ming..minggir…" Potong Rukia. " Minggmmmhhh…." Perkataan gadis itu tak terselesaikan. Karena merasakan bilah pedang kayu menekan lehernya, dan bibirnya terkunci oleh tangan Ichigo.

"Kau sudah mati, Nona Kuchiki…" kata Ichigo masih dengan senyum liciknya dan tetap menekan pedangnya ke leher jenjang Rukia.

"Siall.." gumam Rukia kesal. Ia menghela napas. "Jauhkan pedangmu…" perintah Rukia pada Ichigo.

Cowok bermata cokelat musim gugur itu menurunkan pedangnya.

"Dasar..tidak bisakah kau berkonsentrasi?" gerutu Ichigo sambil melangkah mundur. Meninggalkan Rukia yang sedang mengambil pedangnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang tak konsentrasi?" kata Rukia keras (baca: teriak) dengan nada kesal.

"Tentusaja kau, baka…" gumam Ichigo

"AKU TIDAK BAKA, BAKAAA….!" Teriak Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ichigo berbalik,

"Tidak bisakah kau berkonsentrasi, bahwa kita sedang berlatih seni pedang? Jadi aku tidak akan menciummu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mengharap ciumanmu, jeruk busuk!"

"Bukannya tadi kau?" seringai Ichigo.

Rukia melemparkan pedang kayunya dengan brutal ke tubuh Ichigo, yang tentusaja ditangkap dengan sigap oleh cowok musim gugur itu. Nafas Rukia memburu karena kesal.

"Aku membencimu, Kurosaki!" katanya kesal. Menyambar tas kecilnya dan keluar dari dojo tanpa mengganti seragam putihnya.

Brakkk…

Suara pintu dojo yang terbanting keras membuat Ichigo hanya menghela nafas kecil.

Rukia POV.

Kulangkahkan kaki cepat-cepat dari dojo laknat itu, err maksudku dari dekat manusia brengsek bernama Kurosaki Strawberry.

Tak peduli dengan beberapa kakak tingkat yang menatapku heran. Masa bodoh..

Pintu asrama tertutup, yeah aku tahu..hari sudah sangat sore kan?

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan Kuro-jeruk brengsek itu, dipikirnya aku ini apa? Seenaknya saja…

Ohh..ayolah Rukia. Untuk apa marah-marah? Batinku kesal. Tapi toh orang itu benar-benar brengsek kan? Heeei..apa-apaan pikiranku ini.. huhhhh

Aku berlari menaiki tangga, terus dan terus. Kakiku serasa pegal dengan hal ini, dan aku mencela kakekku yang tak membangun lift, errr..atau minimal eskalator untuk asrama ini.

Pintu atap mansion didepanku…ku dorong perlahan. Dan seperti biasanya, lenggang..hanya ada bangku kecil yang biasa kududuki ada disana.

Kulempar tas kecilku begitu saja dilantai. Selanjutnya, yeah..rutinitas harianku…menumpukan lengan di pagar pembatas dan menatap sore diujung barat. Sewarna darah.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam..merasakan angin sore membelai lembut wajahku. Seolah membawa kekesalan-kekesalan yang ada diotakku pergi.

Entahlah sejak kapan aku memiliki hobi semacam ini. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya.

Well…hari ini aku kesal.

Kenapa?

Jangan tanyakan itu padaku, karena aku sendiri tak mengetahuinya.

Entah…kupikir…..kupikir..aku...aku tak kecewa bukan? Ohh, bagus..berpikir saja sesukamu otak brengsek.

Kataku memaki sambil menarik rambut sebahuku.

Aku kesal..karena hari ini..aku kalah lagi olehnya. Dan, semua itu hanya karena sisi cewek mendominasi otakku. Arrrggghhhhh ..aku benci hal ini.

Dimana..dimana..jiwa bertarung yang selama ini diajarkan Jii-san..Dimana Rukia Kuchikiii?

Wuussssshhhhhhhhh….

Aku tersentak, kutolehkan kepalaku karena merasa angin menerpa keras.

Kosong, tak ada apapun. Haaahhh..mungkin aku memang lelah.

Kulangkahkan kaki menghampiri tas, menyambarnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu atap. Menarik handle dan melangkah keluar dari tempat favoritku itu. Perlahan, menuruni tangga dan melangkah menyusuri lorong mansion.

Pintu-pintu _suite_ sudah tertutup meski aku bisa mendengar canda dari dalamnya.

Kuhampiri pintu _suite_ku, dan membuka kuncinya.

"Tadaima…" kataku sambil kembali mengunci pintu.

"Okaeri Kuchiki-saan…" jawaban itu terdengar dari ruang kecil disamping ruang tengah. Dapur mini.

Tampaknya Inoue sedang membuat sesuatu (baca: racun). Jadi buru-buru kulepas sepatu dan memakai selop kamar secepat kilat lalu melarikan diri kedalam kamar sebelum aku disuruh mencicipi racu..errr… maksudku makanan unik imajinatif-mengerikannya itu.

Aku melemparkan tasku, membuka almari dan menyambar hakama serta dress ungu chappy yang kusukai.

Merendam diri di bath-tube *yang hanya ada di _suite_ ku, karena aku memaksa Jii-san untuk memasangnya*

Begitu selesai mandi, aku keluar. Duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Kuchiki-san..?"

Aku menoleh. Inoue dengan pakaian santainya.

"Un..?"

"Ayo turun..nanti waktu makan malam terburu habis!" ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Errmm..aku malas..kau pergilah sendiri. Aku..tidak lapar." Kataku.

"Aaah..Kuchiki-san..kenapa tak pernah ikut makan malam siih…Kuchiki-san tidak lapar?" tanyanya polos. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku bisa makan kue nanti. Tak apa..pergilah.."

"Ya sudah..aku pergi Kuchiki-san.." kata gadis cokelat itu sambil melangkah keluar dari _suite_ kami.

Aku menyalakan televisi, mengganti channel-channel karena tak ada satu acarapun yang kusukai. Kulirikkan mata mengamati pintu yang ada disebelah kamarku.

Ngomong-ngomong..si jeruk itu sudah kembali belum yah?

Heeiii…untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Segera kukibaskan kepalaku berulangkali.

Tapi..errr..aku kan hanya ingin tahu. Mungkin ia sudah dikamarnya itu, atau mungkin sedang menemui Jii-san untuk membicarakan hal -yang selalu mereka tutupi dariku?-

Hell..yeah,, aku tahu..mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan aku benar-benar kesal akan hal itu.

Krakk…kunyahan potato chip yang kugigit keras terdengar jelas. Sungguh..aku kesal.

"Sedang kesal?"

Degggghh…

"Aagghh…!" aku tersentak kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja si strawberry itu sudah duduk disebelahku.

"Kau….kau…dasar baka! Ucapkan salam sebelum masuk, bodooh…" umpatku kesal pada makhluk urakan itu. Manusia itu hanya mengangkat bahu kecil, menyambar potato chip dari tanganku dan mulai meng-eksplorasi isinya.

"Mungkin kau memang butuh alat bantu dengar. Aku sudah mengucap salam dan kau tetap tak mendengar!"

Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya

"Oh bagus..mungkin aku memang tuli.." jawabku sinis sambil mengangkat lututku dari lantai dan memeluk keduanya.

End of Rukia POV.

Ichigo mem-pending suapan potato chip ke mulutnya. Ia terdiam, kemudian menatap gadis yang memeluk lutut disampingnya itu.

"Kau..kenapa marah?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan bungkus potato di meja. Sang gadis violet hanya bergumam kecil

"Tidak.." singkat. Lalu mulai beranjak bangkit dari sofa nyaman menuju kamarnya.

Blammm.. pintu berhias chappy tertutup rapat.

Rukia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, menelungkup. Ia menarik liontin kalungnya, menatapnya, mengamati setiap detail leluk serpihan kristal bening itu.

Entah kenapa, blitz-blitz tentang ingatan masa lalu menghampiri otaknya.

Dan, sensasi dingin menakutkan yang terasa berasal dari lehernya juga mulai menyebar.

Rasa takut akan sesuatu mendominasi pikirannya.

Dingin..sakiit…sakit.

Perasaan itu mulai menyebar kesetiap sel yang ada ditubuhnya.

Napasnya tersenggal, keringat dingin bermunculan didahi dan telapak tangannya.

Gadis violet itu terburu-buru bangun, pergi kekamar mandi. Membasuh mukanya dengan air, terhuyung…

Lagi, ia membasuh mukanya. Tak peduli jika bajunya mulai basah..

"Arrhhhh…." Teriaknya sebelum kegelapan menguasai pandangnnya.

~ * bleach * ~

Rumah kayu itu terlihat sepi dari luar. Lagipula letak tempat itu memang tepi hutan. Hanya ada kurang dari sepuluh rumah lain yang menempati kawasan itu. Sangat terisolasi dari dunia luar. Letaknya yang memang diketinggian membuat semakin sulit akses menuju tempatnya.

Dirumah kayu itu, seoramg remaja berambut perak sedang bertarung dengan wanita muda berambut _blonde_. Benturan-benturan pedang logam terus terdengar dari rumah berpagar kayu tinggi.

Remaja berambut perak terus merengsek maju dengan pedangnya. Membuat lawan bertarungnya terdesak mundur, sedikit kewalahan.

"Stop..!" teriak wanita _blonde _yang membuat sang rambut perak menghentikan serangannya. Pedangnya menggantung diudara.

"Yah..saya percaya, anda memang benar-benar sudah berkembang pangeran… jadi bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja latihan kali ini?" pintanya dengan mengedipkan mata menggoda.

"Cih..kau memang penakut, Matsumoto.." cibir sang remaja sambil berbalik. Menyarungkan pedangnya.

Wanita yang tadi dipanggil Matsumoto itu terkikik kecil, menyimpan pedang disarungnya. Menatap punggung lawan latihannya barusan yang mulai menjauh.

Clanggg…. Srakkkk..

Sebuah pisau terlempar menuju semak didekat mereka. Tinggal beberapa senti dari leher belakang remaja perak yang berjalan itu, kalau saja ia tak segera menangkis dengan pedangnya sendiri, tentu kini ia tinggal nama saja. Pisau tadi hendak mengancam lehernya.

"KAU mau membunuhku, matsumotoo….?" Geram remaja perak itu sambil berbalik dengan muka angker. Tiga tanda siku muncul dijidatnya.

Matsumoto hanya terkekeh

"Mana mungkin…hanya ingin tahu, apakah anda masih sigap seperti biasanya…." Jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kauuu…" geram remaja yang kini melangkah pergi dengan dagu terangkat. Kesal. Kalau saja ini di dunia manga, tentu akan terlihat back-ground api berkobar-kobar disekelilingnya.

Wanita berambut blonde yang kini merapikan rambutnya berdendang kecil.

"Sudah lama Kyoraku-san..?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, karena memang tak nampak satu orangpun dihalaman itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba dari balik pagar tinggi meloncatlah seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut panjang hitam yang menutup kepalanya dengan caping. Jubah mencolok bertabur bunga warna-warni menutup tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Kau tetap siaga…seperti biasanya, Matsummoto…." Kata lelaki itu.

"Terimakasiih.." sambung Matsumoto sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat..masih tetap jenius seperti biasanya, Kyoraku-san…"

"Bagus..dan jangan lupa, amati tindakannya. Jangan sampai bocah itu bertindak tanpa menunggu _nymph_ …"

"Baik…"

"Bilang padanya, serpihan itu tak akan bisa diambil tanpa_nya_, jadi percuma saja jika ia memaksa…"

"Dari mana anda tahu..?"

"Huh..ada banyak cara untuk mengetahuinya. Aku pergi.." katanya singkat dan tiba-tiba sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

Wanita pirang itu berjalan menuju rumah kayu, membuka pintunya,

"Pangeran?" sapanya. Tapi remaja yang diharapkannya ada ditempat itu sudah lenyap.

~ * bleach * ~

"Nghhh…"

Rukia, tubuh mungilnya yang terbungkus selimut tebal menggeliat perlahan. Ia membuka matanya, beradaptasi dengan kondisi cahaya kamarnya.

Sesaat kemudian ia terduduk. Selimut tebalnya ia singkirkan.

Memejamkan mata sesaat, mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dan kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Terakhir kali yang diingatnya adalah teriakan samarnya dikamar mandi. Jadi, siapa yang memindahkannya? Pikirnya heran.

Gadis itu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Pening. Kepalanya terasa berat. Tapi ia memaksakan diri. Memakai selop kepala chappynya dan tertatih menuju pintu kamar.

Cklekk…ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah warna orange. Rambut cowok tegap yang kini sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton serbuah film action yang diputar di televisi.

"Mana buku itu…?" Tanya Rukia sembari berjalan menuju tempat Ichigo yang sedang duduk santai.

"Buku apa?" jawab Ichigo tanpa menoleh.

"Sudah kubilang….buku yang diberikan Yama-jii padamu! Mana?" sentak Rukia keras.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu…."

Kata-kata itu menyengat telinga Rukia. Meski ia masih merasa pening dan kakinya tak begitu kuat, tapi cewek itu maju. Menerjang Ichigo. Bermaksud melancarkan pukulan tangannya.

Grepp..

Tangan mungilnya dengan mudah ditahan Ichigo. Cowok bermata cokelat musim gugur itu sudah berdiri tegap untuk menangkis serangannya.

Rukia menyentakkan tangannya. Gadis itu mundur selangkah menahan emosinya

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu…Buku yang diberikan..hh..Yama-jii…buku yang ada diruang Yama-jii..aku pernah melihatnya. Dan aku tahu….hhh..jii-san..memberikannya padamu. Jadi jangan berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa Ichigo Kurosaki…!" teriak Rukia. Menatap nanar pada orang yang ada dihadapannya kini. Tak peduli jika waktu sudah hampir tengah malam dan seluruh penghuni asrama sedang tertidur lelap.

"Lalu kenapa?" suara Ichigo yang tenang semakin menyulut emosi Rukia.

"Kau…kau…berikan buku itu…biarkan..hh…aku membacanya! Aku..hh..aku juga pemilik serpihan hougyoku…aku..berhak mengetahui apa itu hougyoku…. Aku berhak mengetahui sejarah..hhh hougyoko..aku sama berhaknya..sepertimu…" Suara teriakan Rukia memenuhi suite itu. Ichigo masih dalam sikap tenangnya. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Beritahu….beritahu aku..Apa itu Hougyoku! Beritahu aku….!" lagi-lagi teriakan Rukia menggema.

"It's not my bussines…!" tukas Ichigo.

Belum lewat sedetik saat gadis violet itu mendaratkan tendangannya kelutut Ichigo(yang dihindari dengan sempurna)

"Aku…" Rukia bergerak kesamping kanan selangkah. Menyerang Ichigo dengan kepalan tangannya "berhak… " tapi lagi-lagi serangannya ditangkis sempurna oleh cowok itu. Mereka seakan lupa bahwa mereka berada dalam suite, bukan dojo karate. "mengetahui….." Rukia menendang lagi. Kali ini sasarannya perut Ichigo. "….semua tentang…" katanya saat kakinya hanya menyambar udara kosong "..hougyoku…!" tinjunya merengsek, berharap mengenai tubuh Ichigo.

Tangkisan sempurna lagi yang diterimanya. Lalu merasakan tangan kekar mencengkeram bahunya dan detik berikutnya ia sudah terbanting jatuh disofa lembut ruang santai itu dengan seorang cowok yang menunduk diatasnya. Menghentikan momentumnya.

Mungkin karena pengaruh kondisi tubuhnya. Mungkin juga karena otaknya tak berpikir jernih sehingga kini ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas, tak bisa bergerak. Yang jelas, gerakannya terkunci sempurna.

"Buku itu bukan untuk kau baca!"

"Aku….hhh…memiliki serpihan…hougyoku…. Sama…sepertimu! Jadi beri aku satu alasan bagus atau aku akan membunuhmu Ichigo Kurosaki…!" teriak Rukia lagi.

Ichigo menatap tajam pada mata violet Rukia yang ada dibawahnya.

"Dengar,…itu bukan….."

"Apa? Apa?...beritahu aku kau ini, apa yang aku bukan!" sentak Rukia. Berontak untuk bangun. Percuma. Ichigo masih mengunci gerakannya.

"Aku tak tahu!...dengar Nona Kuchiki…aku tak tahu apa alasan Yama-jii tak memberikan buku itu padamu! Jadi, kenapa tak kau tanyakan itu pada Jii-sanmu?" jawab Ichigo. Mata elangnya menatap tajam pada violet-amethyst Rukia. Mendengar napas memburu gadis itu.

Mata violet itu mulai mengendur. Memejam bersamaan dengan saat Ichigo melepaskan kunciannya pada tubuh Rukia.

Ichigo berdiri, membelakangi sofa tempat Rukia masih terlentang lemah.

"Setiap orang punya alasan untuk melakukan dan tidak akan sesuatu…" katanya sambil bergerak menghampiri remote televisi dan mematikannya.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap punggung cowok bertubuh atletis itu.

"Dan aku bukan Tuhan…!" Ichigo berbalik. Menghadap Rukia. "Yang mengetahui alasan yang dipikirkan setiap manusia.." lanjutnya saat berjalan menghampiri Rukia.

Mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju pintu kamar berhias kepala chappy.

Rukia tak mengatakan apapun. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan matanya terasa panas saat cowok beraroma msim gugur itu meletakkan tubuhnya dengan lembut diatas tempat tidur, menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau sakit! Jadi beristirahatlah, karena kita tak punya banyak waktu!" kata Ichigo saat meninggalkan Rukia yang sudah terbaring ditempat tidur.

Cowok itu melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar Rukia, tapi sebelum menutupnya kembali berbalik dan bicara.

"Dokter asrama berpesan, kau hanya butuh istirahat!" katanya dan..

Blammm..pintu itu tetutup sempurna. Menyisakan Rukia sendiri dalam kamar beraroma levender miliknya. Begitu menyadari ia sendiri, setitik mutiara mengalir dipipi putihnya. Ia tahu, ia gadis tangguh. Tapi tetap saja ia hanyalah remaja cewek biasa, dan menangis adalah pelampiasan kekacauan hatinya.

~ * bleach * ~

Waktu menunjuk pukul 07:30 pagi saat Rukia berjalan lesu menghampiri kulkas disudut dapur mini dalam _suite_nya.

Mengambil sekotak dingin jus strawberry. Menghampiri meja, dan menuang isi jus kotak itu dalam gelas bening kecil. Baru saja ia akan meminumnya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari sisinya dan menghentikannya meminum jus itu.

Rukia tertegun saat mendengar suara seorang cowok dibelakangnya.

"Kupikir meminum jus sepagi ini akan membuatmu makin sakit!"

Rukia berbalik dan mendapati seorang cowok berwajah tampan dengan rambut orange berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak kurang dari lima centimeter.

"Makan ini. Sebentar lagi kelas mulai!" kata Ichigo. Tangan kirinya meletakkan segelas cokelat panas melewati samping kanan Rukia dan tangan lain meletakkan bento melewati samping kiri Rukia, diatas meja -tempat cewek itu bersandar- yang berada dibelakang Rukia. Bohong jika tak terjadi kontak tubuh dengan cewek violet itu, sebab Rukia merasakan gesekan lengan Ichigo ditubuh mungilnya.

Rukia bisa merasakan, aroma wangi musim gugur yang kemarin mengkontaminasi otaknya. Ia juga melihat, detail ke-bening dan teduhnya mata amber Ichigo.

Cowok orange itu berhenti dua detik lebih lama dari waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk meletakkan sekotak bento dan segelas cokelat panas dimeja itu.

Ichigo menarik tangannya lagi. Mundur satu langkah dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berdiri dalam diamnya.

Langkah kaki Ichigo menjauh dari pendengaran Rukia.

Gadis violet itu bisa mendengar pintu suite yang menutup. Entah kenapa ia tak peduli pada waktu dan kelas yang akan segera dimulai.

Hanya saja, Rukia meraih kursi dan duduk menghadapi bento serta cokelat panas yang terletak diatas meja itu.

Tak ada keinginan untuk menyentuhnya. Sama sekali, sedikitpun.

Ia hanya meminum cokelat panas itu dengan perlahan, setengahnya. Dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Menyambar tas sekolahnya.

Ketika ia sedang memakai sepatunya, ia bisa mendengar bel sekolah yang mendengung.

Pertanda kelas-kelas sudah dimulai.

Saat menutup pintu suite dan menguncinya gadis itu merasakan suara Ichigo semakin merasuki pikirannya.

'Setiap orang punya alasan untuk melakukan dan tidak akan sesuatu…' perlahan ia melangkah. Menyusuri koridor yang sepi, karena semua penghuninya sudah berada di Karakura Academy.

'Jadi, kenapa tak kau tanyakan itu pada Jii-sanmu?'

Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, suara Ichigo terus terngiang.

Ia mempercepat langkah. Melewati lantai demi lantai yang lenggang. Menyeberangi aula luas dan mnuju pintu keluar.

Gadis itu berlari, menyusuri halaman kecil yang menghubungkan asrama dengan mansion kakeknya. Tak memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang berjajar dikanan kirinya. Melambai dengan pesona mereka.

Hanya satu yang ditujunya, pintu mansion kakeknya.

Ketika ia menekan bel, ada pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ia menerobos masuk, mencari dimana kakek yang dihormatinya itu berada.

Ya, ia menemukannya. Sedang duduk sendiri didepan meja makan.

Baru saja gadis bermata violet itu mau membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ketika sang kakek –tanpa menatapnya- bicara.

"Sudah kubilang padamu Rukia. Berulang kali! Itu takdirmu. Entah akan kau percayai atau tidak, kau hanya harus menjalaninya!"

Mendengar suara kakeknya, seluruh tanya yang tadi akan terlontar dari bibirnya menghilang. Memudar. Dan tak satupun yang tersisa.

"Yama-jii…." Katanya sembari mununduk.

"Kau sudah terlambat masuk kelas. Jangan sampai sensei-mu memarahi, Rukia!" kata Yamamoto-kuchou saat mengelap tangannya dengan tissue.

Rukia membungkukkan badan dan segera pergi.

Langkah gadis Itu semakin cepat. Menuju gedung Karakura Academy.

Bisa terdengar, suara kakak tingkatnya yang sedang berolahraga digedung samping. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Menyususri tangga, terus dan terus. Hingga pintu atap ada didepannya.

Barulah, gadis itu memperlambat larinya.

Perlahan, ia mendorong pintu dari besi itu.

Sinar matahari menyambutnya, terasa hangat.

Ia menjatuhkan tasnya dan bergerak menuju pagar. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas.

Selalu, ketinggian menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Menatap halaman depan Karakura Academy dan tersenyum miris saat pandangan matanya jatuh didepan gerbang kompleks academy itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kaien-nii…?" bisiknya lirih.

Ia melewatkan waktu, berdiam diri menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar pembatas. Tak ingin memikirkan apapun.

Entah sudah menit keberapa ia lewati, mungkin pula beberapa jam telah berlalu meniggalkannya yang masih terdiam.

"Sudah kuduga!"

Rukia tersentak kaget. Menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sesosok cowok berdiri santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, dengan bahu yang merendah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu atap –gaya khasnya-.

Rukia menolehkan pandangannya lagi, menatap halaman depan sekolahnya itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" gumam Rukia.

"Mencarimu?" lebih terdengar pertanyaan jawaban dari cowok yang berdiri santai itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"

"Oh ayolah….nona Kuchiki. Bukankah hanya ketinggian yang akan kau tuju untuk mencari ketenangnan?"

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Rukia tertegun. Cowok itu mengetahui kebiasaannya hanya dalam seminggu pertemuan mereka.

Dan fakta itu membuat Rukia berpikir, sebegitu mudahkah ia ditebak, atau sepintar apa cowok itu sehingga bisa menganalisis pribadinya dengan tepat?

"Kelas sudah mulai sejak tadi!"

"Aku tak peduli.." jawab Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Benarkah?" suara cowok itu –Ichigo Kurosaki- sudah berpindah kesisinya.

Rukia tak menjawab, memejamkan mata. Merasakan dalam-dalam sinar mentari yang memeluknya dan memeberikan kehangatan pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh..?" Rukia tak menangkap maksud pertanyaan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kenapa sejak kemarin kau membeku begitu?"

"….." hening, tak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Sepatah katapun tak ada yang mengalir dari bibir cewek itu.

"Aku ….butuh…kejelasan.." Gumamnya.

"Tak ada…!" singkat. Tanpa ekspresi. Jawaban dari Ichigo.

"Kau bohong!" tukas Rukia. Kekesalan masih mendominasi pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan dirinya ditarik. Sepasang tangan membuatnya menatap cowok yang ada disampingnya itu. Ia merasakan lengan atasnya dipegang erat. Dan wajah cowok itu hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Dengar! Aku benar-benar tak tahu apapun cerita tentang Hougyoku. Dan.."

"BOHONG…aku tahu kau berbohong KUROSAKI!" teriak Rukia memberontak.

"Rukia! Lihat aku, lihat mataku! Aku tak tahu apapun tentang itu. Buku dari Yama-jii tak menceritakan tentang sejarah hougyoku!" jelas Ichigo. Pupil mata hazelnya tak berubah sedikitpun. Hembusan napasnya teratur dan denyut nadinya normal. Rukia tahu itu…fakta itu hanya bercerita bahwa memang cowok didepannya itu berkata apa adanya. Tak ada kebohongan. Tapi otak Rukia tetap memberontak, tak mau mempercayai.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Rukia mendengar Ichigo mencondongkan diri dan berbisik ditelinganya. Napasnya terasa hangat menggelitik telinga Rukia. Jarak yang sangat-sangat dekat hingga sekilas terasa bibir cowok itu menyentuh telinganya. Ada rasa nyaman mengalir dalam tubuhnya kala itu.

Aroma musim gugur terasa jelas di indera penciuman Rukia.

Lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi ditahan. Tangan cowok itu menjauh.

Rukia masih membeku. Berdiri diam ditempatnya saat ia melihat cowok yang sejak beberapa hari lalu menggoda dan mengusilinya itu mundur selangkah.

Meninggalkannya sendirian diatap academy.

Ia mendengar tapakan kaki cowok tadi ditangga.

Gadis violet itu mengambil tasnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak begitu saja. Keluar dari pintu atap dan menuruni tangga. Didepannya cowok tadi berjalan menjauh.

Ia melangkahi satu demi satu anak tangga.

"Kudengar Urahara-san hari ini akan memantau seni bela dirimu yang terkenal. Mau berlatih denganku atau semacamanya?"

Rukia mendongak menatap heran pada cowok yang berada agak jauh didepannya itu

"A.." ia masih heran dan belum berbicara.

"Oke..kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban ya! Kutunggu sore nanti didojo!" dan bayangan cowok tadi menghilang dibelokan koridor.

Rukia bergegas lebih cepat. Menuju kelasnya. Menyusuri koridor diantara kelas-kelas.

Menyusul cowok cakep yang tadi bicara padanya.

Tapi tak terkejar dan saat ia sampai dikelas, cowok itu sudah duduk tenang mendengar guru mengajar.

Jadi secepat apa cowok itu berjalan?

~ * bleach * ~

To be Continue on chappie 5

Uhuhuhuhu…..

Setelah berjuang mati-matian *plak*, akhirnya selesaaai!

Emmmmhhhh,,, chap kali ini sebagai permohonan maaf saia buad para reader karena sudah memotong chap kemarin seenak jidat tanpa berpikir . Gomenn…. *bungkukin badan 90 derajat*

Yah, itu aja.

Dan jangan lupa review yaah…

Kritik dan saran saia tunggu lhooo *blink2*

Terimakasiiiiihhhhhh…


	5. Chapter 5

Minnaa…. Selamat siang ^^

Saia kembali untuk meneruskan fic gaje yang terlantar ini. Uhuhuhhuu *plakk*

Yeah..berhubung minggu lalu adalah minggu ujian yang tampaknya tiada berakhir *jitaked*, saia tak dapat bergembira ria melanjutkan fic aneh ini. Jadi, salahkan sekolah yang selalu memberikan ujian disaat yang tak menyenangkan *buaghhh*

Dan, yang tak pernah lupa, Arigato Gozaimasu untuk semua yang udah membaca dan meninggalkan review di kotak review. Untuk saran-saran yang senpai berikan, terimakasiih banyak… semoga dengan itu, ada perbaikan untuk tulisan saia ini. *plakkk* *dijitak karena kebanyakan ngoceh*

Yosh, karena itu…lanjut baca…..

Tapi, semboyan FFn tetap berlaku.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!.**

BLEACH FANFICTION

Rated ; T

Indonesian

Adventure, Friendship, Romance.

AU, AT, OOC, GAJE, TYPOS,

**Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's.**

Chappie 5 of Love in Mission

Flashback of previous chap

"Kenapa?"

"Eh..?" Rukia tak menangkap maksud pertanyaan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kenapa sejak kemarin kau membeku begitu?"

"….." hening, tak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Sepatah katapun tak ada yang mengalir dari bibir cewek itu.

"Aku ….butuh…kejelasan.." Gumamnya.

"Tak ada…!" singkat. Tanpa ekspresi. Jawaban dari Ichigo.

"Kau bohong!" tukas Rukia. Kekesalan masih mendominasi pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan dirinya ditarik. Sepasang tangan membuatnya menatap cowok yang ada disampingnya itu. Ia merasakan lengan atasnya dipegang erat. Dan wajah cowok itu hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Dengar! Aku benar-benar tak tahu apapun cerita tentang Hougyoku. Dan.."

"BOHONG…aku tahu kau berbohong KUROSAKI!" teriak Rukia memberontak.

"Rukia! Lihat aku, lihat mataku! Aku tak tahu apapun tentang itu. Buku dari Yama-jii tak menceritakan tentang sejarah hougyoku!" jelas Ichigo. Pupil mata hazelnya tak berubah sedikitpun. Hembusan napasnya teratur dan denyut nadinya normal. Rukia tahu itu…fakta itu hanya bercerita bahwa memang cowok didepannya itu berkata apa adanya. Tak ada kebohongan. Tapi otak Rukia tetap memberontak, tak mau mempercayai.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Rukia mendengar Ichigo mencondongkan diri dan berbisik ditelinganya. Napasnya terasa hangat menggelitik telinga Rukia. Jarak yang sangat-sangat dekat hingga sekilas terasa bibir cowok itu menyentuh telinganya. Ada rasa nyaman mengalir dalam tubuhnya kala itu.

Aroma musim gugur terasa jelas di indera penciuman Rukia.

Lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi ditahan. Tangan cowok itu menjauh.

Rukia masih membeku. Berdiri diam ditempatnya saat ia melihat cowok yang sejak beberapa hari lalu menggoda dan mengusilinya itu mundur selangkah.

Meninggalkannya sendirian diatap academy.

Ia mendengar tapakan kaki cowok tadi ditangga.

Gadis violet itu mengambil tasnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak begitu saja. Keluar dari pintu atap dan menuruni tangga. Didepannya cowok tadi berjalan menjauh.

Ia melangkahi satu demi satu anak tangga.

"Kudengar Urahara-san hari ini akan memantau seni bela dirimu yang terkenal. Mau berlatih denganku atau semacamanya?"

Rukia mendongak menatap heran pada cowok yang berada agak jauh didepannya itu

"A.." ia masih heran dan belum berbicara.

"Oke..kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban ya! Kutunggu sore nanti didojo!" dan bayangan cowok tadi menghilang dibelokan koridor.

Rukia bergegas lebih cepat. Menuju kelasnya. Menyusuri koridor diantara kelas-kelas.

Menyusul cowok cakep yang tadi bicara padanya.

Tapi tak terkejar dan saat ia sampai dikelas, cowok itu sudah duduk tenang mendengar guru mengajar.

Jadi secepat apa cowok itu berjalan?

**~*bleach*~**

Hari itu, semua siswa-siswi Karakura Academy tampak sibuk. Mulai dari kelas 7 hingga 12..semuanya nampak tenggelam dalam persiapan pesta dansa tahunan sekolah. Pembicaraan yang terdengar diantara gerombolan siswa tak lepas dari bahasan tentang pesta itu. Pesta yang akan diselenggarakan malam lusa.

Terutama siswa cewek, gossip mereka tak jauh dari soal gaun, higheels, parfum, aksesori, hingga tatanan rambut. Kesibukan yang luar biasa.

Berbeda sekali dengan Rukia yang sedari pagi –ia tak mengikuti pembelajaran dikelas- membenamkan diri diantara tumpukan buku kuno diperpustakaan, yang terletak disudut paling jauh ruang luas itu. Sudut yang sangat jarang didatangi oleh siswa. Selain karena letaknya yang terlalu jauh dari ruang utama, juga karena buku-bukunya yang sangat kuno.

Rukia tak begitu peduli dengan debu-debu yang terselip diantara halaman-demi halaman yang dibacanya, tak peduli jika kadang satu-dua ekor lepisma merangkak dari sekat halaman karena begitu lamanya buku itu tak dibuka.

Ia tetap tak berhenti membaca-baca, berharap menemukan sebuah kata yang sejak bertahun-tahan lalu ada diotaknya. Berharap menemukan jawaban dari jutaan Tanya yang terus berseliweran. Dan berharap rasa penasarannya mongering. Oke, mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang seperti itulah keadaanya. Entah berapa puluh buku kuno sudah dijelajahinya, namun semuanya nihil. Tak ada satu bukupun yang memuat tentang hal itu. Apakah begitu rahasianya hal itu sehingga tak ada satu bukupun yang memuatnya? Ataukah, seberapa kuno hal itu sehingga buku-buku yang ada diruang itu tak memuatnya? Se-rahasia-kah hal itu untuk diketahui?

Semuanya begitu samar, tidak hitam dan putih. Selalu..sejak dahulu menempati zona abu-abu.

Rukia menghela napas, cukup lelah. Ia melirik jam tangan bergambar chappy yang meingkar dilengan kirinya. Waktu makan siang. Pantas saja suasana diluar cukup ramai.

Ia barusaja akan mengambil sebuah buku lagi saat ada suara yang menyapanya.

"Kuchiki-san…!" membuat gadis bermata amethyst itu menoleh. Mendapati teman suitenya datang dengan senyum lebar.

"Oh hai…" jawabnya. Mengambil satu buku kuno lagi dan kemudian duduk dikursi.

"Emm Kuchiki-san..kenapa tak masuk kelas?" Inoue, cewek itu bertanya kemudian duduk didepan Rukia.

"Aku..hanya sedang mencari tahu..sesuatu…!" ujar Rukia sambil membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu.

"Oh..apakah tentang hougyoku lagi?"

"Un…!" Angguknya "Tapi..darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Ahahaha..anu…itu…aku…aku dengar waktu..Kuchiki-san tanya pada Kurosaki-kun tadi malam. Ehehehe…" Jawab Inoue dengan nyengir dan tawa canggung. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Oh…!" tukas Rukia kecil. Masih menunduk, jemari mungilnya menyusuri tiap baris kalimat yang terukir dalam buku itu.

"Err,…Kuchiki-san..kudengar sore ini kita boleh keluar untuk mencari keperluan…mau pergi?"

Rukia menggeleng. Malas.

"Aku…yah, tak ada yang kuperlukan. Jadi gomen..aku tak ikut!"

"Hm..atau mungkin kita jalan-jalan saja Kuchiki-san…? Aku mengajak Chizuru-chan, Mahana-chan, Tatsuki-chan, Ryo-chan…"

"Tidak. Gomen tapi aku tak ingin pergi!" sambar Rukia.

"Oh..yah…baiklah kalau begitu."

Hening. Rukia menghela napas.

"Inoue?"

"Yah?"

Rukia tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Kemudian ia menatap teman suitenya itu.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang serpihan Hougyoku yang kau milki?" suara Rukia terdengar serius.

"Ung…aku..aku tidak tahu Kuchiki-san! Hanya saja…namanya Shun-shun Rikka!"

"Aku tahu itu..yang lain?" potong Rukia kan penjelasan temannya.

"Ung..tak ada…aku tak tahu… kenapa Kuchiki-san bertanya itu?"

Rukia, gadis itu menggeleng lemah. Membenamkan wajahnya kembali pada buku yang tadi dibacanya. Terdiam.

Mengerti, bahwa temannya tak mau diganggu, Inoue segera mengucapkan salam dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Rukia menatap bukunya. Mengehela napas panjang.

Ia bingung harus melakukan apalagi untuk mencari tahu tentang hal itu. Apa?

**~*bleach*~**

Aula asrama disulap menjadi ballroom. Malam ini suasana pesta sudah mulai terasa meski pesta baru benar-benar akan dimulai tigapuluh menit kedepan.

Disuite-suite mansion, semua sibuk berbenah diri. Keributan-keributan kecil tedengar dari tiap balik pintu yang tertutup. Mulai dari hairdryer yang terlalu panas hingga higheel yang tak sesuai untuk kaki.

Inoue sedang menyisir rambut Rukia. Mencoba memberikan tatanan yang sesuai. Gadis berambut cokelat itu memakai gaun merah marun menyala tanpa tali bahu sepanjang tumitnya yang dipadukan dengan higheels setinggi 5 cm.

"Jangan….!" Elak Rukia saat melihat Inoue akan merubah tatanan rambutnya.

"Eh…" Inoue menatap lewat cermin.

"Biarkan saja..aku tak perlu…!" kata Rukia sambil bangkit dari kursi rias didepan cermin dalam kamar Inoue.

"Baiklah….Kuchiki-san, mana higheelsmu?" tanyanya pada Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Aku harus kekamar…!" sahutnya cepat sambil bergegas pergi dari kamar Inoue.

Blammm

Pintu kamar yang berhias kepala chappy itu tertutup rapat.

Rukia duduk dibibir ranjangnya. Mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mukanya menunduk. Tak peduli pada gaunnya yang sudah rapi.

Gaun putih dengan tali spaghetti yang menampakkan kulit putih mulusnya dengan jelas. Aksen berenda hitam menghias bagian atas dengan sulaman benang-benang warna senada menyusup diantara helai-helai gaunnya.

Hanya sebatas lutut gaun itu berakhir yang ia padu dengan sepatu pesta tanpa hak berwarna putih.

Saat gadis itu mengangkat mukanya, tak terlihat sapuan make-up jenis apapun.

Tatapan matanya tak terbaca, entah berapa ratus emosi yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Violet amethyst yang selalu misterius.

Rukia meraba liontin kalungnya yang kini terekspose sempurna, tak tersembunyi dibalik gaun. Kalung berliontin pecahan Kristal itu menambah kesan misterius pada kecantikannya yang natural.

"Kuchiki-san? Daijobou desuka?" sebuah suara dan ketukan terdengar telinganya.

"Ya..aku segera keluar Inoue…" jawabnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya, membuka kenop pintu dan mendapati Inoue yang berdiri dengan muka cemas.

"Ayo kita turun…" ajak Rukia dengan senyum kecil.

Mereka menyusuri koridor yang ramai. Semua siswa sedang bergegas menuju aula utama.

Dan disana, seluruh siswa berkumpul.

Meje-meja panjang berisi makanan mewah tersaji. Deretan gelas-gelas minuman Nampak menggoda untuk dicicipi. Benyak orang datang, karena memang kerabat-kerabat siswa diundang untuk menghadiri pesta tahunan ini.

Lampu-lampu Kristal yang menggantung menambah suasana cerah temaram. Banyak dekorasi yang semakin memeriahkan suasana aula yang biasanya lenggang itu.

"Ku..Kuchiki-san..aku..anu…itu..ada Sora-nii…" Inoue berkata pelan yang dipotong oleh Rukia.

"Oh..oke…tak apa. .pergilah…!" Jawab Rukia. Tahu bahwa temannya itu telah melihat kakaknya disudut lain ruang pesta. Inoue mengangguk dengan khawatir dan meninggalkan Rukia.

Gadis violet itu mengamati sekeliling. Semuanya…gaun..tuxedo….tampaknya ini bukanlah pesta sekolah. Batinnya kecil. Ia merasa bosan, seperti biasa diantara para bangsawan yang membuatnya tak bisa bertingkah sesuka hati.

Ia melihat setiap temannya yang menemui keluarga-keluarga mereka yang datang berkunjung, sementara ia tahu…bahwa tou-sannya tak mungkin datang.

Mustahil pula ada teman yang datang, sebab teman yang dikenalnya semua berasal dari academy ini. Jadi tak akan ada tamu untuknya.

Rukia menyudut, berdiri diam sambil memegang segelas –Err..mungkin whine?- oh bukan, hanya segelas lemon tea hangat.

Kakeknya memasuki aula. Semua keributan lenyap. Menunggu yang terhormat kepala sekolah Karakura Academy memberikan sambutannya.

Rukia tak begitu mendengar dan memberikan perhatian tentang apa yang disampaikan kakek satu-satunya itu. Ia justru menatap terdiam pada cowok usil teman suitenya yang berada didekat pintu masuk aula, Nampak sedang melingkarkan lengannya pada seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum lembut. Sekitar berusia 12 atau mungkin lebih.

Hell ..yeah… mungkin pacarnya? Who cares? Batin Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengambil kue cokelat berlapis krim yang Nampak manis.

Pesta belum mulai, dan tetap saja Rukia tak peduli.

Ketika gemuruh tepuk tangan yang menandakan pesta resmi dibuka, Rukia justru menguap lebar, bosan. Ia menegak lagi lemon tea hangat yang ada ditangannya.

Music mulai terdengar, dan ratusan pasangan mulai turun ke lantai. Banyak juga undangan yang hanya berdiri ditepi, bercakap-cakap santai dengan anak-anak mereka.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya, mencari-cari kalau ada si kepala merah yang tahun lalu mengunjunginya sebagai 'kerabat'. Namun tampaknya si babon kepala api itu tak datang kali ini.

Rukia berjalan pelan keseputar ruangan. Hanya sekedar untuk melemaskan otot kakinya yang terasa pegal. Tubuh mungilnya menelusup diantara para undangan.

Beberapa orang menyapanya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil untuk membalas semua itu.

Sungguh ia merasa bosan, sedikitpun ia tak ada niat untuk berdansa. Lagipula toh memang ia tak punya pasangan?

Hell.. sempurna sudah. Bukan…bukan masalah baginya karena tak punya pasangan. Lagipula sejak beberapa hari lalu ia sudah menolak ajakan dari teman-teman dan senpai cowoknya. Ia memang tak berniat datang kepesta ini bersama seseorang. Merepotkan, karena, well..hanya akan menimbulkan keributan.

Begitulah resiko menjadi noble dikeluarga besarnya. Baik dari klan Yamamoto mauapun klan Kuchiki.

Gadis violet itu menyambar lagi segelas lemon-tea, meminumnya.

Saat melirik jam ditangannya, ia terkesiap. Bukan karena hampir pukul 12 dan ia harus berlari sebelum sang pangeran mengetahui identitasnya seperti Cinderella. Tetapi lebih karena ia teringat apa yang sejak tadi siang sudah terencana rapi diotaknya.

Segera Rukia melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba sesantai mungkin menyusuri aula menuju tangga mansion. Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke suitenya. Dan ia melangkah naik tangga, tanpa seorangpun yang menyadari kepergiannya. Mungkin…mungkin tak ada selain...dia.

**~*bleach*~**

Gadis itu melangkah memasuki suite. Menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Menguncinya lagi.

Ia melepas sepatu pesta dan mengganti dengan selop yang nyaman. Menghela napas saat menyadari kelenggangan suite mewah itu.

Ia menghampiri pintu kamar yang bukan pintu kamarnya, karena..well tak ada hiasan kepala chappy menggantung disana.

Ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Tak terkunci.

Ia melangkah memasuki kamar itu..beraroma *sniff-sniff*…yeah, beraroma sama dengan_ dirinya_, musim gugur yang harum.

Hanya lampu meja temaram yang menyala dikamar itu dan cukup baginya untuk mengeksplorasi isinya.

Gadis itu melangkah menghampiri sebuah meja yang berisi tumpukan buku-buku disudut ruang. Membolak-baliknya.

Hamlet by Shakespeare, Julius Caesar written by Shakespeare, Romeo-Juliet, The Tragedy of Anthony and Cleopatra. What the hell? Dimana? Dimana buku itu? Bisik gadis itu berulang-ulanag mencari buku yang dicarinya.

Titus Andrenius by Shakespeare.. .The Phoenix and The Turtles…

Apa-apaan ini? Gerutu gadis itu kesal.

Tak ada dimeja itu buku yang berbalik, bermaksud mencari dialmari yang ada disampingnya saat mendengar sapaan yang membuat darahnya membeku seketika.

"Sudah ketemu, Nona Kuchiki?" sapaan itu benar-benar membuat jantung Rukia hendak meledak. Shit… batinnya kesal.

"Kupikir Kuchiki family tak pernah mengajarimu untuk mengintervensi ruang pribadi orang lain bukan?" lanjut cowok itu yang bersandar dipintu, berdiri santai dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi.

Rukia tahu, harusnya ia segera minta maaf. Tapi nyatanya kini ia hanya membeku ditempatnya sambil menatap terkejut pada sosok yang bersandar dibalik pintu kamar itu. Meski dalam keremangan lampu tidur, Rukia tetap bisa melihat mata cokelat amber yang menatap langsung ke amethystnya.

"Sudah ketemu yang kau cari?"tanya cowok itu sambil melepas tuxedo hitam yang sejak tadi membalut kameja resminya. Cowok itu melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari kerah kamejanya, menariknya dan kemudian melemparkan itu diatas tempat tidur bersama tuxedonya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia sambil melepas kancing lengan yang terasa ketat.

"Kupikir seharusanya kau mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengintervensi kamarku, dan tampaknya hari ini bukan keberuntunganmu..." kata-kata iu membuat Rukia semakin membatu.

"Ada yang salah dengan saranku?"

Rukia melangkah mundur, satu-demi satu saat menyadari cowok itu berada begitu dekat didepannya.

Detik berikutnya Rukia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik dengan keras dan selanjutnya ia terduduk paksa dibibir ranjang.

Cowok yang sejak tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya itu kini berada didepannya, kedua tangan besarnya menekan bahu Rukia, memaksa cewek itu untuk duduk diam.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh. Ia tak berani menatap mata elang tajam yang terasa mengintimadasi jiwanya.

"Lihat aku..." perintah cowok itu sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia.

"Rukia..." tegasnya dengan nada yang tak mungkin ditolak oleh siapapun, termasuk Rukia.

Gadis violet itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mendongak. Ia masih memejamkan mata. Merasakan tangan hangat erat dikedua bahunya. Rukia membuka mata.

Hazel musim gugur menatap tajam amethystnya

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, buku itu bukan untuk kau baca. Bagian mana dari kata-kata ku yang tak kau pahami?" Suara rendahnya menelusup digendang telinga Rukia. Membuat gadis violet itu semakin sulit meski untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata saja.

"Ke-Kenapa...?" gumam Rukia dengan suara kecil, kontak mata tetap terjadi diantara mereka. Karena Rukia entah mengapa, sedikitpun tak bisa menggerakkan wajahnya untuk berpaling.

"Karena buku itu tidak untuk kau baca..." jawabnya.

Rukia merasakan kemarahan merambat dari hatinya, sejak kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi...selalu...selalu pertanyanannya dijawab sama.

Ia marah, napasnya mulai memburu.

"Aku..." perkataanya terhenti saat merasakan ibu jari tangan kanan cowok didepannnya itu menyentuh bibirnya sementara jemarinya yang lain membelai pipi Rukia.

"Jangan...jangan katakan lagi..." Bisikan pelan mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka.

"Akan kuberitahu apa yang harius kau tahu..nanti...saat waktunya"

Rukia menatap kosong. Gadis itu memejamkan mata sesaat, menyingkirkan lengan yang sejak tadi menahan bahunya. Cowok itu mundur selangkah, memberi ruang gerak pada Rukia yang segera berdiri tanpa bicara apapun, melangkah menuju pintu yang tertutup.

Ia meraih kenop pintu, hampir membukanya saat tangannya terhenti oleh tangan lain. Ia merasakan cowok beraroma musim gugur tepat berdiri dibelakanganya. Dan kemudian sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang mungilnya dengan nyaman. Membuatnya merasa ratusan kupu-kupu diperutnya seakan membentur memaksa hendak terbang. Ia merasa dagu cowok itu menyentuh bahu mungilnya. Gesekan antara kulit putih mulusnya dengan dagu pemilik mata amber itu membuat darahnya memanas. Napas hangat menyapu lembut pipinya.

"Kau tahu...kau boleh datang lagi kekamarku..." bisik cowok itu dengan nada rendah.

Pipi Rukia memerah dan refleks ia menyiku perut cowok itu.

"Ergrh..." erangan sakit terdengar.

Rukia berbalik.

"Bastard..." katanya kesal. Rona merah masih terukir dipipi mulusnya. Dan detik selanjutnya gadis violet itu malangkah keluar dengan membanting pintu kamar keras-keras.

Meninggalkan seorang cowok tersenyum kecil seperti idiot -dalam konotasi yang baik, tentusaja-

**~*bleach*~**

Ichigo menyambar jaket cokelat yang tergantung dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ia melangkah keluar setelah mengunci pintu. Bersamaan dengan saat seorang cewek mungil juga muncul dari balik pintu kamar berhias kepala chappy atau apalah itu namanya.

Ichigo mengganti selop kamarnya dengan sneaker putih. Setelahnya, ia bersandar di didinding menunggu Rukia yang sedang menunduk untuk memakai sepatu.

"Jadi..kau mengajakku membolos?" gumam Ichigo sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Tidak juga..." jawaban singkat itu terdengar dari bibir Rukia.

Begitu gadis violet itu selesai memakai sepatunya mereka segera menyususri koridor-koridor panjang mansion yang sepi. Tentusaja! Karena seluruh penghuni asrama memang sedang mengikuti jadwal kelas-kelas mereka di academy kecuali dua anak itu.

Mereka melangkah menuju gerbang depan kompleks academy.

"Tanpa izin?" gumam Ichigo. Rukia yang berjalan disampingnya nendengus pelan.

"Apa susahnya sih..hanya membolos sehari saja tak akan membuatmu mati kan?"

"Jadi inikah tour ala Rukia Kuchiki yang terkenal?" sahut Ichigo dengan nada mencemoh.

Mereka sudah menyusuri jalanan lenggang menuju kota Karakura.

Benar, mereka hanya berjalan kaki. Lagipula tak adakendaraan umum seperti taksi maupun chikatetsu didekat kompleks Karakura Academy.

Ichigo berjalan santai. Menyakukan kedua tangannya. Rambut orangenya memantulkan sinar matahari cerah. Sementara itu, disampingnya Rukia terus menunduk. Tampak bosan. Padahal dialah yang memaksa Ichigo untuk membolos sekolah hari ini dan pergi keluar.

Kencan? Bukan. Bukan hal menyenangkan macam itu.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah..menurutmu?

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kencan? Seharusnya kau sudah menentukan kemana kan? OWHHH..." cowok orange itu berteriak tertahan karena sakit menjalar dari tulang keringnya. Yah, baru saja si mungil Rukia kuchiki melancarkan serangannya.

"Bukan kencan, bodooh...!" teriakan Rukia membuat telinga Ichigo mendenging.

"Yah..yah...whatever.." gumamnya.

Jalanan sudah mulai memasuki kota. Trotoar-trotoar tampak penuh oleh orang-orang yang berjalan kesana-kemari.

"Lewat sisni.." kata Ichigo meraih lengan Rukia dan membimbing gadis itu melewati trotoar yang ramai.

"Oi midget.." panggil Ichigo. Rukia mendongak

"Kita bisa nonton film?" lanjutnya menatap Rukia

"Oke!"

"Atau kita bisa cari makanan?"

"Oke!"

"Mungkin kau mau menceburkan diri kedanau taman itu?" pertanyaan Ichigo tampak menjebak karena tampaknya Rukia tak memperhatikan kata-katanya. Tapi gadis violet itu tak masuk perangkapnya.

"Nggak. Swimming pool diasrama lebih mewah!" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Senang mengetahuinya..." Ichigo tertawa kecil. Sadis.

Entah bagaimana mereka menemukan tempat tujuan mereka, yang jelas kini keduanya memasuki taman kota Karakura yang tenang dan hijau.

"bunny?" seru Rukia tertahan. Matanya berbinarmelihat kelinci meompat-lompat diantara tanaman perdu hijau yang memenuhi kawasan itu.

Ia melepaskan diri dari gandengan Ichigo dan dengan mata gembiramenghampiri kelinci-kelinci.

Sesaat Ichigo sweatdrop melihatnya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mengarahkan dirinya duduk disebuah kursi taman yang menghadap danau biru menyegrkan ditengah kawasan taman yang berada dibawah sebuah pohon rindang dan membuat tempat itu tak tersinari terik matahari. Membiarkan Rukia dengan kesenangannya. Langit biru yang cerah tampak membuat suasana semakin menyenagkan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Memang musim gugur, tapi toh tak semua tanaman menguning dan dan menggugurkan diri. Banyak tanaman disitu yangmasih hijau segar.

Pantulan sinar matahari dari danau itu membuat Ichigo merasa silau dan memejamkan mata. Angin lembut menelisik diantara rambut orangenya. Aroma wangi dedaunan mengingatkannya akan suasana taman yang ada diseklahnya setahun lalu, London. Dan hal itu membuatnya teringat pula dengan gadis berambut ungu gelap dengan pita merah yang selalu ceria dan membuatnya bingung -lebih tepatnya ia selalu diusili-

"Daydreaming, Kurosaki..?"ia mendengar suara menghampiri telinganya bersamaan dengan sepasang tangan mungil memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Tangan itu putih, mulus, tapi siapa yang menduga dibalik telapak tangannya yang memeluk leher Ichigo tersimpan sebilah pisau lipat mungil -yang tak diragukan lagi mampu menyobek leher dan memotong nadinya-. Napasmemburu menyapu rambut orangenya.

"Ayolah Nona Kuchiki...bukankah mengerikan jika seorang noble keluarga bangsawan sepertimu masih selalu membawa pisau lipat kemana-mana?" jawab Ichigo sambil meletakkan tangan besarnya diatastelapak tangan mungil itu.

"Lebih mengerikan mana dibandingkan denganmu?" bisik Rukia tajam. Pisau itu menyentuh leher Ichigo.

"Hei...kau tak perlu mengancamku dengan pisau segala... aku akan memberitahumu Shortie!"pelukan itu mengerat, hamper mencapai tahap cekikan.

Mungkin jika orang-orang melihatnya bakal menduga meraka sedang bermesraan. Tapi nyatanya jauh dari itu, nyawa yang mereka taruhkan.

"Ayolah Kuchiki..singkirkan pisaumu. Kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin memelukku, itu boleh, tak perlu pakai alasan mengancamku dengan pisau segala kan?"

Duaggghhh...

Jitakan manis itu mendarat dikepala orange Ichigo. Tangan kiri Rukia yang memegang pisau masih melingkari leher Ichigo. Sementara tangan kanannya beristirahat diatas kepala orange itu setelah melancarkan serangan yang membuat kepala Ichigo terasa pening.

"Damn..kau midget.."

"Want another one?"

"Berhenti bermain-main Rukia Kuchiki!" kata-kata tajam Ichigo akhirnya terdengar juga. Dan pisau kecil mengkilat yang tadi ada digenggaman gadis violet itu kini sudah berpindah posisi ditanah, jauh didepan mereka.

"Duduk!" perintahnya pada Rukia.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, stupid!"

"Kubilang duduk! kau paham bahasa manusia kan?"

Slapp

Tangan mungil itu sekali lagi menyabet kepala Ichigo sebelum akhirnya ia duduk disamping cowok bermata amber yang memerintahnya -yang menurutnya, cowok paling brengsek yang pernah ditemuinya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir hidupnya itu-.

Huh, Rukia merasa kesal.

"Mana kristalmu?" pinta Ichigo sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya didepan Rukia.

Gadis itu melepas kalung yang dipakainya. Ia meletakkannya diatastelapak tangan Ichigo.

Cowok bermata musim gugur itu mengambilnya. Ia juga meletakkan kristal yang dimilikinya diatas telapak tangannya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyatukan kedua pecahan kristal itu. Tersatu sempurna, meski masih menyisakan rongga lain untuk terisi agar terbentuk sebuah kristal. Tapi yang jelas kini kedua kristal itu tersapu rapuh.

Ada cahaya redup memancar darinya, membuat Rukia menahan napas, menatap takjub pada liontin kalungnya.

"A..apa ini...?" bisiknya menahan rasa terkejut.

**~*bleach*~**

To be Continued on chappie 6

OKe,

Bagaimana reders? Makin gaje kah? Atau makin berantakan? Uhuhuhuhuh

Mohon saran-sarannya…. *bungkukin badan kayak orang jepang*

Dan, ini balasan review untuk senpai-senpai yang kemarin sudah meninggalkan jejak *buaghhh* di kotak review. Hehehe ..gomen karena tak sempat membalas lewat PM

Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius

Uhuhuhu..bener tuh, Ichi emang selalu nanggung kerjanya. Salahkan dia senpai yang gak bener *plakkk* ^^

Iya, iya… kasihan Ruki. Hohohoho… tapi, sepertinya dia bukan sedih. Kekekekeke

Arigato atas reviewnya. ^^

Ini udah update..

SoraHinase

Trimsss ata reviewnya Sora-san. Ini udah Update. RnR lagi yaa..^^V

ojou-chan

Ahahahaha…benarkah sepertinya ia mau kissu Rukia? *blink2*

Uhuhuhuhu…Trims atas Reviewnya Ojou-chan.

Ini upadate, meski nggak kilat *alias sangat lelet* *plakkk* ^^

Wi3nter

Waaah…gomen senpai…. Ia emang saia belum mau buat IchiRuki Kissu. Huhuhuhu

Hah? Senpai berdebar-debar? *sepertinya senpai butuh call ambulans nih-buaghhh-* hehehe…

Oke,, trims atas reviewnya.

RoyIshida

Heee.. arigato Roy-san. Uhuhu,,,saia jadi malu nih. Hehehe

Kyu9

Aduuh…maaf senpai! Maaf!

Iya, Ruki emang selalu bingung tuh *jitaked*

Fave? Owhh.. trimsss… ^_^

OV

Arigato, OV-san…

Hehehe..gomen. Nanti kalau udah waktunya pasti iya kok. Tunggu yaah…

Ruki Yagami

Ruki-saan… Arigato udah ,mampir.

Aduuh..maaf… salahkan authornya saja yah, jangan saia *buaghh*

Hehe, benarkah dia kelihatan sangat perhatian? *blink2*

Iya, ini update.

Thia2rh

Trims, udah mampir Thia-san.

Anonymous

Arigato atas reviewnya. Huhuhuh ^^

Kyukei Hie Ru

Thanks atas reviewnya. Hohohoho..maksud lu adegan lebih berani apa Hie? ^^

Ahahahaha…jadi terharu nih. ^_^

Key, nih dah update. Review lagi yah?

Yup, dan permintaan terakhir saia dichap ini "REVIEW pleaseee!, boleh kan? ^^"


	6. Chapter 6

Selamat siang minna… ^^

Saia kembali lagi nih *gak ada yang nanya*

Oh. Oke. Saia kembali untuk melanjutkan fic gaje saia ini. Hehe

Umm, oh ya. Chapter kali ini saia buat untuk merayakan ulangtahun Rukia-nee yang bertepatan pada tanggal 14 Januari *meski telat, tapi Otanjoubi Omedetto Rukia-nee* uhuhuhu

Well, karena terlalu banyak cuap-cuap gak penting, lanjut baca.

Here we go to chappie 6…happy reading!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

BLEACH FANFICTION

Ichigo Kurosaki-Rukia Kuchiki

Rated ; T

Indonesian

Adventure, Friendship, Romance.

AU, AT, OOC, GAJE, TYPOS,

**Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's.**

**Previous chap, **

"Mana kristalmu?" pinta Ichigo sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya didepan Rukia.

Gadis itu melepas kalung yang dipakainya. Ia meletakkannya diatas telapak tangan Ichigo.

Cowok bermata musim gugur itu mengambilnya. Ia juga meletakkan kristal yang dimilikinya diatas telapak tangannya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyatukan kedua pecahan kristal itu. Tersatu sempurna, meski masih menyisakan rongga lain untuk terisi agar terbentuk sebuah kristal. Tapi yang jelas kini kedua kristal itu tersatu rapuh.

Ada cahaya redup memancar darinya, membuat Rukia menahan napas, menatap takjub pada liontin kalungnya.

"A..apa ini...?" bisiknya menahan rasa terkejut.

"Ada sembilan….pecahan kristal yang harus disatukan!" kata Ichigo pelan. Ia merasakan Rukia yang duduk tak begitu jauh darinya itu nampak tegang. Tentu saja, inilah hal yang bertahun-tahun ingin diketahuinya dan baru kali ini ia akan mengerti semua teka-teki kelabu itu. Gadis itu duduk merapat padanya. Mungkin ia tak menyadari posisi mereka- yang apabila dalam keadaan normal-normal saja tentu gadis raven itu akan menjitaknya-.

"Spica yang kumiliki, ceres milikmu, quincy pada Ishida dan shun-shun rikka milik Inoue!" lanjut cowok bermata musim gugur itu.

Rukia melongokkan lebih dekat kepalanya, memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada kristal yang berada ditelapak tangan Ichigo.

"Dan masih ada lima pecahan lain yang harus kita kumpulkan. Andrastya, Himalia, Elara, Titan serta Charon. Dan entah kristal-kristal itu ada dimana…" kata-kata Ichigo mengalir dengan tenang. Membiarkan Rukia yang masih takjub pada hal yang barusaja dilihatnya kini, takjub dengan keindahan cahaya redup kristal yang memancar ditelapak tangan Ichigo. Mungkin gadis itu juga tak menyadari, tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat lengan Ichigo.

"Hougyoku…dulu dititipkan pada kaa-sanmu Hisana Kuchiki! Tapi tigabelas tahun lalu, kristal itu diambil oleh orang lain dan pecah setelah digunakan untuk membuka pintu menuju dimensi dimana keluarga raja tinggal."

Entahlah, Rukia hanya menatap dengan pandanag bingung pada Ichigo. Tak mengerti. Puzzle-puzzle misteri tetap berserakan diotaknya.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kristal itu ada sejak puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tahun lalu, selalu berada dikeluarga Yamamoto. Dan diwariskan secara turun-temurun, termasuk kaa-sanmu!"

Ichigo memisahkan kedua pecahan kristal yang ada ditelapak tangannya dan cahaya redup yang tadi memancar kini padam. Tak lagi ada. Menyisakan dua pecahan kristal bening yang dingin.

"Bukan disini Rukia…tapi di dimensi pertama. Tempat keluarga raja tinggal. Dan aku juga tak tahu, ada dimana dimensi itu." Lanjut Ichigo seolah dapat membaca pikiran gadis violet yang menatap bingung padanya.

Ichigo melepas kaitan kalung yang ada dikalung Rukia, mengulurkan tangannya dan memakaikan kalung berliontin pecahan kristal itu pada gadis mungil disampingnya. Ia menyingkirkan rambut hitam lembut Rukia sehinga leher jenjang putihnya terekspose jelas. Hati-hati, cowok musim gugur itu memakaikan kalung pada Rukia.

"Ya, kita harus mengumpulkannya. Sebelum waktunya habis. Karena jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dimensi-dimensi yang ada didunia ini," bisik Ichigo lembut terdengar ditelinga Rukia.

"Lalu kenapa kaa-san….." omongan Rukia tak berlanjut karena tiba-tiba saja suaranya terasa menghilang, mengingat ibunya.

Gadis itu merasa sepasang tangan dikedua pundaknya. Nyaman.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan sepasang mata cokelat amber menatapnya. Bukan, bukan tatapan tajam atau yang selama ini Rukia lihat, bukan pula tatapan aku-tahu-sesuatu-yang-tak-kau-ketahui yang berhari-hari lalu menyapanya. Tapi tatapan mata cokelat itu lembut, hangat, membuat Rukia seolah tenggelam dalam lautan hazel cair yang dalam, menenangkan. Tak ada senyum diwajah itu.

"Sebab, hougyoku menjadi separuh hidup dari orang yang berhak memilikinya!"

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas…ia kembali merasakan sensasi pisau dingin yang menjalr dilehernya, teringat jelas dengan cengkeraman menyakitkan, lelaki berwajah samar, teriakan sakit, tangisnya…. Semua. Semuanya kembali berkilasan dalam otaknya. Membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

Tubuh mungilnya menggigil.

"Hey…" sapaan lembut dari cowok didepannya itu tetap tak membuat ketakutan dalam jiwanya menghilang. Rukia memejamkan mata.

"Lanjutkan…" katanya serak.

Ichigo menghela napas. Tangan hangatnya masih ada dipundak Rukia.

"Kau tak harus mendengarnya kalau-"

"Lanjutkan, kubilang!" potong Rukia lagi sambil menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan nanar. Mata violetnya berkabut.

"Hougyoku harus kita kumpulkan. Sembilan pecahan itu harus disatukan. Karena jika tidak, maka penguasa adin yang sah tak akan dapat mewarisi tahtanya dan kaa-sanmu tak bisa disembuhkan." Hati-hati Ichigo mengucapkan hal terakhir itu, karena ia tahu, Hisana Kuchiki, adalah hal tersensitif di hidup Rukia.

Tangan Rukia terkepal, memutih karena begitu eratnya ia menggenggam. Mencoba agar airmatanya tak jatuh saat mendengar hal selanjutnya.

"Lalu dimana?"

"Dimensi pertama, karena keluarga raja tinggal disana…dan kelima pecahan hougyoku ada di dimensi itu." Tangan kanan Ichigo sudah berpindah, menyentuh pipi Rukia. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan lewat sentuhannya. Karena ia tahu, gadis violet itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kita yang ditakdirkan untuk mengumpulkannya Rukia…karena itu, kita harus bersiap secepatnya sebelum ulangtahunmu yang keenambelas tiba!"

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Rukia tak tahu. Hanya saja matanya terasa panas. Ia menolak, menolak untuk menangis saat teringat pada ibunya. Dan ia menolak terlihat lemah, dihadapan siapapun.

Ia menepis lengan Ichigo, berdiri dan menundukkan pandangannya.

"Pulang." Katanya dingin. Kedua tangan mungilnya masih terkepal erat, Ichigo melihat itu .

"Baiklah." Sahutnya.

Saat ia menunduk untuk mengambil pisau lipat mungil yang tadi terlempar jauh didepan meraka, gadis violet itu sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Cowok itu bergegas mengambil pisau dan menyusul Rukia yang berjalan dengan muka menunduk dalam.

**~*bleach*~**

Ichigo barusaja keluar dari dalam toilet. Ia bersiap-siap untuk tidur saat waktu sudah menunjuk pukul sebelas lewat. Rambut orangenya basah karena ia baru saja selesai mandi. Satu jam lalu ia baru keluar dari dojo. Urahara sensei mengajaknya berlatih sejak pukul enam sore tadi. Ia baru akan merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya saat mendengar ketukan kecil berulang-ulang dipintu kamarnya.

Dengan malas cowok orange itu bangkit. Membuka pintu dan menemukan Inoue berdiri dengan wajah cemas.

"Inoue? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ku..kurosaki-kun…anu..itu..kuchiki-san..Kuchiki-san belum kembali kekamar sejak sore tadi." Jawabnya gugup sambil memainkan ujung piama yang dipakainya.

"Rukia? Bukankah tadi ia tak ikut latihan?"

"Ka..karena itu..sampai sekarang… Kuchiki-san belum kembali. Sepatunya tak ada..dan ..dan pintu kamarnya masih terkunci."

"Oh." Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Mungkin berpikir.

"Baiklah. Akan kucari si bodoh itu…" jawab Ichigo sambil berbalik kekamarnya. Menyambar jaket cokelat yang tergantung dibalik pintu dan memakainya diatas t-shirt pendek putih berangka 15 yang dipakainya, lalu bergegas menuju pintu keluar suite. Inoue membuntutinya.

"Kau tidurlah. Dia baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir!" kata Ichigo sambil memakai sneakernya. Meski ia bilang begitu, bohong jika ia sendiri tak khawatir.

Inoue mengangguk. Memandangi punggung Ichigo yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

Cowok tegap itu melangkahkan kakinya tergesa menuju tangga yang mengarah keatap mansion. Ia setengah berlari saat menaiki tangga menuju atap. Begitu melihat pintu besi didepannya, didorongnya segera.

Lenggang. Tak ada siapapun disana.

'Sial. Kemana si bodoh itu?' batinnya sambil berbalik kembali.

Ia menyusuri koridor dengan setengah berlari. Berpapasan dengan beberapa teman yang barusaja kembali dari ruang santai asrama. Ia tak menyapa. Hanya mempercepat langkah. Menuruni tangga demi tangga. Melewati lantai-lantai suite yang sudah lenggang.

Begitu mencapai aula, ia bergegas menyeberanginya. Menuju pintu utama yang sudah tertutup. Menerobosnya. Ya, tak terkunci, karena keamanan asrama itu benar-benar terjamin. Tak kan ada penyusup yang masuk, walau hanya dikawasan Academy itu.

Cowok berambut orange itu menyusuri jalan sempit menuju Academy Building.

Bangunan sekolah yang megah itu lenggang dan remang-remang. Kelas-kelas sudah gelap karena mememang tak ada kelas yang dilaksanakan malam hari kecuali jika ada hal-hal tertentu.

Suara tapakan kakinya dikoridor terdengar jelas karena kesunyian mendominasi suasana. Dua lantai sudah ia lewati, tiga, dan empat. Bergegas ia menuju pintu atap yang tertutup rapat.

Ia mendorongnya keras.

Ya, gadis itu ada disana. Duduk memeluk lutut dan menyandarkan punggung mungilnya dipagar pembatas. Wajahnya terpendam diantara kedua lututnya.

Sang violet yang dicarinya masih memakai pakaian yang sama sejak sore tadi-waktu terakhir ia melihatnya-. Hanya dress tipis selutut berwarna putih tanpa lengan.

Ichigo menutup dpintu dibelakangnya. Suasana hanya terlihat samar karena memang tak ada lampu disana, untunglah cahaya bulan redup cukup membantu penglihatannya.

Ia- Ichigo- menghampiri gadis mungil yang tak mengetahui kehadirannya itu. Begitu dekat, Ichigo melihat, tubuh mungil Rukia menggigil. Entah karena hawa dingin yang menusuk atau karena gadis itu menangis, Ichigo tak tahu.

Yang pasti, ia ikut duduk disampingnya.

Barulah, gadis violet itu menyadari seseorang hadir didekatnya. Saat mengangkat wajah mungilnya, saat itu pula, Ichigo melihatnya, airmata.

Cowok itu melepas jaket cokelat yang dipakainya. Menutup pundak telanjang Rukia dengan jaketnya.

Gadis bermata amethyst itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Hangat. Ya, Rukia merasa hangat.

Hal selanjutnya yang disadari oleh Ichigo adalah bahwa ia sudah mendekap tubuh mungil itu, menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Lengan besarnya melingkari tubuh mungil Rukia. Kepala mungil gadis itu terbenam didadanya.

Basah, t-shirt cowok itu basah oleh airmata yang mengalir dari amethystnya. Mencengkeram erat t-shirt itu, Rukia menahan bibirnya agar tak terisak.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah ingin berkata bahwa ia ada disana, seolah ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Rukia, gadis yang ada dipelukannya itu nyata.

Ia menyandarkan dagunya dipuncak kepala gadis itu. Tak menyampaikan kata-kata apapun. Hanya memeluknya.

Entahlah, ia tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja saat melihat adik perempuanya menangis, pelukanlah yang selalu ia berikan untuk menenangkan mereka. Dan ia tahu, mereka selalu merasa lebih baik karena pelukan hangatnya.

Maka, saat ia melihat Rukia menangis, hal pertama yang ia pikirkan hanyalah memeluknya.

"Aku tahu…semua tidak baik-baik saja, tapi… percayalah, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya!" bisik Ichigo pelan. Ia berkata sambil sesekali menghela napas, menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadis dipelukannya itu.

Erat, t-shirtnya masih tetap digenggam erat oleh Rukia. Entah ketakutan macam apa yang dirasakannya. Namun tampaknya gadis itu tetap mengigil.

"Rukia…" kata cowok berambut orange itu. Menyapa dengan kelembutan yang selama ini hanya ditunjukkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari sang gadis. Hanya diam dan diam.

Angin dingin menyapa tubuh mereka, seolah memberi tahu bahwa waktu sudah larut malam. Hanya ada kesenyapan dan suara binatang-binatang malam yang terdengar oleh mereka.

Dalam dekapan cowok usil yang selama ini mengganggunya, Rukia merasa lebih baik. Tahu, bahwa masih ada orang didekatnya yang perduli pada hatinya. Tentu, tou-san tak pernah melakukan hal ini padanya. Dan kaa-san, beliau tak pernah mau terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu jii-san? Selalu tak ada waktu sejak Rukia memasuki usia remaja. Dulu, dulu sekali, hanya pada jii-sannya ia bisa bercerita tentang segala hal. Tapi, hubungan itu merenggang begitu ia memasuki usia remaja, entah kenapa.

Usapan lembut dipunggung mungilnya membuatnya merasa mengantuk, lelah. Rasa lelah yang bertahun-tahun diabaikannya kini terasa begitu nyata. Lelah dengan ke-tidaktahu-annya. Lelah, dengan sikap kakeknya yang semakin menjauh. Apa benar begitu? Entahlah. Ia hanya ingin tidur. Tidur dan bangun tanpa harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ada didepannya kini.

Aroma ini…aroma khas musim gugur yang ditemuinya tak tak lebih dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aroma ini membawa ketenangan pada hatinya yang kacau.

Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Hangat.

Kecupan lembut terasa dipuncak kepalanya. Ia tahu, cowok itu yang melakukannya. Dan ia tak terganggu. Meski belum pernah ada yang melakukan hal itu untuknya, tapi ia terdiam. Merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang tak pernah ditemuinya.

Ia mendongak saat Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya.

Mata hazel menenangankan menatap violetnya.

Wajah tampan yang begitu dekat itu membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Rukia…" ….ia suka, saat cowok itu mengeja namanya.

"Hei…" sapaan lanjut itu disertai dengan senyuman kecil. "Dasar bodoh, tidurlah midget!"

Ia tak marah, bahkan saat cowok itu memanggilnya 'midget'. Ia tak marah, saat cowok itu masih tetap mengusap punggung mungilnya yang terbalut jaket tebal.

Melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di pinggang cowok itu, Rukia membenamkan kepalanya lagi didada Ichigo.

Nyaman. Ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman sekarang. Dan berharap, rasa lelahnya hilang. Memejamkan mata.

Ichigo tak tahu, pukul berapa saat ini. Hanya saja, setelah waktu berlalu, napas gadis dalam dekapannya itu semakin teratur berirama. Dan ia yakin, gadis violet itu telah tertidur.

Mungkin waktu sudah lewat tengah malam, karena nyatanya, bulan temaram yang tadi ada di belahan langit bagian timur kini sudah berpindah posisi. Mengawasinya dari balik awan dibelahan langit bagian barat.

Hati-hati, Ichigo menyelipkan lengan kanannya dibalik lutut Rukia dan lengan yang lain menopang bahu mungil gadis itu.

Ia membawa tubuh gadis itu ala bridal style. Membuka pintu atap pelan dan melangkahi tangga demi tangga bangunan sekolah yang sunyi. Suasana temaram karena memang hanya lampu temaram koridor yang masih menyala.

Cukup jauh juga jalur yang ditempuhnya. Tapi toh itu tak berarti baginya. Meski rasa lelah mengerogotinya sejak sore tadi kini ia tak peduli.

Pintu suite nya tertutup rapat, hati-hati cowok tegap itu membukanya. Untunglah Inoue tak mengunci pintu.

Menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan kaki, ia melepas sneakernya asal. Menuju pintu kamar berhias kepala chappy yang berada di sisi ruangan mewah itu. Ia mau membukanya, tapi pintu itu bergemning diam. Terkunci.

'Sial' batinnya sambil berbalik menuju pintu kamarnya sendiri. Mendorongnya pelan dan kembali menutupnuya begitu ia sudah menyelinap masuk. Cowok orange itu menuju tempat tidur nyamannya. Meletakkan Rukia dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Memposisikan tubuh gadis mungil itu senyaman mungkin.

Saat ia mau menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mungilnya, ia melihat sepatu Rukia masih terpakai erat dikaki mungilnya. Ia melepasnya. Baru kemudian menutup tubuh Rukia dengan selimut tebal sebatas perut.

Ketika merasa beres, cowok itu menelipkan sehelai rambut Rukia yang sedikit berantakan dibalik telinganya. 'Bodoh'.

Sesudahnya, ia justru berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju sofa-sofa yang ada diruang tengah. Merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disana dan mencoba untuk tertidur. Meski ia tahu, mungkin ia tak akan bisa tertidur dengan posisinya sekarang.

**~*bleach*~**

"Aaahmphhhh..." teriakan gadis yang barusaja bangun tidur itu terhenti oleh sebuah telapak tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak...atau seluruh penghuni mansion akan datang dan menemukan 'Kuchiki' tidur di kamar seorang cowok!" kata orang yang membekap mulutnya itu setengah berbisik. Ada senyum kelicikan dibibirnya. Meski tentusaja, bukan kelicikan macam honeypot. Gadis bermata violet itu mengangguk sambil memukul-mukul lengan kekar Ichigo.

"Puahh..dasar Strawberry sialan!" kesalnya begitu bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas. Rukia memandang sekelilingnya, bukan kamarnya!

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyanya tajam.

"Oh..ku harap kau tak terkena amnesia!" ejek cowok itu. Masih duduk disamping tubuh Rukia yang terduduk.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!" makian itu lagi-lgi terluncur dari bibir Rukia.

"Dasar!.apa kau pikir aku akan 'menggerayangi' sakumu untuk mencari kunci kamar sialan itu?" pertanyaan retoris itu menjadi jawaban Ichigo -yang tengah merapikan kameja seragam sekolahnya- dan tentusaja, mampu menyulut rona merah menjadi nampak jelas dipipi putih porselen Rukia. Tapi tak lama, karena gadis itu menunduk. Mengingat semua hal yang kemarin didengarnya dan ia tahu, apa maksud semua itu.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Menghela napas kecil.

"Mungkin waktunya tak lama lagi...karena itu kita harus bergegas. Dan percaya, semua paski bisa kita selesaikan!"

"Aku tahu..." jawaban lirih Ruki terdengar.

Ichigo berdiri. Menyambar dasi yang sudah ia siapkan disandaran kursi belajarnya. Memakai perlengkapan seragam itu.

"Kau tidur dimana?" tanya Rukia sambil beringsut kebibir ranjang. Ia menyadari jaket cokelat yang sejak semalam tersampir dipundaknya kini teronggok diatas tempat tidur dan menyisakan wangi khas cowok itu dibadannya. Aneh. Ia merasa itu hal wajar yang seolah memang sudah terjadi sejak lama.

"Hn?... bagaimana kalau...disampingmu?" jawab Ichigo dengan santai.

"A..apa kau...bilang? Aaaaampppphhh!" teriakan panik Rukia lagi-lagi tak sukses. Ichigo membekapnya kembali.

"Sudah kubilang...jangan teriak-teriak!" kata Ichigo sambil memastikan cewek mungil itu mau menghentikan teriakan gilanya.

Ia menarik tangannya.

Tapi, Buaghhhh!

kepalan tangan cewek itu menonjok dagunya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa sih..." kesalnya menahan teriakan.

Rukia yang sudah berdiri dengan kakinya bermaksud melancarkan pukulannya lagi. Wajahnya masih memerah. Namun kali ini, cowok orange itu menangkap lengannya.

"Kau ini...tentusaja tidak! Aku tidur disofa bodoh... lagipula, aku masih sayang nyawa!" gumamnya.

Merasa dipermainkan, Rukia menginjak kaki cowok itu. Entah bagaimana, kakinya mampu membuat Ichigo berteriak sambil menggegat gigi -padahal cewek itu tak bersepatu-

Rukia menarik tangannya, berdiri membelakangi Ichigo sambil merapikan tempat tidur yang semalam dipakainya. Sementara Ichigo mengemasi buku yang terserak dimeja belajarnya.

Merasa beres Rukia memakai sepatunya asal, dan bergegas mau keluar. Tapi lengannya ditahan Ichigo.

"Apa lagi..."

"Ini. Kau melupakannya kemarin!" potong Ichigo sambil menyodorkan pisau lipat pada Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu mengambilnya.

"White moon?" gumam Ichigo. Kata itu kemarin dibacanya terukir dipisau mungil Rukia.

Gadis violet yang terdiam itu mengangguk.

"Ya..Yama-jii yang memberinya untukku. Jangan tanya karena aku juga tak tahu apa artinya.." jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membukanya ia menoleh.

"Ichigo...?"

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih!" katanya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Hanya untuk menemukan seorang gadis berambut coklet panjang menatapnya horor. Bagaimana tidak, orang bodoh pun pasti berpikir tentang kemungkinan paling jelas. Seorang cewek pagi buta keluar dari kamar seorang cowok -dengan tambahan, mereka barusaja memasuki usia paling mengesankan, 16 tahun-

"Ku...Kuchiki-san..."

Rukia menatap temannya. Berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ah..Inoue...ohayou..." hanya itu. ya. Hanya sapaan pagi yang akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya, banyk sekali hal yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Kenapa Kuchiki-san dari kamar Kurosaki-kun?" yup. Itulah pertanyaan yang paling terakhir ingin didengarnya dari ratusan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Ahahahaha..anu..itu..aku hanya..."

"Karena semalam ia tidur dikamarku, Inoue!" jawaban santai itu terdengar bersamaan dengan seorang cowok muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Nyengir menatap Rukia yang melemparkan deathglare.

"Apa? Memang benar kan?" lanjut Ichigo sambil tersenyum senang -atau lebih tepatnya licik-.

"Menyebalkaan..." kesal Rukia sambil menghambur kekamarnya sendiri. Tergesa membuka kunci pintu dan membanting daun pintu itu dengan keras. Menyembunyikan rasa malu yang menyerangnya.

**~*bleach*~**

**To be Continued on chappie 7**

**...**

nah, gomen jika chap kali ini sangat pendek minna. Ini berhubungan dengan mengejar update pas ultahnya Ruki-nee*plakkk -alasan! Bilang saja kena writer's block- ^^*

Tapi yang pasti, Review Onegaiii...

kritiknya ditunggu lho,,, ^^

Terimakasiiihhhh!

Jaa ne


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayou minna ^0^..

Well, sa-saya kembali lagi setelah 2 tahun hiatus tanpa sebab dari fanfiction ini. Gomen! *bungkukin badan*

Dan karena nyawa saya baru mengumpul sebagian, gomen jika lanjutan chap ini sangat berantakan.

At last, saya mau kembali lagi ke dunia ini.

Salam kenal untuk senpai-senpai baru. Give me help..

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

BLEACH FANFICTION

Ichigo Kurosaki-Rukia Kuchiki

Rated ; T

Indonesian

Adventure, Friendship, Romance.

AU, AT, OOC, TYPOS,

**Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's.**

**Previous chap, **

"Aaahmphhhh..." teriakan gadis yang barusaja bangun tidur itu terhenti oleh sebuah telapak tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak...atau seluruh penghuni mansion akan datang dan menemukan 'Kuchiki' tidur di kamar seorang cowok!" kata orang yang membekap mulutnya itu setengah berbisik. Ada senyum kelicikan dibibirnya. Meski tentu saja, bukan kelicikan macam honeypot. Gadis bermata violet itu mengangguk sambil memukul-mukul lengan kekar Ichigo.

"Puahh..dasar Strawberry sialan!" kesalnya begitu bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas. Rukia memandang sekelilingnya, bukan kamarnya!

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyanya tajam.

"Oh..ku harap kau tak terkena amnesia!" ejek cowok itu. Masih duduk disamping tubuh Rukia yang terduduk.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!" makian itu lagi-lagi terluncur dari bibir Rukia.

"Dasar!.apa kau pikir aku akan 'menggerayangi' sakumu untuk mencari kunci kamar sialan itu?!" pertanyaan retoris itu menjadi jawaban Ichigo -yang tengah merapikan kameja seragam sekolahnya- dan tentusaja, mampu menyulut rona merah menjadi nampak jelas dipipi putih porselen Rukia. Tapi tak lama, karena gadis itu menunduk. Mengingat semua hal yang kemarin didengarnya dan ia tahu, apa maksud semua itu.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Menghela napas kecil.

"Mungkin waktunya tak lama lagi...karena itu kita harus bergegas. Dan percaya, semua pasti bisa kita selesaikan!"

"Aku tahu..." jawaban lirih Rukia terdengar.

Ichigo berdiri. Menyambar dasi yang sudah ia siapkan disandaran kursi belajarnya. Memakai perlengkapan seragam itu.

"Kau tidur dimana?" tanya Rukia sambil beringsut kebibir ranjang. Ia menyadari jaket cokelat yang sejak semalam tersampir dipundaknya kini teronggok diatas tempat tidur dan menyisakan wangi khas cowok itu dibadannya. Aneh. Ia merasa itu hal wajar yang seolah memang sudah terjadi sejak lama.

"Hn?... bagaimana kalau...disampingmu?" jawab Ichigo dengan santai.

"A..apa kau...bilang? Aaaaampppphhh!" teriakan panik Rukia lagi-lagi tak sukses. Ichigo membekapnya kembali.

"Sudah kubilang...jangan teriak-teriak!" kata Ichigo sambil memastikan cewek mungil itu mau menghentikan teriakan gilanya.

Ia menarik tangannya.

Tapi, Buaghhhh!

kepalan tangan cewek itu menonjok dagunya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa sih..." kesalnya menahan teriakan.

Rukia yang sudah berdiri dengan kakinya bermaksud melancarkan pukulannya lagi. Wajahnya masih memerah. Namun kali ini, cowok orange itu menangkap lengannya.

"Kau ini...tentusaja tidak! Aku tidur disofa bodoh... lagipula, aku masih sayang nyawa!" gumamnya.

Merasa dipermainkan, Rukia menginjak kaki cowok itu. Entah bagaimana, kakinya mampu membuat Ichigo berteriak sambil menggegat gigi -padahal cewek itu tak bersepatu-

Rukia menarik tangannya, berdiri membelakangi Ichigo sambil merapikan tempat tidur yang semalam dipakainya. Sementara Ichigo mengemasi buku yang terserak dimeja belajarnya.

Merasa beres Rukia memakai sepatunya asal, dan bergegas mau keluar. Tapi lengannya ditahan Ichigo.

"Apa lagi..."

"Ini. Kau melupakannya kemarin!" potong Ichigo sambil menyodorkan pisau lipat pada Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu mengambilnya.

"White moon?" gumam Ichigo. Kata itu kemarin dibacanya terukir dipisau mungil Rukia.

Gadis violet yang terdiam itu mengangguk.

"Ya..Yama-jii yang memberinya untukku. Jangan tanya karena aku juga tak tahu apa artinya.." jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membukanya ia menoleh.

"Ichigo...?"

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih!" katanya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Hanya untuk menemukan seorang gadis berambut coklet panjang menatapnya horor. Bagaimana tidak, orang bodoh pun pasti berpikir tentang kemungkinan paling jelas. Seorang cewek pagi buta keluar dari kamar seorang cowok -dengan tambahan, mereka barusaja memasuki usia paling mengesankan, 16 tahun-

"Ku...Kuchiki-san..."

Rukia menatap temannya. Berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ah..Inoue...ohayou..." hanya itu. ya. Hanya sapaan pagi yang akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya, banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Kenapa Kuchiki-san dari kamar Kurosaki-kun?" yup. Itulah pertanyaan yang paling terakhir ingin didengarnya dari ratusan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Ahahahaha..anu..itu..aku hanya..."

"Karena semalam ia tidur dikamarku, Inoue!" jawaban santai itu terdengar bersamaan dengan seorang cowok muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Nyengir menatap Rukia yang melemparkan deathglare.

"Apa? Memang benar kan?" lanjut Ichigo sambil tersenyum senang -atau lebih tepatnya licik-.

"Menyebalkaan..." kesal Rukia sambil menghambur kekamarnya sendiri. Tergesa membuka kunci pintu dan membanting daun pintu itu dengan keras. Menyembunyikan rasa malu yang menyerangnya.

**~*bleach*~**

Sinar matahari siang di musim yang hampir mendekati musim dingin itu tidak pernah terasa menyengat, justru cenderung dingin. Lagipula memang dari dulu, suasana di sekitar kompleks Karakura Academy masih tergolong lingkungan sejuk yang tak banyak polusi. Bukan-bukan berarti terpencil dan tertinggal dari peradaban dunia luar, hanya saja perawatan lingkungan yang diprogramkan academy itu sangat peduli dengan kenyamanan siswa didiknya, untuk menciptakan generasi yang benar-benar menjadi harapan keluarga bangsawan mereka.

Di bangunan kompleks tempat tinggal staf akademi, nampak di bagian residence yang paling mewah itu ada beberapa mobil pribadi yang baru saja datang. Terakhir yang muncul adalah New Corolla Altis warna perak. Dari dalam mobil itu, keluar pria setengah baya dengan pakaian unformal yang cukup rapi dan menujukkan kalau ia bukan orang sembarangan. Meski mungkin, cengiran lebar diwajahnya justru membuat pria itu nampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Anda sudah datang, Kurosaki-san..." sapa seorang guru bertopi blaster yang tengah menyandar di dekat pintu masuk rumah mewah tersebut.

Mendengar sapaan akrab dari orang yang sudah lama dikenal, justru membuat pria paruh baya itu semakin melebarkan senyum.

"Aye-aye... Kisuke, nampaknya kau tetap sama saja!" pria bernama Kurosaki itu melenggang melewati Kisuke Urahara-salah satu staf pengajar yang adalah sahabat lamanya.

"Mana putri-putri anda yang merepotkan itu?"

SNAPP

" . ?" ohhh, well tentu saja. Kurosaki-san memang over protektif terhadap kembar bersaudara itu.

"Ufufufu, tidak. Hanya saja saya kira mereka akan bertemu dengan oniki mereka sebelum berangkat kesana"

Sighh, kedua pria tadi sudah berada didalam rumah, milik Yamamoto Kuchou, dan koridor panjang itu mengantarkan mereka menuju ruangan sang kepala sekolah.

"Lebih baik mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang bocah itu lakukan, karena, kau tahu..mereka belum mengerti" jawaban yang hampir menyerupai keluhan.

"Saya mengerti..." hanya tapakan kaki dilantai yang menemani mereka, mencari ruangan yang anehnya begitu jauh dari pintu depan, padahal rumah itu tidak dibangun diatas tanah yang jauh lebih besar dari 1 hektar saja. Tapi mereka berdua paham, memang ruangan ini hampir merupakan ruangan yang letaknya tidak lagi di satu dimensi saja.

Ada tangga melingkar menurun yang mereka tempuh, jauh...seolah menuju kedalam tanah, meski sebenarnya itu tidak benar.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah lebih dari 10 lebih menunggu?"

"Biasa saja, hanya, seandainya Masaki masih ada tentu ia akan khawatir dengan anak itu" jawaban sederhana, namun Kisuke tahu, itu adalah jawaban setengah cemas dari seorang ayah untuk putra satu-satunya.

"Takdir yang memilih mereka, bukan kami Kurosaki-san"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Pintu didepan mereka, adalah pintu besar kayu dengan ukiran huruf rune melingkar. Tak terbaca, kecuali untuk mereka yang benar-benar memahami dimensi apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Perlahan, pria bertopi itu mengulurkan tangan, mengikuti aliran huruf yang melingkar, menyusuri tiap hurufnya sambil memejamkan mata. Menyatukan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan apa yang ia sentuh di ujung jemarinya.

Hanya butuh 2 menit lebih 15 detik bagi Kisuke untuk membuka pintu besar tersebut. Didalam ruangan yang tersembunyi dari balik pintu besar tadi hanyalah ruangan dengan kursi-kursi tua mengelilingi meja elips yeng berada ditengah ruangan.

"Seriously, kenapa kakek jenggot tak pernah mengupgrade ruangan ini?" gerutu Kurosaki.

"Bukankah tujuan membuat ruang ini sebagaimana nampaknya adalah untuk menemani penuaan usia beliau?" CNUTT. Mungkin jika Yamamoto-kuchou mendengarnya, pria berambut pirang itu akan segera dipecat dari pekerjaannya sekarang.

Isshin Kurosaki menjatuhkan dirinya, duduk dikursi kayu keras yang ada disekeliling meja elips tersebut.

"Mana Ishida?"

"Ishida-san mungkin akan terlambat. Lagipula, ia memang tidak mau tahu bukan?"

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Suara tongkat yang beradu lantai itu terdengar, mereka tahu siapa yang datang. Ketika muncul sosok bungkuk dengan tongkat tuanya, mereka berdiri, mengangguk menghormati kehadiran kepala sekolah akademi itu.

"Duduklah... dan Kisuke, beritahu kami rencanamu"

"Hai Yamamoto-sama.."

**~*bleach*~**

Bulan tidak purnama, bulan juga belum memasuki tanggal dimana kita bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Bulan gelap malam itu. Awan tebal yang menggantung menandakan behwa memang seharusnyalah suasana segelap itu.

Dari luar jendela yang ada disepanjang koridor asrama siswa yang berada dilantai 5, nampak sosok remaja laki-laki berkacamata yang tengah menyusuri koridor tersebut. Ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Mengetuknya tiga kali.

Belum ia menurunkan tangannya saat pintu terbuka. Cowok tinggi berambut jabrik itulah yang melongok dari baliknya. Tak ada kata yang mereka ucapkan, tapi kedua remaja itu sudah saling mengerti apa maksudnya. Mengangguk dan dengan cepat pemilik rambut berwarna mencolok itu bergegas masuk kebali, membiarkan pintu terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar berhiaskan kepala kelinci putih yang ada diseberang pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Rukia..." panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Ia memutar handle pintu.

Cklekk. Tidak tekunci. Saat ia melongok masuk, menemukan gadis mungil yang dicarinya itu tengah tertidur lelap.

Ia menghampiri, menarik gadis itu hingga terduduk.

"Bangun!" ... "Rukia... kita berangkat sekarang!"

Mata gadis itu terbuka kaget.

"What the h-"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar umpatanmu. Bergegaslah."

"Ap-"

"Kubilang bergegaslah, kita berangkat malam ini bodoh!" Cowok itu meninggikan nada bicaranya, berharap gadis yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya itu segera mengerti.

Bukankah menyebalkan jika saat kau terbangun, yang kau temui pertama kali adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang membentakmu sesuka hatinya? Tapi, kata "berangkat" yang didengarnya cukup untuk membuat ia tutup mulut. Menyingkirkan selimutnya begitu saja.

"2 menit!" kata Ichigo sambil berlalu keluar kamar. Menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Remaja berusia 16 tahun itu memang sedang tidak dalam kedaan tenang. Ia setengah panik. Meskipun semua itu tidak ia tampilkan di wajahnya. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa tenang saat kau disuruh berangkat dalam sebuah dunia antah-berantah yang keberadaanya pun baginya hanya seolah mitos? Dan jangan lupa, ia memiliki tugas tak terucap untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Demi sesuatu yang tak pernah dipahaminya masuk akal.

Ketika ia kembali keruang dimana ia bisa menonton televisi, ia menemukan kedua temannya sudah siap. Dengan pakaian mereka yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan sensei bela diri mereka. Sama dengan yang ia pakai. Shihakushou. Kimono hitam yang membuat mereka seolah remaja zaman edo yang tersesat dari mesin waktu dan terlampar kedunia modern.

Gadis berambut cokelat yang duduk di sofa ruangan itu menunduk. Menautkan kedua jemarinya rapat. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka semua sama, dalam keadaan panik yang hebat. Bukankah memang, inilah yang mereka ketahui sejak lama? Bahwa mereka selalu diajarkan untuk mengerti tentang apa yang menjadi takdir mereka diusia yang seharusnya paling berkesan itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Inoue-san?" remaja berkacamata yang berdiri menyandar pada meja kaca itu bertanya dengan khawatir.

"A-Ah.. tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya lapar. Eheheh..."

Jawaban bodoh, pikir Ichigo. Siapa yang akan percaya dengan jawaban aneh semacam itu disuasana seperti ini?

Terdengar pintu dibuka, dan Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mereka. Sama. Ia juga mengenakan shihakushou.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan yang mereka mulai. Karena, ke-empat remaja itu segera meninggalkan ruang asrama paling nyaman menuju negeri dongeng.

Tapakan kaki mereka yang tergesa membawa mereka menuju ke rumah yang berada di kompleks tempat tinggal para staf akademi. Menuju rumah paling ujung yang sangat dikenal Rukia. Karena dulu, disanalah ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya sejak Kaa-san... sejak..

Pikiran itu terhenti begitu saja. Bukan karena gadis itu lupa, tapi karena ia tak mau jika nanti tiba-tiba saja permata bening yang tersimpan dimatanya itu akan terjatuh.

Ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu depan, ada sensei bela diri mereka serta wanita cantik berkulit tan yang menunggu mereka.

"Ah.. maaf menganggu waktu tidur kalian Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san dan Inoue-san. Kami tidak tahu jika waktu yang kami perkirakan ternyata salah..." sambutan singkat sensei pirang itu sambil mereka menyusuri koridor panjang yang belum pernah mereka lewati.

"Sensei akan mengantarkan kami kan?" pertanyaan gugup itu terlontar dari Inoue.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari wanita cantik berkulit tan yang dari tadi berjalan santai dibelakang mereka.

"Seandainya bisa, itu yang akan kami lakukan Inoue..."

"Ma-maksud sensei..."

"Yare-yare... cukup obrolannya. Kita akan berangkat." Perintah tegas yang mereka dengar saat mereka berdiri didepan pintu besar berukir huruf rune kuno melingkar yang membentuk pola aneh tak terbaca.

Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan kuno yang berisi meja elips tua dengan kursi kayu yang mengelilinginya. Menoleh sekeliling, Rukia berharap menemukan tou-san, atau mungkin Jii-sannya. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan mereka kecuali sebentuk tatanan kayu laiknya pigura lukisan yang tertempel didinding. Hanya saja, bagian tengah nampak gelap.

"Kemarilah.." perintah Urahara-sensei sambil berdiri mengahadap bagian gelap tengah pigura yang berada di dinding tersebut.

"Ini adalah jalan kalian yang menghubungkan dimensi kita dengan dimensi pertama dimana keluarga raja tinggal. Begitu kalian melewati jalan ini, kalian akan sampai disebuah rumah milik Rangiku Matsumoto-san. Ia lah yang nanti akan menjadi penunjuk bagi kalian di dimensi pertama. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuat jalan ini aman, tapi, tidak pernah tahu apa yang mungkin akan kalian temui. Jadi, berhati-hatilah." Seolah mereka tengah mendengarkan instruksi permainan yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Tapi mereka tahu, itu tidak benar.

Denyut jantung mereka bagaikan badai. Sebab, sebanyak apapun persiapan yang mereka lakukan, mereka tahu itu belum cukup.

Urahara menoleh pada Rukia, menatapnya dengan senyum kecil

"Kuchiki-san? Silakan..."

Rukia tergagap. Membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya, tapi sensei itu hanya menepuk bahu kecilnya dengan ringan.

"Tidak seburuk itu Kuchiki-san... pikirkan hadiah yang akan kau terima nantinya."

Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu kedalam ruangan gelap yang ada ditengah pigura kayu tersebut. Merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyesakkan. Tapi ia tangguh, dan ia harus berani. Begitu Rukia sudah masuk kedalam ruang osong dan gelap itu Ishida menyusul, diikuti Inoue. Ichigo juga mulai melangkah saat senseinya bicara.

"Kurosaki-san, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Hanya dia yang terpenting. Aku percaya padamu."

Ichigo mengangguk kecil. Menatap kedua senseinya dengan tatapan yakin.

"Jaga dia, Kurosaki!" suara serak dari ujung ruangan itu berasal dari kepala sekolah yang melatihnya.

Ichigo berbalik, melangkah tegap menuju kekosongan dan kegelapan yang ada didepan matanya.

Begitu keempat remaja itu menghilang dibalik ruangan kosong tersebut, tatanan pigura kayu itu lenyap begitu saja. Ketiga orang dewasa yang ada disana saling memejamkan mata. Berharap, apa yang mereka lakukan adalah yang terbaik.

**~*bleach*~**

Gelap. Jalan itu gelap. Mereka tidak dapat melihat apapun, kecuali saling merapat dan merasakan kehadiran teman didekat mereka.

"Shit..apa-apaan ini, kenapa sensei brengsek itu tidak membekali kita dengan senter sih.." Gerutu Ichigo sambil meraba-raba bagian disebelah kanannya. Keras, dinding batu dingin yang keras dan licin.

"Diam Kurosaki... cari cara agar kita bisa jalan"

"Aku berpikir bodoh, kau kira disini bakal ada sakelar yang bisa menyalakan lampu?"

Well. Kalian tahu, siapa yang saling berdebat itu.

"Shut up, the two of you!" gerutu Ishida.

Mereka berjalan dalam kegelapan pekat yang membutakan. Tapi memang harus bagaimana? Tidak ada petunjuk apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk melewati tempat itu.

Ichigo merasakan tangan mungil berpegangan erat pada ujung shihakushounya. Ia hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan.

Saat tiba-tiba ada kilatan cahaya petir yang menyambar disepanjang terowongan tersebut. Mereka tersentak kaget. Sebab, ternyata terowongan gelap yang mereka lewati penuh dengan kerangka manusia yang berceceran disepanjang dasar terowongan itu.

"KYAAAAAA..." teriakan Inoue menambah mereka tersentak. Gadis itu ketakutan dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi kilat menyambar.

"Lari... Kita harus lari.." kata Ichigo sambil menyeret tangan mungil yang masih berpegangan pada shihakushounya. Mereka mulai berlari cepat, mengindari setiap kilat yang menyambar diatas kepala mereka. Sebisa mungkin tidak menginjak kerangka-kerangka manusia yang berserakan dibawah kaki mereka. Ishida masih terus bersusah payah menyeret teman berambut cokelat mereka yang belum juga berhenti berteriak sambil terseok-seok berlari.

Kilat yang terus menyambar itu semakin lama semakin menggila. Selang antara kilatan semakin pendek. Hanya butuh satu saja mungkin untuk dapat membunuh mereka semua.

Belum juga titik keluar jalan yang mereka lewati itu nampak saat tiba-tiba sekumpulan sosok hitam terbang cepat kearah mereka. Ichigo yang berlari di paling depan segara menyadari itu.

"Merunduk!" teriaknya disela kilat. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diantara tulang-tulang rapuh yang berserakan. Melihat Ishida dan Inoue yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali...

SHIT. Rukia masih ternganga menatap sekumpulan makhluk yang terbang rendah menuju kearahnya. Tepat 2 detik sebelum sosok itu menyambar Rukia,

"BODOH!" teriak Ichigo. Menendang kaki Rukia hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Tersungkur dengan keras diantara tumpukan kerangka manusia.

Mereka kembali bangkit, berlari, menghindari setiap kilat yang menyambar dekat dengan mereka.

Peluh mulai membuat mereka susah untuk bernapas. Kemampuan paru-paru normal mereka yang tiba-tiba harus dipaksa untuk bekerja dalam suhu dingin menggigit dengan kilatan petir yang tak ada habisnya. Lagi-lagi sosok-sosok hitam tidak berbentuk muncul entah dari mana.

Mencoba menghindar, kecuali ratusan sosok yang sama muncul dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dideteksi.

Kepanikan yang melanda untuk terus berlari, mempertahankan nyawa mereka. Ichigo yang berlari paling depan sesekali berlari zig-zag, menghindari apa saja yang ada didepannya ketika tiba-tiba ia tersungkur. Oh bukan. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya, menjegal Rukia agar gadis itu juga jatuh didekatnya. Ia menyambar pisau lipat mungil yang tergantung dipinggang Rukia, merenggutnya keras dan kembali berdiri, menanti sesosok makhluk hitam yang terbang rendah dibelik kilat-kilat panas yang menghangatkan mereka dari aura dingin mengigit.

CRASSHHHH...

Darah berwana biru keperakan mengalir dari sosok hitam yang baru saja terkena pisau mungil Rukia itu. Membasahi shihakushou mereka semua. Dan angin kencang menyapu seluruh bagian dalam terowongan itu, menerbangkan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kerangka dari tempat yang mereka injak.

"Shi-..."

Suara mereka tenggelam karena tiba-tiba mereka sudah berputar, terlempar, terantuk bebatuan, tulang mengikuti angin yang menerbangkan mereka. Kilat masih menyambar, menerangi wajah mereka yang ketakutan, kecuali Ichigo yang masih berusaha meraih lengan teman-temanya agar tidak terpisah.

Dan, BUMMMMMM...

Mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian yang entah berapa, kedalam suatu area berdebu. Pasir. Mereka terjatuh diarea berpasir yang dalam, terbatuk-batuk menyadari itu ketika tiba-tiba ada sapaan riang dibelakang mereka.

"Wah-wah.. lihat siapa yang datang?"

Keempat remaja itu menoleh sambil masih terus berusaha membersihkan pasir yang membungksus seluruh tubuh mereka. Menemukan sesosok wanita bagai dewi Aprodhite yang duduk sambil membersihkan pedang panjang mengkilap ditangannya.

"Selamat datang, Dewi..." Sapanya dengan senyum manis.

To be Continued on Chappie 8

**~*bleach*~**

Ja-jadi bagaimana tulisan saya minna? Se-semakin beratakan kah?

Mohon maklum karena saya baru saja bangun dari hiatus panjang ^^v

Arigato buat semua readers yang sudah berkenan membaca,

Chika

Wakamiya Hikaru

Unnamed

IchiRuki all the Time

Tsubasa

mautauaja

Kyukei Hieru

Loonaqua

selasauntukrindu

RoyIshida

delalice

Hepta Py

Reina Rukii

Yukko Orizawa

Kyucchi

Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius

ojou-chan

Really, doumo arigato minna. Kalian hebat. ^^

Well, mind to review?


	8. Chapter 8

Naaa... ternyata sense menulis saya berkurang jauh.

Yaah, mungkin memang harus begitu karena terlalu lama mengasingkan diri dari fanfiction. XD

Well, untuk lanjutan fic gaje saya, here we go minna

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

BLEACH FANFICTION

Ichigo Kurosaki-Rukia Kuchiki

Rated ; T

Indonesian

Adventure, Friendship, Romance.

AU, AT, OOC, TYPOS,

**Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's.**

**Previous chap, **

Gelap. Jalan itu gelap. Mereka tidak dapat melihat apapun, kecuali saling merapat dan merasakan kehadiran teman didekat mereka.

"Shit..apa-apaan ini, kenapa sensei brengsek itu tidak membekali kita dengan senter sih.." Gerutu Ichigo sambil meraba-raba bagian disebelah kanannya. Keras, dinding batu dingin yang keras dan licin.

"Diam Kurosaki... cari cara agar kita bisa jalan"

"Aku berpikir bodoh, kau kira disini bakal ada sakelar yang bisa menyalakan lampu?"

Well. Kalian tahu, siapa yang saling berdebat itu.

"_Shut up, the two of you_!" gerutu Ishida.

Mereka berjalan dalam kegelapan pekat yang membutakan. Tapi memang harus bagaimana? Tidak ada petunjuk apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk melewati tempat itu.

Ichigo merasakan tangan mungil berpegangan erat pada ujung shihakushounya. Ia hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan.

Saat tiba-tiba ada kilatan cahaya petir yang menyambar di sepanjang terowongan tersebut. Mereka tersentak kaget. Sebab, ternyata terowongan gelap yang mereka lewati penuh dengan kerangka manusia yang berceceran di sepanjang dasar terowongan itu.

"KYAAAAAA..." teriakan Inoue menambah mereka tersentak. Gadis itu ketakutan dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi kilat menyambar.

"Lari... Kita harus lari.." kata Ichigo sambil menyeret tangan mungil yang masih berpegangan pada shihakushounya. Mereka mulai berlari cepat, menghindari setiap kilat yang menyambar diatas kepala mereka. Sebisa mungkin tidak menginjak kerangka-kerangka manusia yang berserakan dibawah kaki mereka. Ishida masih terus bersusah payah menyeret teman berambut cokelat mereka yang belum juga berhenti berteriak sambil terseok-seok berlari.

Kilat yang terus menyambar itu semakin lama semakin menggila. Selang antara kilatan semakin pendek. Hanya butuh satu saja mungkin untuk dapat membunuh mereka semua.

Belum juga titik keluar jalan yang mereka lewati itu nampak saat tiba-tiba sekumpulan sosok hitam terbang cepat kearah mereka. Ichigo yang berlari di paling depan segara menyadari itu.

"Merunduk!" teriaknya disela kilat. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diantara tulang-tulang rapuh yang berserakan. Melihat Ishida dan Inoue yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali...

SHIT. Rukia masih ternganga menatap sekumpulan makhluk yang terbang rendah menuju kearahnya. Tepat 2 detik sebelum sosok itu menyambar Rukia,

"BODOH!" teriak Ichigo. Menendang kaki Rukia hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Tersungkur dengan keras diantara tumpukan kerangka manusia.

Mereka kembali bangkit, berlari, menghindari setiap kilat yang menyambar dekat dengan mereka.

Peluh mulai membuat mereka susah untuk bernapas. Kemampuan paru-paru normal mereka yang tiba-tiba harus dipaksa untuk bekerja dalam suhu dingin menggigit dengan kilatan petir yang tak ada habisnya. Lagi-lagi sosok-sosok hitam tidak berbentuk muncul entah dari mana.

Mencoba menghindar, kecuali ratusan sosok yang sama muncul dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dideteksi.

Kepanikan yang melanda untuk terus berlari, mempertahankan nyawa mereka. Ichigo yang berlari paling depan sesekali berlari zig-zag, menghindari apa saja yang ada di depannya ketika tiba-tiba ia tersungkur. Oh bukan. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya, menjegal Rukia agar gadis itu juga jatuh di dekatnya. Ia menyambar pisau lipat mungil yang tergantung di pinggang Rukia, merenggutnya keras dan kembali berdiri, menanti sesosok makhluk hitam yang terbang rendah dibalik kilat-kilat panas yang menghangatkan mereka dari aura dingin menggigit.

CRASSHHHH...

Darah berwarna biru keperakan mengalir dari sosok hitam yang baru saja terkena pisau mungil Rukia itu. Membasahi shihakushou mereka semua. Dan angin kencang menyapu seluruh bagian dalam terowongan itu, menerbangkan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kerangka dari tempat yang mereka injak.

"Shi-..."

Suara mereka tenggelam karena tiba-tiba mereka sudah berputar, terlempar, terantuk bebatuan, tulang, bergerak mengikuti angin yang menerbangkan mereka. Kilat masih menyambar, menerangi wajah mereka yang ketakutan, kecuali Ichigo yang masih berusaha meraih lengan teman-temannya agar tidak terpisah.

Dan, BUMMMMMM...

Mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian yang entah berapa, kedalam suatu area berdebu. Pasir. Mereka terjatuh di area berpasir yang dalam, terbatuk-batuk menyadari itu ketika tiba-tiba ada sapaan riang dibelakang mereka.

"Wah-wah.. lihat siapa yang datang?"

Keempat remaja itu menoleh sambil masih terus berusaha membersihkan pasir yang membungkus seluruh tubuh mereka. Menemukan sesosok wanita bagai dewi Aprodhite yang duduk sambil membersihkan pedang panjang mengkilap di tangannya.

"Selamat datang, Dewi..." Sapanya dengan senyum manis.

Dengan susah payah mereka berempat merangkak dari kubangan pasir tersebut. Terengah-engah dan berkeringat hebat.

"Matsumoto-san?" sapa Ichigo sambil mengusap keringat di atas bibirnya dengan punggung telapak tangan kiri.

Wanita bagai dewi Aphrodite itu meletakkan pedang yang tengah ia bersihkan. Menghampiri tempat Ichigo berdiri.

"Well, kau benar. Kisuke menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik kalau begitu..." wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum, menatap keempat remaja yang baru saja muncul di depannya.

"Nah..mari," ajakan yang tanpa ada lagi basa-basi. Wanita bernama Matsumoto-san itu meninggalkan mereka, menuju sebuah rumah tradisional di ujung lain tanah lapang tersebut, tanpa memastikan keempat orang yang diajaknya akan mengikutinya. Oh, ia tahu. Anak-anak hilang itu pasti akan mengikutinya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman kami,"

Kata Matsumoto sambil menghidangkan teh dalam cangkir-cangkir keramik berwarna cokelat.

Keempat remaja hilang itu duduk mengelilingi meja kayu tua yang ada ditengah ruangan. Menatap sekeliling ruangan luas yang mereka tempati sekarang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang mencolok dari ruangan itu, kecuali dari suasana bersih dan tanpa debu yang menyatakan bahwa setiap hari ruangan itu dibersihkan.

Rukia masih belum terbiasa dengan dunia baru yang ia tempati sekarang. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menumpu diatas kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Ia menyembunyikan getaran dari jemarinya yang hingga saat ini belum hilang sejak tadi ia berada di terowongan mengerikan itu. Sesekali ia melirik ketiga temannya. Ishida yang dingin, Inoue yang masih berkaca-kaca ingin menangis dan Kurosaki yang menatap tajam pada sekeliling mereka. Tatapan mata mereka beradu selama sekian detik. Dan Rukia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap wanita berambut blonde yang tengah menyentuh lehernya dengan dua jari. Tepatnya menyentuh pita suaranya.

Ichigo tahu, gadis violet itu masih ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya. Tapi, ia yang sudah mendengar beberapa nasehat dari sensei pirangnya tentu jauh lebih tenang dari pada gadis yang tak pernah menerima cerita apapun itu. Sebenarnya ia mau mengatakan beberapa hal tentang cerita dan kisah-kisah masa lalu tentang Hougyoku yang ia ketahui, tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Karena, ada rencana tak terucap yang gadis itu tak boleh tahu. Ada beberapa hal yang akan menjaga keselamatan mereka semua dengan tidak memberi tahunya.

"Kurosaki, ..." panggil Ishida pelan. Setengah berbisik.

Ichigo yang merasa dipanggil menoleh.

Ia mengerti apa maksud dari cowok berkacamata itu, jadi ia mengangguk. Mengerti bahwa ia masih ingat dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat sebelum berangkat ke dimensi ini.

Matsumoto duduk di ujung meja, menghadap mereka semua.

"Aku Rangiku Matsumoto, pengasuh Hitsugaya-sama sejak bayi. Yoroshiku," wanita berambut blonde itu memperkenalkan diri. Mereka berempat mengangguk-oh bukan berempat. Sebab Rukia masih belum bangun dari aktivitas menunduknya,

"Aku Ichigo, dia—" Ichigo mencoba memperkenalkan diri tapi berhenti setelah Matsumoto melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa terkikik.

"Yare-yare, tidak perlu basa-basi Kurosaki-san. Aku sudah tahu semua tentang kalian. Bahkan, jauh sebelum kalian bisa bicara!"

"Aaah, kemana sih pangeran ku yang imut itu," Matsumoto menggerutu sambil menggaruk kepala blondenya.

Ishida malah jadi _ilfeel_ melihat tingkah laku pengasuh yang awalnya nampak berwibawa itu. Ohh, ia menemukan lagi spesies aneh laiknya Urahara-sensei.

"Ra-Rangiku-san," Inoue yang terbata-bata memanggil dengan grogi.

BLINKK. Matsumoto menatap gadis berambut cream itu dengan mata membulat senang.

"Yaaaaa, Orihime-chan?"

"Bisa menumpang ke to-toilet?" Orihime berbisik malu. Mukanya nampak semburat merah.

"Tada, tentu saja. Ayo, ayo..." heran. Matsumoto seolah menemukan kembaran lamanya, atau mungkin kembaran karena bentuk fisik mereka yang, errr, mirip?

Rukia bangkit setelah kedua orang tadi menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Oi, mau kemana kau?" tanya Ichigo yang heran melihat Rukia menuju pintu keluar. Kalau dia juga ingin ke toilet kan bukan kesana?

Gadis amethyst itu tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Ichigo, lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau memperdulikannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kediaman Matsumto-san.

Ichigo hendak bangkit menyusul, tapi dihentikan Ishida.

"Hentikan, dia sedang mengenali dimensi ini"

Kembali duduk, cowok orange itu merebahkan tubuhnya. Kelelahan karena perjalanan singkat antar dimensi yang menguras tenaganya.

"Ck, dasar. Midget merepotkan." Gerutunya sambil memposisikan kedua lengannya dibalik kepala.

Ishida hanya mengangkat kacamatanya dengan jari.

"Kau kan sudah tahu,"

"Yeah, tapi setidaknya tidak perlu terlalu _freak out_ kan?"

"Kau bercanda Kurosaki? Bagaimana mungkin tidak, antar dimensi itu bukan perjalanan yang menyenangkan.."

"Aku tahu, Ishida. Aku tahu..." Jawabnya sambil menatap atap yang berwarna cokelat pudar di atasnya.

Rukia yang tidak tahu mau berjalan kemana, hanya menyusuri halaman luas yang berpagar kayu tinggi di sekelilingnya. Sekarang siang hari disini, bagaimana dengan di dimensi tempat tinggalnya? Apakah juga siang? Atau masih malam seperti saat ia pergi tadi? Sebenarnya, berapa lama waktu yang sudah mereka habiskan untuk berlari menyusuri terowongan mengerikan itu? Beberapa menitkah? Atau beberapa jam kah? Atau malah lewat dari hari? Ia tidak tahu. Sense waktunya kacau.

Dia menatap langit biru yang terpapar di atasnya. Apakah ini langit yang sama dengan langit yang selalu ia tatap dari atap mansion asrama Karakura? Seharusnya iya. Bukankah langit hanya ada satu?

Gadis bermata violet itu mencengkeram liontin kalungnya erat. Sakit. Kristal bening itu masih tajam hingga sekarang. Telapak tangannya tergores. Tidak berdarah, tapi pedih.

"Kau tahu, kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri..." Suara asing yang menyapanya itu membuatnya kaget. Ia menoleh mencari sumber suara.

Remaja seusianya dengan shihakushou yang dirangkap jubah warna putih, dengan pedang yang tergantung di punggungnya. Cowok itu berambut salju, keperakan. Dengan mata emerald yang menatap tajam. Garis dagu dan wajahnya tegas, menampakkan bahwa sudah banyak pengalaman yang ia terima selama hidupnya. Tapi, kesan kekanakan juga masih tersisa, nampak jelas bagi Rukia.

"Gomen ne?" tanya Rukia dengan lirih. Ia tidak mengenal orang ini.

"Selamat datang, kami sudah menunggu terlalu lama"

Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Pikir Rukia heran. Ia tidak pernah ingat memiliki perjanjian dengan siapapun.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Kamulah penentu takdir dimensi ini" cowok berambut perak itu turun dari tempatnya tadi duduk, puncak pagar kayu tinggi yang ada di atas Rukia. Dia berdiri di depan Rukia. Dengan jarak yang hanya setengah kaki.

"Aku tahu, kamu menolaknya jika bisa. Tapi itu tidak mungkin,"

"Diam. Siapa kau berani-beraninya mengatakan tentang takdirku?" Rukia yang masih menyimpan kemarahan sejak berbulan-bulan lalu akibat permainan semua orang yang tahu tentang Hougyoku kembali memuncak. Ia muak, semua orang berkata tentang takdirnya, mengatakan bahwa ialah penyelamat. _Bullshit_. Ia tidak butuh omong kosong macam sampah seperti itu.

"Ceres bukan yang ada di lehermu itu?" Bukannya menjawab. Cowok berambut perak itu justru mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh liontin kalung Rukia.

Merasakan telapak tangan cowok asing di dekat bagian pribadimu tentu membuatmu marah bukan? Tapi Rukia kaku, tidak dapat menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepis tangan cowok itu, yang tengah meraba kontur pecahan kristal yang menjadi liontin kalungnya.

"Sudah kuduga, di kristal inilah nyawa Hougyoku yang paling banyak," cowok itu melepaskan kristal Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh? Kau tidak diajari tentang benda itu kah?" tanya cowok itu heran.

"Dengan banyak orang yang menyembunyikan rahasia? Oh, benar. Aku diberitahu banyak hal, hingga tak ada satu pun yang bisa ku ingat." Rukia menjawab sarkastis. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada pagar kayu di belakangnya. Bersandar kesal.

Cowok bermata emerald itu justru tertawa mendengar ungkapan kekesalan Rukia. Ia tidak menyangka, seseorang yang di tunggunya seumur hidupnya itu, yang diharapkannya hadir dan memang ditakdirkan menjadi penyelamat dimensinya itu memiliki sifat yang, errr, kekanakan?

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh?" tanya Rukia kesal. Ia cemberut. Melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada. Sang salju menatap gadis itu takjub.

"Sungguh? Kau sama sekali tak di beri tahu cerita-cerita di balik Hougyoku?"

Rukia menggeleng. Dia masih kesal.

Dengan senyum kecil, cowok berambut perak itu mengulurkan tangannya. Membuka telapak tangannya di depan Rukia. Seolah, ia adalah seorang gentelmen yang tengah mengajak sang lady untuk berdansa.

"Ikut aku, Kuchiki..." pintanya dengan menatap sendu.

Rukia menatap wajah tampan yang ada di depannya itu, serta telapak tangan yang terulur menunggu untuk ia sambut. Ragu-ragu, Rukia menurunkan tangannya sendiri. Menyambut uluran tangan cowok yang sama sekali tak di kenalnya itu.

Begitu Rukia mengenggam telapak tangan cowok itu, ia juga merasakan pelukan lengan kekar di pinggang mungilnya, melingkari pinggangnya erat. Ia tak sempat memprotes karena merasakan kedua kakinya tak lagi menjejak tanah, ia dibawa cepat melintasi udara. Ini...

"Shunpo, atau tapak dewa. Kami menguasainya sejak balita dan akan terus meningkat seiring dengan tingkatan kekuatan kami." Berterimakasihlah, setidaknya cowok asing itu masih mau menjelaskan tentang hal-hal aneh yang baru saja ditemuinya ini.

Sebentar, harusnya Rukia meronta kan? Dia dibawa dengan teknik-diluar-akal oleh seorang cowok yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Tapi nyatanya? Ia diam saja. Membiarkan dirinya di bawa kemana pun oleh cowok bermata hijau emerald itu menginginkannya.

Mereka berhenti, di sebuah padang rumput pinggir sungai. Suara keras yang merasuk ke telinga Rukia, ia identifikasi sebagai suara air terjun. Bening, mengalir deras dari puncak batuan licin bertebing yang menghampar jauh. Mengikuti pola aliran sungai berbatu yang ada di bawahnya, meliuk menuju arah mentari terbenam. Rerumputan mungil yang menjadi permadani sekitar sungai itu mulai menampakkan bunga-bunga kecilnya yang berwarna putih, kuning, bahkan merah cerah. Di sela-selanya, kupu-kupu berwarna pastel tengah berkejaran ria, mengeksplorasi manisnya nektar bunga yang ada.

Ketika sang salju melepaskan pelukan lengan di pinggang Rukia, gadis itu sempat terhuyung. Kepalanya terasa ringan akibat pengalaman pertama dengan shunpo, atau apalah namanya itu.

Melihat air segar dan jernih yang menggoda itu, membuat Rukia tanpa sadar berjalan pelan ketepian sungai. Mengulurkan jemarinya menyentuh dinginnya air yang mengalir di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari, cowok perak yang tadi membawanya itu kini tengah duduk tenang mengamatinya dari bawah pohon besar. Menatap ketakjuban Rukia dengan sungai jernih yang mengalir deras namun memabukkan itu. Mengamati gerak-gerik gadis yang ditakdirkan 'untuknya'.

Rukia merendam kelima jemarinya di dalam air. Merasakan dinginnya air sungai merasuk melalui setiap pori-pori yang ada di tangannya. Ini adiktif, batinnya berbisik. Ia juga sudah melepas sandal tradisional yang di pakainya, menyusul, kakinya telah terendam air.

Aliran air yang cukup deras itu seperti massage untuk tubuhnya. Mengurangi tremor yang sejak tadi tersimpan di balik setiap urai otot kakinya, bahkan, pikiran tentang begitu mengerikannya perjalanan lintas dimensi yang baru saja dialaminya sedikit teralihkan. Andai saja ia membawa baju renang, tentu dengan senang hati ia akan merendam tubuh mungilnya itu di sungai, sungai asing yang luar bisa jernih tersebut. Gadis violet itu memejamkan mata amethystnya. Merasakan, hangatnya mentari dan dinginnya air membasuh tubuhnya bersamaan.

Ia menoleh, menatap cowok berwajah tegas yang tengah duduk di bawah kerindangan pohon besar. Tak jauh dari tempatnya merendam kaki saat ini.

"Kau juga harus mencobanya, ini addicted.." kata Rukia membujuk. Cowok itu hanya menyeringai sedikit. Kalau saja gadis itu tahu bahwa tempat inilah yang selalu ia kunjungi untuk menghabiskan waktu, memperkuat diri, bermeditasi, menenangkan diri, dan menunggu kehadirannya setiap hari.

Rukia kembali membenamkan kedua telapak tangannya di air. Dingiin. Ia juga meraup air itu, membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya dan menggunakan air tersebut untuk membasuh wajah. Sungguh, fasilitas mansion Karakura Acdemy masih kalah dibandingkan dengan kesegaran luar biasa yang ia dapatkan disini.

Entah berapa lama Rukia menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain air. Sebab, kini matahari sudah tergelincir, membuat semburat jingga memancar memenuhi padang rumput yang nampak hijau itu.

Apakah di sini, mentari juga terbenam ke barat? Pikir Rukia sendu. Ia tengah duduk di samping sang cowok salju yang masih memejamkan mata bersandar pada batang pohon besar nan rindang. Tak berniat membangunkan cowok itu, melihat ketenangan wajahnya saat cowok itu tertidur, Rukia memutuskan untuk menunggunya saja hingga cowok itu terbangun nantinya.

Gadis violet itu memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Kaa-san, jika ini memang takdirku... apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menyelesaikannya? Pikiran tentang Kaa-sannya yang terbaring lemah di dimensi lain itu kembali mengusiknya.

"Maaf, jika urusan dunia ini merepotkanmu..." Suara tenang itu terdengar oleh Rukia. Tapi ia tidak menanggapinya, apalagi menoleh untuk menatap cowok salju yang telah terbangun itu. Ia hanya diam.

"Kami memang tidak tahu diri...dengan menitipkan Hougyoku pada orang lain, itu artinya, kami mengumpankan kalian pada kejahatan..." lanjut sang salju sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Semua cerita tentang Hougyoku hanya membuat Rukia merasa ulu hatinya sakit, pedih. Mengingatkannya akan peristiwa masa lalu yang mengancam lehernya dengan dinginnya logam... juga tentang ketidak berdayaan Kaa-sannya menghadapi semua itu.

"Sudahlah, antar aku kembali..." pinta Rukia tanpa menoleh. Ia hanya bangkit, berdiri membelakangi cowok itu. Menatap senja yang mulai menghilang.

Pelukan lengan di pinggangnya, dan teknik berjalan yang memusingkan membuat Rukia mengeratkan genggamannya pada shihakushou yang dipakai cowok salju itu.

Mereka menjejak tanah tepat di depan pintu kediaman Matsumoto-san.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu, membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk saat mendengar suara cowok salju itu lagi.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Rukia.."

Apa?

**~*bleach*~**

CLANG CLANG...

Suara metal yang beradu dalam ruangan besar seperti dojo itu terdengar memekakkan telinga. Oh, benar sekali... Toushiro Hitsugaya yang merupakan cowok salju itu tengah beradu pedang dengan Ichigo. Mereka saling menyerang, bertahan, bahkan kadang saling menipu gerakan.

Dengan pedang metal sungguhan, semua jadi tampak lebih mengerikan bagi Rukia. Ia yang tidak terbiasa dengan pedang, lebih yang terbuat dari logam sungguhan. Biasanya, yang ia saksikan adalah duel dengan pedang kayu. Seperti yang sering ia lakukan dengan cowok orang itu, tapi sekarang, hanya ada pedang logam yang digunakan. Sendirian, ia duduk. Melihat bagaimana kedua cowok tegap itu saling menyabetkan senjata mereka. Goresan luka sudah diterima oleh masing-masing pihak. Lengan Ichigo luka, darah mengalir kecil dari lengan atas kirinya. Begitu juga dengan Toushiro yang dari tadi menggigit bibir, goresan panjang Ichigo melukai bagian bahunya.

Rukia yang duduk diam di tepian ruangan itu masih sibuk memperhatikan kedua cowok yang saling beradu pedang itu. Ia belum menyentuh sama sekali pedang yang ada di rak ruangan tersebut. Mungkinkah kau bisa dengan tenang menggengam pedang logam saat kau sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhnya? Oh, itu kalau kau Ichigo Kurosaki maka bukan masalah yang besar. Pikir Rukia. Karena lihat cowok orang itu, seharusnya ia dulu hanya terbiasa memegang pedang kayu bukan. Tapi sekarang, dengan pedang logam pun ia tampak familiar dan kasual. Bahkan terlihat lebih nyaman.

Suara benturan-benturan logam sudah berhenti. Kedua orang itu tengah menghela napas dan berjalan menuju tempat Rukia duduk. Mereka menegak air putih yang di letakkan dalam kendi-kendi kayu seperti tempat penyimpan bir.

"Kau mau coba, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil duduk di samping gadis itu.

Rukia hanya menatap horor dengan pertanyaan itu. Ayolah, apa kau mungkin akan berkata "oke" saat di tawari mempertaruhkan nyawa. Err, mungkin berlebihan. Hanya saja, serius, Rukia belum mau menyentuh pedang berbahan logam itu. Mengingat _skill_nya dengan pedang adalah yang terburuk.

"Tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, Kuchiki. Ini hanya masalah permainan." Toushiro menambahkan sambil ia sendiri mengusap keringat dari dahinya.

"Enak saja kalian bilang... aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah Rukia, bayangkan saja ini cuma pedang kayu!" kata Ichigo sambil memainkan padang logam mungilnya, yang ia ambil sembarang saat tadi Toushiro mengajaknya berlatih.

CNUTT. Mudah saja si bodoh itu menyuruhnya. Kalau dia terluka, apa ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya selama sedetik? Bagaimana kalau nadinya tersabet dan kemudian dia mati?

Toushiro tertawa kecil.

"Atau kau memiliki phobia terhadap pedang logam?"

"Tidak" jawaban Rukia cepat. Ia tidak suka kalau keahlian berpedangnya masih jauh di banding 2 cowok yang duduk di dekatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara Matsumoto-san menghambur masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Pangeran, anda melupakan semangka di dapur!" teriak wanita blonde itu.

"Be-berisik, " Toushiro Hitsugaya menggerutu sambil bangkit, menghampiri wanita blonde yang menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu,

BLAMMM... ruangan itu kosong, hanya tinggal Ichigo yang sedang mengusap luka di lengannya dengan kain. Tidak ada _first aid kit_ disini. Jadi, dia harus membiasakan diri terluka sekarang. Oh, okelah,

"Sa-sakit ya?" tanya Rukia sedikit ngeri.

Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja memang pedih..."

Tidak terlalu dalam sih luka itu, hanya saja memang yang namanya sabetan pedang tajam meninggalkan kesan lebih pedih di banding luka akibat perkelahian dengan berandalan sekolah.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya kau segera membiasakan diri dengan pedang semacam ini," Ichigo berkata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding kayu yang ada di belakangnya,

"Aku tidak suka..."

"Ya Tuhan, sampai kapan kau akan menjauhi takdirmu Rukia."

"Jangan sok bicara tentang takdir, Kurosaki. Aku muak dengan omonganmu itu." Nada tajam. Rukia memang masih kesal sejak peristiwa perjalanan lintas dimensi yang di lakukannya beberapa jam lalu.

Suasana ruangan mirip jodo itu remang-remang. Dengan hanya penerangan berupa lampu minyak di beberapa sudut dan mengingat kini waktu sudah lewat dari senja tentu saja tidak memperbaiki penglihatan.

Rukia bermain dengan pisau mungil bertuliskan _white moon_ yang telah di gunakan cowok orange itu untuk melukai sebentuk sosok tak di kenal.

Ichigo yang baru saja menerima nada tajam Rukia terdiam. Ia sebenarnya ingin memberi tahu cewek mungil itu tentang semua yang akan mereka hadapi, namun, tidak malam ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa kakekmu memberimu mainan berupa pisau tajam itu?"

Rukia diam saja. Menggores lantai kayu dingin yang ia tempati dengan ujung pisau.

"Karena Yamamoto-san tahu, kau harus terbiasa dengan segala macam pedang logam atau apapun itu namanya..."

"Bohong. Kau hanya mengarang cerita untuk menipuku," jawab Rukia sarkastis.

Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak lucu, Rukia..."

"_Cause I'm not a joker, stupid_!"

Ichigo menggeser duduknya, hingga tepat di belakang punggung Rukia. Ia mengulurkan lengan, memeluk cewek mungil itu dari belakang. Rukia meronta. Hell, bagaimana mungkin tidak saat kau tahu ada makhluk testosteron remaja macam si Orange itu tengah memelukmu?

Tapi Ichigo justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyandarkan dagunya di pundak mungil Rukia.

"Akan kuceritakan padamu semua yang ku tahu tentang Hougyoku.." bisik cowok itu pelan, napas hangatnya menyapu pipi Rukia.

"Lepaskan aku, Bodoh!" gadis mungil itu terus meronta, sambil mencoba menyingkirkan lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya itu.

"Diamlah. Rukia..." sapaan yang mematikan. Rukia tahu, usahanya sia-sia. Cowok tangguh itu tidak akan melepaskannya. Jadi ia diam. Membiarkan Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak mungilnya.

"Keluarga raja dimensi ini pernah memiliki perjanjian dengan klanmu, berratus tahun lalu, menitipkan batu permata pembuka pintu kerajaan pada keluargamu... Hougyoku. Kristal itu adalah kristal penjaga, yang mempertahankan kerajaan dan penguasa adin yang sah memerintah dengan tenang." Pembuka cerita yang manis. Batin Rukia sarkastis. Ia tahu itu, bukankah cowok itu menceritakan hal yang sama padanya beberapa minggu lalu di sudut taman di dimensi mereka?

"Hitsugaya. Adalah keluarga adin pewaris kekuasaan yang sah. Merekalah yang menitipkan kristal ini pada keluargamu..." Ichigo berkata sambil meraih liontin kalung Rukia. Mengangkatnya, hingga pecahan kristal itu nampak temaram oleh sinar lampu minyak.

"Pemilik sah kristal ini adalah anak perempuan pertama dari setiap generasi keluargamu, dan itu artinya, nyawa pemilik yang sah dari Hougyoku, separuhnya bergantung pada keutuhan kristal ini...pada keberadaan kristal ini sebelum ia melepaskan kepemilikannya."

Rukia menatap liontin kalungnya. Kaa-san...

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku—"

"Kaa-sanmu belum menyerahkan kepemilikannya padamu, Rukia. Karena itu, hidupmu baik-baik saja. Kau bukan pemilik yang sah saat ini..."

"Dulu, peristiwa perebutan kristal ini terjadi saat usiamu masih terlalu dini. Kaa-sanmu tidak bisa menyerahkan kepemilikannya atas Hougyoku padamu, kau belum siap. Lagi pula, saat kristal ini di gunakan untuk menyerang keluarga Raja... kehancurannya tidak bisa dielakkan. Dan, harus ada yang bisa menyatukan semuanya, untuk mengembalikan kekuasaan yang sah pada keluarga Hitsugaya." Rukia merasa perutnya bergolak. Siapkah ia mendengar kisah tentang Hougyoku? Siapkah ia diberi tahu sesungguhnya tentang takdir yang terus di tekankan orang lain padanya? Siapkah?

Ichigo mengusap lengan Rukia lembut, ia tahu. Tidak seharusnya seluruh kisah itu dia sampaikan dalam satu waktu... tapi, Rukia harus tahu secepatnya. Sebelum kehadiran mereka di dimensi ini di ketahui pihak lawan. Sebelum ekspedisi pencarian meraka akan serpihan Hougyoku yang lain di mulai.

"Sousuke Aizen. Pria berwajah samar yang tak pernah kau ingat itulah yang merebut Hougyoku dari Kaa-sanmu."

DEG. Sensasi dingin yang menyakitkan mulai teringat lagi oleh Rukia. Lehernya, nadinya yang dulu pernah diancam dengan pisau tajam... dengan logam yang melukai kulit putihnya...

Tapi sensasi itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja cowok orange itu mengecup nadinya perlahan. Kecupan kecil yang mengalihkan ingatan masa lalunya.

"Kita harus mengumpulkannya Rukia, agar keluarga raja bisa kembali mewarisi tahta yang memang haknya." Bisik Ichigo di leher jenjang Rukia.

"Nanti.. kau jugalah yang akan menjadi pemilik Hougyoku selanjutnya..."

Rukia memejamkan mata. Merasakan cowok itu meraih kedua tangannya, tanpa menghentikan kecupan lembut di nadi Rukia.

"Tangan inilah yang akan kau gunakan untuk menyelesaikan takdirmu, jemari inilah yang akan kau gunakan untuk mengenggam pedangmu... untuk menyelesaikan urusan membingungkan ini, Rukia..." kata-kata Ichigo yang lirih, sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangan Rukia di depan mereka duduk.

Rukia membuka mata saat ia tak lagi merasa cowok bermata hazel itu mengecup lehernya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya, merasakan cowok itu memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak suka pedang..." kata gadis itu lirih.

Ichigo menghela napas dalam.

"Tidak ada yang menyukainya...tapi, Kaa-sanmu menunggumu untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan ini. Agar Hisana-san bangun lagi, percayalah Rukia. Ini takdirmu."

Air mata mengintip dari sudut mata Rukia yang terpejam. Ia membiarkan dirinya bersandar sepenuhnya pada pelukan erat cowok itu padanya. Bolehkah jika sekali saja ia membiarkan orang lain menopangnya?

"Kita akan mulai mencari serpihan yang lain di dimensi ini," bisik Ichigo lagi. Membiarkan gadis bermata amethyst itu menyandar pada tubuhnya. Seutuhnya. Pedang logam Ichigo terlupakan di sampingnya,

**~*bleach*~**

**To be Continued on chappie 9**

Wa-wah? Apa itu barusan? Kenapa tulisan saya semakin berantakan. -,-

Apakah lebih baik hiatus permanen saja dari dunia ini? T.T

Errr, tapi, arigatou untuk senpai yang udah mampir dan meninggalkan review untuk saya.

At least, inilah yang mampu saya tulis.

Well, saya menunggu kritikan senpai untuk fic saya ini.

Doumo,


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go to chappie 9.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

BLEACH FANFICTION

Ichigo Kurosaki-Rukia Kuchiki

Rated ; T

Indonesian

Adventure, Friendship, Romance.

AU, AT, OOC, TYPOS,

**Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's.**

**Previous chap, **

Ichigo menggeser duduknya, hingga tepat di belakang punggung Rukia. Ia mengulurkan lengan, memeluk cewek mungil itu dari belakang. Rukia meronta_. Hell_, bagaimana mungkin tidak saat kau tahu ada makhluk testosteron remaja macam si Orange itu tengah memelukmu?

Tapi Ichigo justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyandarkan dagunya di pundak mungil Rukia.

"Akan kuceritakan padamu semua yang ku tahu tentang Hougyoku.." bisik cowok itu pelan, napas hangatnya menyapu pipi Rukia.

"Lepaskan aku, Bodoh!" gadis mungil itu terus meronta, sambil mencoba menyingkirkan lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya itu.

"Diamlah. Rukia..." sapaan yang mematikan. Rukia tahu, usahanya sia-sia. Cowok tangguh itu tidak akan melepaskannya. Jadi ia diam. Membiarkan Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak mungilnya.

"Keluarga raja dimensi ini pernah memiliki perjanjian dengan klanmu, berratus tahun lalu, menitipkan batu permata pembuka pintu kerajaan pada keluargamu... Hougyoku. Kristal itu adalah kristal penjaga, yang mempertahankan kerajaan dan penguasa adin yang sah memerintah dengan tenang." Pembuka cerita yang manis. Batin Rukia sarkastis. Ia tahu itu, bukankah cowok itu menceritakan hal yang sama padanya beberapa minggu lalu di sudut taman di dimensi mereka?

"Hitsugaya. Adalah keluarga adin pewaris kekusaan yang sah. Merekalah yang menitipkan kristal ini pada keluargamu..." Ichigo berkata sambil meraih liontin kalung Rukia. Mengangkatnya, hingga pecahan kristal itu nampak temaram oleh sinar lampu minyak.

"Pemilik sah kristal ini adalah anak perempuan pertama dari setiap generasi keluargamu, dan itu artinya, nyawa pemilik yang sah dari Hougyoku, separuhnya bergantung pada keutuhan kristal ini...pada keberadaan kristal ini sebelum ia melepaskan kepemilikannya."

Rukia menatap liontin kalungnya. Kaa-san...

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku—"

"Kaa-sanmu belum menyerahkan kepemilikannya padamu, Rukia. Karena itu, hidupmu baik-baik saja. Kau bukan pemilik yang sah saat ini..."

"Dulu, peristiwa perebutan kristal ini terjadi saat usiamu masih terlalu dini. Kaa-sanmu tidak bisa menyerahkan kepemilikannya atas Hougyoku padamu, kau belum siap. Lagi pula, saat kristal ini di gunakan untuk menyerang keluarga Raja... kehancurannya tidak bisa dielakkan. Dan, harus ada yang bisa menyatukan semuanya, untuk mengembalikan kekuasaan yang sah pada keluarga Hitsugaya." Rukia merasa perutnya bergolak. Siapkah ia mendengar kisah tentang Hougyoku? Siapkah ia diberi tahu sesungguhnya tentang takdir yang terus di tekankan orang lain padanya? Siapkah?

Ichigo mengusap lengan Rukia lembut, ia tahu. Tidak seharusnya seluruh kisah itu dia sampaikan dalam satu waktu... tapi, Rukia harus tahu secepatnya. Sebelum kehadiran mereka di dimensi ini di ketahui pihak lawan. Sebelum ekspedisi pencarian meraka akan serpihan Hougyoku yang lain di mulai.

"Sousuke Aizen. Pria berwajah samar yang tak pernah kau ingat itulah yang merebut Hougyoku dari Kaa-sanmu."

DEG. Sensasi dingin yang menyakitkan mulai teringat lagi oleh Rukia. Lehernya, nadinya yang dulu pernah diancam dengan pisau tajam... dengan logam yang melukai kulit putihnya...

Tapi sensasi itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja cowok orange itu mengecup nadi lehernya perlahan. Kecupan kecil yang mengalihkan ingatan masa lalunya.

"Kita harus mengumpulkannya Rukia, agar keluarga raja bisa kembali mewarisi tahta yang memang haknya." Bisik Ichigo di leher jenjang Rukia.

"Nanti.. kau jugalah yang akan menjadi pemilik Hougyoku selanjutnya..."

Rukia memejamkan mata. Merasakan cowok itu meraih kedua tangannya, tanpa menghentikan kecupan lembut di nadi Rukia.

"Tangan inilah yang akan kau gunakan untuk menyelesaikan takdirmu, jemari inilah yang akan kau gunakan untuk mengenggam pedangmu... untuk menyelesaikan urusan membingungkan ini, Rukia..." kata-kata Ichigo yang lirih, sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangan Rukia di depan mereka duduk.

Rukia membuka mata saat ia tak lagi merasa cowok bermata hazel itu mengecup lehernya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya, merasakan cowok itu memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak suka pedang..." kata gadis itu lirih.

Ichigo menghela napas dalam.

"Tidak ada yang menyukainya...tapi, Kaa-sanmu menunggumu untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan ini. Agar Hisana-san bangun lagi, percayalah Rukia. Ini takdirmu."

Air mata mengintip dari sudut mata Rukia yang terpejam. Ia membiarkan dirinya bersandar sepenuhnya pada pelukan erat cowok itu padanya. Bolehkah jika sekali saja ia membiarkan orang lain menopangnya?

"Kita akan mulai mencari serpihan yang lain di dimensi ini," bisik Ichigo lagi. Membiarkan gadis bermata amethyst itu menyandar pada tubuhnya. Seutuhnya. Pedang logam Ichigo terlupakan di sampingnya,

**~*bleach*~**

Embun yang menetes dari pucuk-pucuk ranting di sudut halaman luas kediaman Hitsugaya itu mengenai punggung tangan Ichigo. Ia tengah duduk tenang di bawah pohon sakura yang tak berdaun, hembusan napasnya menimbulkan uap. Remaja berkacamata di sampingnya berulangkali menggosok kacamatanya yang buram akibat dinginnya suhu dini hari tersebut.

Sang salju, yang duduk di hadapan mereka berdua nampak tak terganggu dengan suhu yang dingin menggigit tersebut. Ah, ada alasannya mengapa ia selalu di sebut sang salju. Karena, eksistensi dari dirinya terlukis dalam salju menggigit yang mampu membekukan semua dimensi.

"Jadi...begitu.." Suara Ishida yang setengah serak menyambut apa yang baru saja di selesaikan oleh Hitsugaya ketika ia menyampaikan apa rencananya barusan. Bukan, bukan rencana, hanya sekedar gambaran, apa yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan untuk menyelesaikan takdir mereka berlima.

"Kami juga punya, rencana..." sambung Ichigo. Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya pada cowok orange di hadapannya tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya cowok bermata hijau emerald itu.

"Tugas utama kami bukan mengumpulkan serpihan Hougyoku, benar bukan, Hitsugaya-san? Kami datang di dimensi ini karena Kuchiki-san..." Ishidalah yang menjawab. Ia mengusap embun yang ada di kacamatanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku takut jika apa yang kalian percayai itu salah..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo berjengit mendengar kata-kata dingin dari remaja berambut perak tersebut.

Hitsugaya Toushiro menghela napas, sedikit jengkel dengan kebutaan anak-anak hilang ini akan apa yang kelak mereka hadapi. Ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh waktu hidupnya untuk bersiap diri, dan tahu-tahu, anak-anak hilang yang di harapkannya justru bersikap jauh dari pekiraan awalnya tentang yang namanya penolong. Ini sih bencana, batin remaja perak itu.

"Oi, Toushiro... apa maksudmu barusan?" Ichigo memang punya sikap yang sedikit tempeamental, errr, atau banyak?

"Bukan cuma karena Kuchiki kalian bisa sampai kesini. Tapi, semua yang menginjakkan kaki di rumahku bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap Hougyoku"

"Sebentar, Hitsugaya-san... tapi apa yang kami terima informasinya bukan demikian.." oh, tentu kalian tahu, meski dalam keadaan sedikit jengkel siapa yang akan berbicara dengan nada sopan begitu. Yah, maklumlah kalau kau di besarkan oleh seorang ayah yang merupakan pemilik rumah sakit dan bersifat amat perfeksionis.

"Haaaaa~h, tampaknya aku benar-benar harus bercerita dari awal apa saja yang harus kalian tahu.." itu gerutuan, karena, bayangkan saja kau harus bercerita tentang semua hal hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari, atau mungkin hanya beberapa jam, mengingat jadwal ketat mereka di dimensi pertama itu...

Sambil mengibaskan kotoran tanah dari kimono hitamnya, Toushiro bangkit berdiri.

"Ikut aku, kalian berdua" katanya tegas memerintah. Herannya, kedua remaja hilang yang cukup cerdas itu hanya mengangguk dan tanpa bicara melangkahkan kaki membuntuti sang salju yang bahkan tingginya hanya mencapai pundak mereka, err, jangan beri tahukan ini kalau kau ingin selamat dari sabetan pedang Toushiro Hitsugaya. Pikir kedua otak mendekati kejeniusan Artemis Fowl itu.

Mereka tidak pergi jauh, hanya mencari tempat yang cukup aman dari jarak pendengaran orang-orang yang tengah beristirahat di kediaman Hitsugaya. Karena, satu diantara mereka tidak perlu tahu seperti apa rencana keseluruhannya. Hanya itu tujuan mereka memindahkan tempat mengobrol santai mereka.

"Kau bilang, alasan kalian adalah Kuchiki kan? Tapi itu tidak benar. Tiap pemilik pecahan itulah yang bertanggung jawab akan serpihan yang ia miliki. Dan, jangan lupa, penyatuan kesembilan pecahan itu butuh pemilik dari semua serpihan Hougyoku." Toushiro berkata sambil melompat keatas ranting pohon besar yang tumbuh di ujung halaman.

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu batang pohon, menatap remaja mungil-pendek yang berada di atas ranting pohon sekitar beberapa meter dari tanah. Mungkin remaja salju itu memanjat untuk mengkamuflase tinggi badannya jika di bandingkan kedua lawan bicaranya itu? Entahlah.

"Bukan butuh pemilik, Hitsugaya-san... tapi, butuh 'darah' pemiliknya kan?" Ishida mengkoreksi sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

Sang salju yang diajak bicara mengangguk kecil.

"4 milik kalian. Dan kelima sisanya akan kita cari..."

"_Wait-wait_, bukannya kau punya satu?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Bodoh, mana mugkin! Kalau memang aku punya, harusnya aku punya utuh baka, bukan serpihan macam punyamu itu!" CNUTT. Urat-urat di dahi Hitsugaya sudah menegang.

"Lalu kenapa—" pertanyaan Ichigo terputus saat ia menangkap tatapan mata si kacamata yang tajam. Cowok kurus itu sudah tahu apa yang mungkin akan ditanyakan oleh cowok orange yang mungkin tidak sabaran.

Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, "

Mereka baru akan menikmati keheningan pagi yang dingin itu ketika tiba-tiba terdengar pecahan gelas-gelas keramik dan runtuhnya perabotan serta kekacauan ruangan-ruangan dari arah rumah, diikuti dengan..

"KYAAAAAAAAA..." teriakan gadis berambut orange.

"_Shit_, Inoue.." Gumam Ichigo sambil berlari menuju rumah. Kedua remaja cowok yang lain juga segera bergegas menyusul. Kaki mereka menapak dengan cepat.

Ichigo menyambar pintu yang terhubung dengan bagian belakang rumah besar itu, menemukan Matsumoto melompat sambil menyambar pedang, menerobos lubang besar yang terbentuk di dinding kayu, nampak baru saja ada _intruders_ yang mengobrak-abrik tempat itu. Tatapan mata wanita cantik yang baru saja dilihat Ichigo itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari semua tatapan yang pernah ia terima dari musuh-musuhnya.

Ichigo hendak mengejar entah siapa yang juga dikejar oleh Matsumoto itu, tapi lengannya ditahan remaja perak yang baru saja masuk.

"Serahkan padanya, Kurosaki! Itu bukan tugasmu, "

Ishida sudah berlutut disamping gadis berambut cokelat yang terduduk lumpuh di sudut ruangan, diantara serpihan-serpihan perabotan yang hancur, dengan tangisan yang masih tidak mereda. Membantu gadis itu berdiri lagi dikedua kakinya.

Ichigo mengingat sesuatu yang penting saat ia menerobos pintu-pintu ruangan sambil setengah panik.

Tapi, target yang dicarinya tengah berdiri kaku ditengah ruangan, berisi altar dengan tatanan mewah yang mengingatkan akan altar di kuil-kuil suci yang sering ia kunjungi.

"Rukia," sapa Ichigo. Kepanikan yang tadi menerobos otaknya sediki mulai berkurang.

Gadis itu menoleh, mata violetnya bersiborok dengan hazel Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-kau tidak dengar apa yang terjadi di rumah belakang?"

Rukia menatap cowok orange itu dengan tatapan apa-kau-bercanda?-memangnya-apa-yang-harus-kuketah ui-saat-tak-ada-apapun-yang-terjadi?

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan di tempat ini Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tak sabar.

"Aku hanya melihat sekeliling dan menemukan ruangan ini, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rukia heran. Ia merapikan lengan shihakushounya yang kusut.

Ichigo terkejut.

"Kau—"

Tapakan kaki diatas lantai kayu yang terdengar lembut mendekati ruangan itu. Hitsugaya Toushiro dengan wajah suram masuk.

"Itu wajar, ruangan ini terpisah kerangka waktu dengan seluruh bagian rumah lain."

Kata-kata Hitsugaya memberikan efek kaget diwajah cowok orang yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding ruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" ia bahkan kemudian berdiri tegak dengan mata tajam menatap punggung remaja perak yang tengah khusyuk berdoa didepan altar.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau benar-benar tak tahu apapun tentang semua ini Kurosaki..." Kata-kata sekilas yang kemudian membuat kedua anak manusia yang mendengarkannya semakin bingung.

"Kalau begitu beritahu kami, Hitsugaya-san... Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar kami bisa segera kembali ke dimensi kami," Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tertutup rambut hitam keunguannya yang lembut.

Hitsugaya menatap gadis violet itu dengan tatapan menyendu, miris.

Bukankah seharusnya dewi tidak bersikap seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia hanya menjadi pelengkap dari cerita takdir yang akan terjadi?

Tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, Hitsugaya bershunpo keluar dari ruangan altar mewah itu. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang penasaran, dan Rukia yang masih menunduk di tempatnya berdiri.

Helaan napas Ichigo berat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar, tapi, Rukia membuntutinya.

SREEGG, mereka menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, dan barulah Rukia mengangkat mukanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" pertanyaan polos dari gadis violet itu membangunkan Ichigo.

"Interupsi, entah dari siapa. Inoue shock," jawaban singkat, dan Rukia segera berlari menuju arah suara tangisan pilu yang terdengar dari ruangan di ujung koridor rumah kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya.

**~*bleach*~**

Matsumoto Rangiku, melemparkan pedang logamnya yang mengkilap ke ujung ruangannya. Keringat menghiasi wajah cantikny, membuatnya berkilau seolah wajahnya ditaburi _glitter_. Tapi itu butir keringat karena lelah. Napasnya masih tidak teratur, meski begitu, ia yang sudah terbiasa melatih dirinya dalam setiap latihan tetap saja merasa ada banyak langkah yang harus ia ambil. Ia yang baru saja kembali dari pengejaran mendadak dari sesosok penyerang.

"Itu mereka, pangeran. Atau paling tidak, ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka..." wanita cantik berambut blonde itu mengibaskan haori kehitaman yang dipakainya.

Di ujung ruangan, remaja berambut perak tengah duduk diatas sebuah kursi kayu tinggi yang menghadap jendela menuju halaman depan.

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Maaf, saya tidak menemukannya. Tapi, tidak salah lagi, pasti salah satu dari mereka." Matsumoto menghampiri seseorang yang dijaganya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya itu, berdiri disampingnya laiknya butler yang tak pernah jauh dari tuannya.

"Jadi, ada kabar apa dari Kyoraku?"

"Beliau hanya menyuruh segera berangkat, kita akan kehabisan waktu jika terus menundanya!"

Hitsugaya diam. Otak jeniusnya berputar cepat. Menyelesaikan berbagai rencana kabur yang mulai terpetakan. Tapi, ada missing piece yang belum ia temukan, atau bahkan penggantinya pun ia tak tahu.

"Jangan khawatir pangeran, semua sudah lengkap. Hanya tinggal memulainya,"

"Pembohong. Kau pasti tahu Matsumoto," ujar remaja berambut perak itu sambil mengulurkan lengannya, menyusuri bingkai jendela tua yang berdebu.

Tawa kecil dari bibir merah merona wanita itu terdengar mengejek di telinga Hitsugaya.

"Anda terlalu banyak berpikir, pangeran. Percayalah, Kyoraku-san lebih tahu apa yang terjadi bukan?. Jadi, kenapa tidak mematuhi instruksinya saja kali ini?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan memberi jawaban jika ternyata mereka—"

"Yare-yare, Taichou... Anda terlalu emosional! Ufufufu, apa karena masa puber, eh?"

CNUTT, urat-urat kekesalan yang ada di dahi remaja perak itu semuanya menegang. Kalau saja ia memegang pedangnya, tentu wanita itu sudah akan ia sabet dengan Hyourinmaru—ngomong-ngomong itu nama pedang perak miliknya yang sudah ia kenal sejak usia balita, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Matsumoto mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dengan gaya bak model shampoo.

Berbalik meninggalkan remaja perak itu dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan nyamannya, wanita itu sempat berbalik. Menatap punggung Taichou-nya.

"Malam ini kita berangkat."

4 kata, 4 kata itulah yang terus terngiang di telinga Hitsugaya sepanjang hari itu. Ia bahkan tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Dan saat keempat remaja hilang yang penasaran dengan kehadirannya, wanita _blonde_ itu hanya menjawab santai sambil tertawa kocak. "Ia sedang bermeditasi, fufufufu, ingin menjadi pertapa tampaknya. Ahahaha..."

Sweatdrop. Keempat remaja hilang hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyambar rambut indah pirang yang terus berkibar dan mencemooh mereka itu.

Jadi seharian itu, setelah membereskan kekacauan pagi di rumah bagian belakang kediaman Hitsugaya, Matsumoto mengajak Inoue yang masih setengah sadar untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Ia bilang itu akan membantu Inoue mengurangi shocknya. Meski, tentu saja tidak diragukan lagi bahwa, tidak hanya jalan-jalan yang mereka lakukan di halaman luas terlindung pagar kayu tinggi itu, mengingat, Matsumoto Rangiku bukan sosok yang simple.

Ishida tengah sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar peta tanpa nama yang menggambarkan medan-medan terjal di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka kini. Ia sedikit bingung, bagaiman mungkin, Hitsugaya mampu hidup bahkan tanpa membutuhkan orang lain selain butler setianya itu?

Herannya lagi, nampaknya benar-benar tidak ada lagi rumah yang berdekatan dengan tempat ia tinggal sekarang, mengingat, dalam peta itu hanya ada gambaran medan kritis dan terjal. Jadi, kalau memang baru saja ada intruders ke kediaman damai itu, dari mana mereka berasal? Atau setidaknya, dari mana mereka lewat?

"Ishida, kami akan ke dojo.." Ichigo berkata sambil mengikatkan obinya erat.

Kami? Oh, tentu saja. Dengan Kuchiki bukan?

Ishida hanya mengangguk. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh dari lembar peta buram yang tak lama baru saja diberikan oleh Matsumoto-san, setelah ia meminta dengan sedikit err rayuan?

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan, sedikit berat juga sebenarnya, mengingat beberapa saat lalu cowok perak yang dingin itu mengumumkan bahwa beberapa jam lagi mereka akan berangkat menuju distrik ke-entahlah, ia tak terlalu mendengarkan. Yang jelas, mereka bilang akan mengunjungi Kyoraku-san, atau siapapun itu.

Ketika cowok orange itu membuka pintu dojo yang luas, yang ia temukan pertama kali adalah Rukia. Mengangkat pedang ramping berwarna putih bersih tanpa noda, dengan temali yang menjadi pangkal dari tangkai pedang itu. Ichigo terpana menatap pedang mungil bak mutiara salju yang di genggam cewek bermata ungu itu.

"Kau..."

Rukia tersenyum dalam segaris bibirnya. Ia tahu, pedang ini memang _breathtaking_, ya, ia sendiri mengakuinya. Pedang yang terasa pas di genggaman jemari tangannya dan terasa seolah inilah lengan ketiga milik tubuhnya. Tapi bukan, pedang ini baru saja ia temukan. Entah dari mana, yang jelas, ketika ia menyusuri deretan pedang logam dalam rak yang tertata rapi di ruangan dojo kediaman Hitsugaya itu, ada satu pedang sederhana yang berdebu, dan saat ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, hanya dalam sedetik, semua itu lenyap. Debu, kekusaman, dan penampilan usia tua dari pedang itu hilang. Yang berada di genggamannya adalah pedang mungil berwarna putih dengan rasa bagai untaian salju yang dingin.

Rukia menoleh, menatap cowok berwajah tegas yang terdiam di depan pintu dojo.

"Kenapa? Perkenalkan, ini Shirayuki..." _smirk_. Gadis violet itu terasa diatas angin, dengan pedang baru yag tak lagi ia takuti. Ini bukan logam kan? Jadi, untuk apa ia takut... ini adalah mutiara salju yang hanya pas di genggaman tangannya.

Ichigo bertepuk tangan ringan sambil menghampiri dimana cewek yang baru saja bertemu dengan sepertiga tubuhnya itu berada.

"_Well, it looks that you just find out your another soul_, ne?" Tanya Ichigo. Berdiri cukup dekat untuk dapat menatap pedang putih tanpa noda yang berusaja ia lihat pertama kalinya.

Rukia menarik bibirnya, setengah tersenyum,

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak cari saja pedangmu? Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyabet kepala orange menjemukkanmu itu, Kurosaki..."

Apa itu tantangan? Oh, well. Nampaknya sih memang iya. Tapi tunggu, Ichigo tidak segera menyusuri rak pedang yang ada di ruangan itu melainkan hanya menghela napas kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya... menyentuh pedang putih Rukia.

"Es? Kalian benar-benar serasi,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tawa kecil. Ichigo bahkan tidak menjawab dengan kata, melainkan hanya berlari menuju ujung ruangan. Menyambar sebatang pedang logam dan mengarahkan serangannya pada Rukia.

CLANGG... benturan-benturan itulah yang mulai terdengar dari ruangan minim perabotan yang menjadi tempat mereka kali ini. Saling menyerang dengan pedang tajam dan kecepatan yang tak lagi bisa diterima mata manusia biasa.

Sedangkan, Toushiri Hitsugaya, menatap pagar rumah berkayu tinggi yang menjadi tempat peristirahatnnya sejak ia mampu mengenali lingkungan yang ada di sekitarnya. Bagaimanapun, jiwanya sudah terbagi dengan rumah ini. Tempat ia belajar banyak hal meskipun dengan pengasuh yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu normal, namun, siapa yang hatinya tidak sesak saat kau tahu bahwa mungkin inilah kali terakhir kau bisa menatap rumahmu? Ia melihat dan baru hari ini kesadaran itu menghambur di otaknya, bahwa rumah ini jauh dari kata mewah. Besar? Iya, tentu saja. Tapi dari luar, bangunan ini tampak seperti mansion yang telah lama ditinggalkan penghuninya dan kini hanya menjadi rumah tikus penuh debu. _Well_, Matsumoto bilang memang itulah tujuannya tidak pernah membersihkan rumah dari bagian luar pagar. Entah itu hanya taktiknya agar ia tak disuruh bersih-bersih atau memang itu adalah strategi perang dari wanita itu, Toushiro tidak mau tahu. Hanya saja, lagi-lagi hatinya sesak. Jika memang malam ini, di bawah temaram bulan yang masih setengah buta, menjadi waktu terakhirnya untuk menatap rumahnya, maka ia harus menangkap setiap sudut rumahnya dan membungkusnya dalam frame ingatan agar memori itu tidak pudar. Agar rumahnya masih tetap ada dalam sudut otaknya, jika seandainya ia tak ditakdirkan kembali ke tempat ini. Chee, terlalu emosional bukan? Tapi kenyataanya memang seperti itu. Hanya tempat ini yang ia miliki untuk mengingatkannya akan orang-orang yang menjadi keluarga tanpa ikatan darah baginya. Dia tahu, tidak seharusnya mengungkit tentang masa lalu yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ingat. Oh oke, oke. Bohong jika ia tidak ingat, tapi ia tidak mau mengingatnya. Saat ini, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

**~*bleach*~**

Jika mereka menduga perjalanan malam itu akan berlangsung cepat, maka mereka salah besar. Rukia, terutama yang masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka tak menggunakan teknik shunpo—tapak dewa yang waktu itu digunakan Toushiro Hitsugaya untuk menyambut kedatangannya dengan membawa gadis itu pada sungai jernih di ujung lembah kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya itu. Jalanan yang mereka lalui adalah jalan setapak penuh batu yang meliuk-liuk di bawah kerimbunan pepohonan. Wajar saja, rute yang mereka tempuh kali ini adalah pinggiran hutan lebat dengan pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang. Sinar bulan temaram pun sama sekali tak menembus hingga permukaan tanah, hanya di atas dedauan itu saja sinar rembulan bisa menampakkan sinarnya, membuat dedaunan menjadi berwarna mengkilap pucat.

Sesekali Matsumoto yang berjalan paling depan dan membawa obor api temaram menolehkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke belakang. Ia harus memastikan, kelima remaja itu tak tertinggal jauh dengannya. Perjalanan mereka baru saja dimulai, dan ia tahu, itu tidak mudah untuk remaja-remaja yang baru saja menempuh lintas dimensi manyusahkan. Inoue yang masih setengah shock berjalan dalam langkah tak tentu, terkadang terseok dan harus bersandar pada remaja berkacamata yang tak pernah meninggalkan posisi dibelakangnya. Ishida mengerti, ia memang harus menolong gadis berambut cokelat itu bukan?

"Ano, Matsumoto-san... bisa kita istirahat sebentar?" permintaan dengan nada rendah itu membuat semua berhenti melangkah. Menatap gadis yang mengutarakan permintaan kecilnya itu.

Toushiro Hitsugaya yang berjalan dibelakang Ishida melangah mendekati Inoue. Gadis itu membungkuk, memegangi kedua lututnya yang bergetar. Ishida msih terus membantu menopang gadis itu untuk tetap berdiri.

Melihat kondisi Inoue yang mungkin memang nampak memprihatinkan, Toushiro menatap wanita berambut blonde itu dan mengangguk.

"Araa, baiklah Inoue-chan, kita istirahat sebentar. Ne Kurosaki, bisa kau kemari sebentar?" suara Matsumoto yang memperbolehkan mereka untuk beristirahat menampakkan wajah kelegaan pada Inoue dan Ishida. Rukia pun buru-buru mendekati teman satu suitenya itu, menanyakan dengan lirih tentang keadaan gadis itu.

Ada percakapan singkat antara Matsumoto, Ichigo dan Toushiro. Entah tentang rute yang akan mereka pilih, atau tentang ancaman yang mungkin mereka temui jika mereka dengan terpaksa berhenti berjalan di tengah hutan lebat tanpa sinar bulan itu.

Sekarang mungkin sudah hampir dini hari, mengingat udara malam yang terasa membekukan tulang itu. Pakaian mereka yang berlapis haori tebal juga tidak menambah kehangatan pada tubuh mereka.

Ishida menyandarkan tubuh teman berambut cokelatnya itu pada batang pohon besar yang ada didekatnya. Seakan telah kehabisan energi, Inoue segera terlelap tidur. Wajahnya nampak tirus dan kelelahan.

Mereka duduk melingkar. Tidak ada yang bertanya mengapa mereka tidak menyalakan api unggun untuk mengusir dingin. Duduk memeluk lutut adalah satu-satunya yang mereka lakukan agar tangan dan kaki mereka tidak terasa kebas.

"Mau berapa lama kita di sini, Matsumoto-san?" tanya Rukia yang duduk memeluk lututnya disamping kiri Hitsugaya, tepat berseberangan dengan Ichigo. Rangiku Matsumoto yang berada di sebelah kanan tuannya itu menjawab sambil sedikit menguap,

"Mungkin 2 jam... kau bisa tidur dulu Kuchiki!"

Saran itu ditanggapi Rukia dengan gelengan kepala, ia menatap teman satu suitenya yang terlelap lelah disebelah kirinya itu.

"Apa kita aman?" bukannya paranoid, Ishida hanya memastikan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik sja selama 2 jam kedepan.

"Tch, diamlah kau Ishida!" oh well, siapa lagi yang akan selalu menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan sinis kalau bukan teman satu kelasnya yang urakan itu.

"Ittaiiiii..." Rangiku Matsumoto yang mencoba menyandarkan tubuh besarnya pada tuannya itu berakhir dengan tersungkur di tanah dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja, mana mungkin Hitsugaya akan membiarkan tubuhnya dijadikan sandaran oleh orang yang bertubuh 3 kali lebih besar darinya itu—bukan berarti ia mengakui kalo memang dirinya, err, chibi?

Ketenangan mereka dalam keadaan tanpa cahaya itu terusik dengan Inoue yang merintih sakit dan memegani lengan atas kirinya dengan erat.

"I-Inoue..."

Semua mendekat, melihat tubuh Inoue yang kejang di pangkuan Ishida itu.

Rintihan kesakitannya yang semakin keras itu membuat Hitsugaya merengsek maju, menyambar lengan kiri Inoue yang terus digenggam erat oleh pemiliknya.

Remaja berambut perak itu tanpa ragu mengambil pisau dari sabuknya, merobek dengan lincah haori yang menutupi lengan kiri Inoue, juga hakama hitam yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Dan, segaris luka sepanjang hampir sepuluh sentimeter nampak kemerahan. Dalam keremangan malam itu, dibantu dengan obor yang segera dinyalakan oleh Matsumoto, nampak jika luka sudah hampir seharian tanpa perawatan. Pagi tadi, serangan.

Hitsugaya menatap dengan seksama lengan Inoue, dan ia terbelalak.

"Kenapa?" Ishida bertanya panik.

"Racun!" jawaban singkat dari Hitsugaya, diikuti teriakan histeris penuh kesakitan dari gadis yang terbaring lemah dipangkuan Ishida tersebut.

**~*bleach*~**

**To be Continued on chappie 10**


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go to chappie 10.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

BLEACH FANFICTION

Ichigo Kurosaki-Rukia Kuchiki

Rated ; T

Indonesian

Adventure, Friendship, Romance.

AU, AT, OOC, TYPOS,

**Disclaimer ; Until the end, BLEACH always Kubo Tite's.**

**Previous chap, **

Jika mereka menduga perjalanan malam itu akan berlangsung cepat, maka mereka salah besar. Rukia, terutama yang masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka tak menggunakan teknik shunpo—tapak dewa yang waktu itu digunakan Toushiro Hitsugaya untuk menyambut kedatangannya dengan membawa gadis itu pada sungai jernih di ujung lembah kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya itu. Jalanan yang mereka lalui adalah jalan setapak penuh batu yang meliuk-liuk di bawah kerimbunan pepohonan. Wajar saja, rute yang mereka tempuh kali ini adalah pinggiran hutan lebat dengan pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang. Sinar bulan temaram pun sama sekali tak menembus hingga permukaan tanah, hanya di atas dedauan itu saja sinar rembulan bisa menampakkan sinarnya, membuat dedaunan menjadi berwarna mengkilap pucat.

Sesekali Matsumoto yang berjalan paling depan dan membawa obor api temaram menolehkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke belakang. Ia harus memastikan, kelima remaja itu tak tertinggal jauh dengannya. Perjalanan mereka baru saja dimulai, dan ia tahu, itu tidak mudah untuk remaja-remaja yang baru saja menempuh lintas dimensi menyusahkan. Inoue yang masih setengah shock berjalan dalam langkah tak tentu, terkadang terseok dan harus bersandar pada remaja berkacamata yang tak pernah meninggalkan posisi dibelakangnya. Ishida mengerti, ia memang harus menolong gadis berambut cokelat itu bukan?

"Ano, Matsumoto-san... bisa kita istirahat sebentar?" permintaan dengan nada rendah itu membuat semua berhenti melangkah. Menatap gadis yang mengutarakan permintaan kecilnya itu.

Toushiro Hitsugaya yang berjalan di belakang Ishida melangah mendekati Inoue. Gadis itu membungkuk, memegangi kedua lututnya yang bergetar. Ishida masih terus membantu menopang gadis itu untuk tetap berdiri.

Melihat kondisi Inoue yang mungkin memang nampak memprihatinkan, Toushiro menatap wanita berambut pirang itu dan mengangguk.

"Araa, baiklah Inoue-chan, kita istirahat sebentar. Ne Kurosaki, bisa kau kemari sebentar?" suara Matsumoto yang memperbolehkan mereka untuk beristirahat menampakkan wajah kelegaan pada Inoue dan Ishida. Rukia pun buru-buru mendekati teman satu suitenya itu, menanyakan dengan lirih tentang keadaan gadis itu.

Ada percakapan singkat antara Matsumoto, Ichigo dan Toushiro. Entah tentang rute yang akan mereka pilih, atau tentang ancaman yang mungkin mereka temui jika mereka dengan terpaksa berhenti berjalan di tengah hutan lebat tanpa sinar bulan itu.

Sekarang mungkin sudah hampir dini hari, mengingat udara malam yang terasa membekukan tulang itu. Pakaian mereka yang berlapis haori tebal juga tidak menambah kehangatan pada tubuh mereka.

Ishida menyandarkan tubuh teman berambut cokelatnya itu pada batang pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya. Seakan telah kehabisan energi, Inoue segera terlelap tidur. Wajahnya nampak tirus dan kelelahan.

Mereka duduk melingkar. Tidak ada yang bertanya mengapa mereka tidak menyalakan api unggun untuk mengusir dingin. Duduk memeluk lutut adalah satu-satunya yang mereka lakukan agar tangan dan kaki mereka tidak terasa kebas.

"Mau berapa lama kita di sini, Matsumoto-san?" tanya Rukia yang duduk memeluk lututnya di samping kiri Hitsugaya, tepat berseberangan dengan Ichigo. Rangiku Matsumoto yang berada di sebelah kanan tuannya itu menjawab sambil sedikit menguap,

"Mungkin 2 jam... kau bisa tidur dulu Kuchiki!"

Saran itu ditanggapi Rukia dengan gelengan kepala, ia menatap teman satu suitenya yang terlelap lelah di sebelah kirinya itu.

"Apa kita aman?" bukannya paranoid, Ishida hanya memastikan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja selama 2 jam kedepan.

"Tch, diamlah kau Ishida!" oh well, siapa lagi yang akan selalu menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan sinis kalau bukan teman satu kelasnya yang urakan itu.

"Ittaiiiii..." Rangiku Matsumoto yang mencoba menyandarkan tubuh besarnya pada tuannya itu berakhir dengan tersungkur di tanah dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja, mana mungkin Hitsugaya akan membiarkan tubuhnya dijadikan sandaran oleh orang yang bertubuh 3 kali lebih besar darinya itu—bukan berarti ia mengakui kalo memang dirinya, err, chibi?

Ketenangan mereka dalam keadaan tanpa cahaya itu terusik dengan Inoue yang merintih sakit dan memegani lengan atas kirinya dengan erat.

"I-Inoue..."

Semua mendekat, melihat tubuh Inoue yang kejang di pangkuan Ishida itu.

Rintihan kesakitannya yang semakin keras itu membuat Hitsugaya merengsek maju, menyambar lengan kiri Inoue yang terus digenggam erat oleh pemiliknya.

Remaja berambut perak itu tanpa ragu mengambil pisau dari sabuknya, merobek dengan lincah haori yang menutupi lengan kiri Inoue, juga hakama hitam yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Dan, segaris luka sepanjang hampir sepuluh sentimeter nampak kemerahan. Dalam keremangan malam itu, dibantu dengan obor yang segera dinyalakan oleh Matsumoto, nampak jika luka sudah hampir seharian tanpa perawatan. Pagi tadi, serangan.

Hitsugaya menatap dengan seksama lengan Inoue, dan ia terbelalak.

"Kenapa?" Ishida bertanya panik.

"Racun!" jawaban singkat dari Hitsugaya, diikuti teriakan histeris penuh kesakitan dari gadis yang terbaring lemah di pangkuan Ishida tersebut.

Rukia menatap dari tempatnya duduk, teman satu suitenya yang kini dibaringkan di pangkuan remaja berkacamata bening itu. Lengan kiri gadis itu terkulai lemah. Sesekali gemeletuk gigi akibat dingin terdengar. Ya itu suara giginya yang beradu. Dingin, serta perasaan tak menentu saat melihat teman perempuan yang belum begitu lama dikenalnya itu terbaring tak berdaya.

Rangiku Matsumoto sedang mencoba berbicara pada Inoue. Tapi, gadis cokelat itu tak pernah menjawab, hanya merintih sakit.

Saat Rukia menatap kelima orang di depannya itu, Ichigo tengah memegangi erat lengan atas Inoue, diantara luka memanjang yang memerah tersebut.

"Inoue-san, ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi tak ada cara lain jika kita tidak membersihkannya sekarang..." Hitsugaya mencoba memberitahukan informasi ini pada gadis yang terkulai itu.

Tidak ada respon. Ishida yang memangku Inoue mengangguk. Ia membiarkan lengannya di pegang oleh temannya itu. Juga, gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya.

Tanpa ragu, atau memang karena dituntut untuk tidak ragu, Hitsugaya dengan tangkas merobek bekas luka itu. Rukia tak sanggup menatap darah yang mengalir deras bersama teriakan teredam temannya itu. Juga, tak sanggup menatap mereka saat tak ada yang mereka lakukan ketika darah itu mengalir.

Rasa sakit yang menembus hingga sumsum tulangnya itu membuat Inoue menggigit haori yang dikenakan Ishida, tangan kanannya yang mencengkeram lengan Ishida seakan membuat tulang remaja kurus itu seperti remuk.

"La-Lakukan sesuatu, Matsumoto-san!" pinta Rukia panik melihat mereka hanya menatap darah segar yang mengalir dari Inoue itu.

Matsumoto tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya menatap Rukia dengan senyum tipis. Karena memang tujuan meraka adalah mengalirkan racun yang ada di bekas luka itu, dan satu-satunya cara hanya dengan membuat darah di sekitar luka itu mengalir keluar.

"Inoue-san, Inoue-san, kau bisa mendengarku? Inoue-san?" Ishida mencoba mengalihkan pikiran gadis itu dari rasa sakitnya. Hanya saja, Inoue tetap memejamkan mata, menggigit haori Ishida sekeras yang ia bisa untuk meredam teriakannya.

Ichigo mengambil bekas robekan haori hitam temannya itu, mengikatnya dengan erat di atas bekas luka Inoue. Menghentikan dengan paksa aliran darah yang mengaliri lengannya.

Lengan Inoue yang memang sudah pucat kini membiru akibat kekurangan pasokan darah, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar racun dari bekas luka yang ada ditubuhnya tidak mengalir semakin lebar bersama aliran darah.

"Inoue-san, bisakah kamu berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan lukamu? Seperti yang di ajarkan Yoruichi-san padamu? Inoue-san?" Ishida masih terus mencoba mengajak gadis itu bicara,

"Sudahlah Ishida-kun, dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya saat ini!" Rangiku Matsumoto

"Kita juga harus melanjutkan perjalanan agar segera sampai, nanti, Kyoraku-san akan bisa menangani hal seperti ini!" wanita berambut pirang itu mulai mengemasi pedangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Bisakah kalian berdua bergantian menggendongnya?" lanjut wanita paruh baya itu sambil menatap Ichigo dan Ishida. Kedua remaja yang ditatap itu mengangguk yakin.

Kali ini, meski tubuh rampingnya dibebani oleh berat tubuh Inoue, Ishida tetap mencoba berjalan dengan tegak. Ichigo menatap kedua temannya itu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan meski dengan langkah yang begitu lambat mengingat ada satu dari mereka yang terluka.

Lengan kiri Inoue tergantung lemah di samping kepala Ishida. Matsumoto yang menjadi pemandu jalan kali ini, diikuti Ishida yang menggendong Inoue dan kemudian Ichigo. Hitsugaya berjalan paling belakang, sementara itu Rukia yang berjalan di depannya sesekali berhenti, menarik napas panjang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni rambut hitamnya. Ia miris menatap Inoue yang masih dalam keadaan kesakitan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa..." gumam Hitsugaya lirih, sekedar gadis mungil di depannya itu saja yang mendengar.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa baru sekarang, kalau memang ia menerimanya tadi pagi?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Entahlah, hanya saja—sudahlah, jangan khawatirkan itu."

Rukia mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatap Hitsugaya dengan tajam.

"Kau—kau pikir... dia, dia temanku dan aku yang membawanya ke dunia—"

Hitsugaya membalas tatapan Rukia dengan mata dingin,

"Bisakah kau diam dulu? Kemarahanmu tidak akan membuatnya baik-baik saja!"

Kedua remaja itu masih saling menatap, Rukia dengan tatapan tajamnya dan Hitsugaya dengan mata dinginnya yang membekukan.

"Oi kalian berdua, bisakah percepat langkah?" Ichigo yang sudah agak jauh di depan mereka menyempatkan berhenti dan menunggu dua orang rekannya yang justru berhenti di jalan itu.

Rukia menundukkan wajahnya, berbalik dan kembali melangkah. Hitsugaya mengikuti dengan diam di belakangnya.

Tch, dasar anak-anak! Pikir Hitsugaya dalam diamnya. Ia yang tak pernah memiliki orang tua sejak lahir tak pernah tahu rasanya bermanja dan menjadi anak-anak. Ia dipaksa oleh keadaan untuk tumbuh dewasa secara mendadak. Dipaksa oleh takdir untuk mengemban tanggung jawab yang mungkin belum saatnya. Persetan dengan semua omong kosong menikmati masa remaja yang menyenangkan, semua itu tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Karenanya, ia tak pernah memahami kenapa anak-anak hilang dari dimensi lain ini bersikap terlalu cengeng dan sentimentil.

**~*bleach*~**

Mentari sudah hampir kembali tenggelam saat rombongan ekspedisi itu sampai di sebuah tempat mirip gua dengan pintu kayu tebal. Bagian depan gua itu tak terawat, rumput-rumput tetap tinggi seolah tak pernah terjamah manusia. Ichigo yang mendapat giliran menggendong Inoue meletakkan gadis itu di atas batu datar yang cukup lebar. Cowok orange itu menghela napasnya kelelahan. Tidak hanya Ichigo saja yang merasakan hampir semua energi tubuhnya menipis, semuanya merasakan hal yang sama.

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kayu tebal yang menutupi mulut gua itu, tidak berpikir untuk bertanya berada dimana mereka saat ini. Hanya saja, Matsumoto tengah diam memegangi pita suaranya dengan dua jari.

Tak lama kemudian ketika Rukia mendengar langkah kaki pelan dari balik pintu yang menjadi sandarannya. Gadis itu bergegas pergi, siaga seolah ingin menyambar pedang di pinggangnya. Tapi saat pintu terbuka, ada lelaki dengan senyum lebar dan mata menyipit yang segera menyapa mereka

"Araa... ternyata kalian!"

Matsumoto Rangiku menundukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat,

"Kyoraku-san.." sapa wanita itu. Lelaki yang dipanggil Kyoraku itu hanya tertawa kecil, melambaikan tangannya. Menatap Hitsugaya, kemudian beralih pada Rukia yang masih bersikap siaga.

"Selamat datang pangeran, di kediaman kami. Juga, Kuchiki, terimakasih telah kemari!" lelaki dengan haori bermotif bunga itu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

"Cukup basa-basinya Kyoraku, bisa kau tangani gadis ini?" Hitsugaya dengan suaranya yang dingin menunjuk Inoue yang tak berdaya dengan tatapan matanya. Kyoraku mengangguk.

"Serahkan pada saya pangeran, anda bisa segera beristirahat!" lelaki itu menghampiri tubuh Inoue, membawanya dengan mudah dan segera masuk ke balik pintu kayu tebal yang menutupi mulut gua itu.

Matsumoto memimpin keempat remaja kelelahan itu untuk masuk ke dalam gua. Pengap, pikir Rukia awalnya saat menatap besarnya mulut gua yang begitu kecil dan berdebu itu.

Tapi, apa yang gadis itu duga salah besar.

Begitu memasuki gua itu, yang mereka temukan adalah ruangan luas dengan dinding-dinding tanah yang seperti lereng pegunungan. Di dalam ruangan itu juga, terbentang tanah luas yang bahkan menurut Rukia seperti halaman yang ada di depan Karakura Mansion. Memang tak ada tumbuhan hidup, hanya kayu-kayu kering yang ada di tempat itu. Di sudut yang jauh dari pintu kayu gua nampak ada rumah kayu yang dibangun dengan detail seperti Mansion Hitsugaya, meski tak sebesar kediaman pangeran berambut perak itu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri tatanan bersih batu-batu mengkilap yang menuntun mereka menuju rumah kayu di sudut paling dalam gua itu.

"Sebenarnya, tempat apa ini, Matsumoto-san?" tanya Ishida sambil mengangkat kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Fu fu fu, kalian tidak akan menduganya kan? Ada ruangan sebesar ini di dalam tanah!"

"Tempat latihan!" sambung Hitsugaya pendek mengetahui wanita berambut blonde itu terlalu senang bermain-main dengan tebakan.

"Tch, anda merusak mood saya pangeran!"

"Bodoh, mana ada yang peduli dengan semua itu!"

Begitu sampai di rumah kayu itu mereka segera masuk, menemukan ruangan luas yang mungkin biasa di gunakan untuk berlatih—melihat banyakanya goresan memanjang di dinding maupun lantai kayunya, dan jelas sekali, itu goresan pedang. Juga tentang tatanan pedang-pedang logam yang rapi di salah satu dindingnya, hampir mirip dengan dojo di kediaman Hitsugaya.

"Uwaaaaahhhhhh, capeknyaaaa...!" Rangiku Matsumoto, wanita itu dengan tanpa basa basi merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Membiarkan pedangnya tergeletak begitu saja di sisinya.

Ishida yang memang juga kelelahan pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu mengkilap itu,

"Chee, kau seperti cewek cengeng Ishida!" CNUTT, remaja berkepala orange itu benar-benar mencari gara-gara.

"_Shut up _Kurosaki, kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan gemetarnya lututmu itu?"

Telak, memang, lutut Ichigo terasa cukup terbebani. Yah, bayangkan saja, menempuh perjalanan sejauh itu ditambah dengan beban tubuh orang lain di punggungmu setiap 2 jam tentu saja akan memberikan efek yang melelahkan.

Hitsugaya tidak tergoda untuk tiduran bersantai seperti mereka, ia berjalan menuju ruangan lain dimana Kyoraku baru saja membawa gadis terluka itu masuk untuk ditangani.

Bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan kemampuan lelaki yang sering menjadi lawan latihannya itu, hanya saja ia mau menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Jadi ketika Hitsugaya masuk ruangan itu, Kyoraku mendongakkan wajahnya sesaat dari luka Inoue yang tengah terbalut cahaya kekuningan.

"Nah, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan kali ini, Shiro-chan?" bukan bermaksud membuat remaja perak itu mengamuk, Kyoraku hanya ingin mengingatkannya bahwa ia masih anak-anak. Bahwa mungkin ia masih boleh untuk merasa kesal jika begitu banyak beban ada di pundaknya.

"Gadis itu—"

"Jika yang ingin anda ketahui adalah Rukia Kuchiki, bukankah sebaikanya anda mengajaknya mengobrol mesra sambil berendam di onsen saja, ne pangeran?" kali ini, jelas nada menggoda yang membuat Hitsugaya kesal yang didengarnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan saran _hentai_-mu itu, beritahukan saja padaku kenapa dia tidak seperti yang aku duga!"

Kyoraku bangkit dari duduknya, menatap Inoue yang tertidur tak sadarkan diri. Ia membuka tempat penyimpanan kecil yang ada di sudut ruang, mengambil sebotol sake dan dua cawan mungil.

"Bisa kita bicara di sambil minum? Saya yakin anda sedang kelelahan."

"Kau pikir minuman macam itu bisa membuatku—"

"Araaa, apa karena anda masih mabuk jika meminumnya?" lagi-lagi ejekan ringan itu terlontar, membuat Hitsugaya menyambar satu cawan mungil itu. Mereka duduk di sebelah futon Inoue yang terlelap, membelakangi gadis itu.

Mereka menuangkan sedikit sake ke cawan masing-masing. Lelaki dengan haori cerah itu langsung menegak isinya dengan anggun. Sementara Hitsugaya hanya menggoyang-goyangkan isi cawan mungilnya. Mungkin ragu apakah harus meminumnya atau tidak. Lagipula, sake bukan sesuatu yang favorit untuknya.

"Saya hanya akan mengulangi apa yang dulu pernah saya sampaikan, bahwa, seperti apapun nanti gadis yang akan kemari itu, ialah yang ditakdirkan untuk anda. Tapi, jangan lupa kalau mereka hidup di dunia yang tidak sama dengan kita pengeran!"

"Tapi, tidakkah kau rasakan juga—"

"Saya mengerti apa yang anda maksudkan. Bagaimanapun, juga tugas anda membuatnya tangguh, bukan? Ia hanya perlu sedikit bantuan anda, dan akan ia temukan sendiri jalan kedepan nantinya."

"Melihat_nya_ terluka saja ia terguncang, lalu?"

"Bukankah itu wajar pangeran, ia merasa yang paling bertanggung jawab akan semua ini!"

"Seharusnya Yamamoto sudah mengajarinya kan?"

"Anda mungkin tidak akan mengerti, tapi nampaknya tidak seperti itu. Mungkin ada alasan kenapa gadis itu tidak seperti yang anda harapkan, dan mungkin juga karena itulah Yamamoto dan Urahara tidak mengajarkannya tentang hal ini!"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Kyoraku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Bantu dia untuk menjadi tangguh pangeran! Saya tahu, mungkin hanya anda yang paling sesuai untuk tugas itu!"

Hitsugaya mengangkat cawan mungil itu ke bibirnya, menyesap cairan bening di dalamnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Anak Kurosaki itu, sudahkah dia menemukan pedangnya?"

"Hanya masalah waktu nampaknya, anda tenang saja pengeran..."

Tch, bagaimana mungkin bisa tenang jika ternyata keadaan yang ada seperti ini?

"Ah benar juga, anda harus melihat ini," Kyoraku mengeluarkan lembaran kertas jerami berwarna kuning pucat dari balik haorinya. Melebarkannya di lantai.

Hitsugaya menarik alisnya, menatap heran.

"Bertahun-tahun saya memikirkannya, mungkin di tempat-tempat inilah serpihan Houg yang lain. Sebaiknya perjalanan anda berdasarkan ini, tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan anda punya pandangan lain tentang hal tersebut."

Hitsugaya menatap lembaran kertas yang nampak seperti peta buta itu,

"Distrik-distrik ini..."

"Ya, ya, saya tahu apa yang anda pikirkan. Semua distrik asing dan jelas sekali bukan tempat aman. Tapi, justru karena itu juga saya bisa menduga," jelas lelaki itu sambil kembali menuangkan sake ke cawan mungilnya.

**~*bleach*~**

"Begitu..." Toushiro Hitsugaya yang tengah menyandarkan pedangnya di sudut ruang memberikan tanggapan singkat.

"Karena misi ini tidak ada artinya jika tidak anda selesaikan sendiri, bukan begitu Kyoraku-san?"

"Yare~, jangan tanyakan padaku Rangiku!" senyuman kecil itu juga menghiasi wajah lelaki setengah baya tersebut.

"Atau, jangan bilang kalian tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi!" SNAP, dugaan remaja dengan rambut sewarna salju itu sempat membuat kedua orang dewasa yang seruangan dengannya mengedipkan mata kaget dua atau tiga kali.

"Ahahaha, mana mungkin pangeran.."

"Anda terlalu banyak tidak percaya pangeran, ahahaha..."

Kalau kalian kira dengan jawaban setengah grogi itu mampu meyakinkan Hitsugaya, maka kalian salah besar. Ia masuk dalam kategori anak dengan otak jenius, kau tahu?

Tapi, remaja itu tengah tidak ingin mengorek entah rahasia apalagi yang disembuyikan oleh para pengasuhnya itu. Lagipula, apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah tentang misi mereka. Dan, yang membuatnya cukup kesal saat ini adalah saat pengasuh yang merawatnya sejak bayi tiba-tiba mengatakan mengundurkan diri dari perjalanan mereka. Bukan dalam arti bahwa ia dibiarkan sendiri menyelesaikan misinya, hanya saja, wanita dengan rambut pirang itu mengaku akan tinggal di kediaman Kyoraku-san untuk hari-hari kedepan, jadi itu artinya ia tak akan menyertai misinya kali ini. Dan, tentu saja hal ini membuat remaja dengan mata hijau emeralad itu mempertanyakan alasan yang melatarbelakanginya. Tentu saja, kalau orang yang tak pernah meninggalkan punggungnya selama lebih dari 15 tahun ini tiba-tiba mengaku tidak bisa lagi meneruskan tugasnya, tentu hal itu kan membuatmu bertanya juga, bukan?

"Jadi, oyasumi taichou!" yah, begitulah. Rangiku dengan sigap meninggalkan ruangan tempat Hitsugaya akan merebahkan tubuhnya itu. Jangan tanyakan tentang Kyoraku, sebab lelaki dewasa itu sudah menghilang tanpa kata sejak jawaban tak meyakinkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hitsugaya menggantungkan haori putih tebalnya di ujung ruangan. Ia menarik futon yang tergulung dan melebarkannya. Kelelahan tubuhnya akibat perjalanan jauh mereka kali ini membuatnya ingin sesegera mungkin terlelap.

Tapi, suara tapakan kaki ringan yang ada di koridor rumah itu membuatnya kembali duduk, juga siluet gadis mungil yang tertangkap pandangan matanya membuat remaja itu justru kehilangan semua kantuk yang menyerang.

Ia mebiarkan futonnya dingin di tengah ruangan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu geser ruangan luas itu, juga, tangan kirinya yang sigap menarik pedangnya dari sudut ruang.

Ketika ia sampai di bagian luar bangunan kayu tempat mereka semua berniat menghabiskan malam—yang tak ada bedanya siang atau malam di gua itu, sebab suasana yang ada selalu temaram seolah waktu tak beranjak dari menjelang pagi, menemukan gadis dengan rambut hitam keunguan yang tengah berdiri, dengan pedang putih ramping di tangannya. Gadis itu hanya menatap pedangnya dengan mata sayu, pita putih yang menjadi hiasan di pangkal pedangnya bergerak-gerak karena mungkin tangan gemetarnya tak bisa menstabilkan pedang ramping itu dalam genggamannya.

"Jadi, tak bisa tidur?"

Suara Hitsugaya yang menghampiri membuat gadis mungil itu tersentak.

"Ah, tidak, hanya..."

"Mau mencoba pedangmu?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mendekat pada Rukia. Berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf?" dengan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, gadis itu bertanya heran.

"Maksudku, mau mencoba menebas dengan pedang cantikmu itu?" yah, remaja dengan rambut sewarna salju itu hanya ingin membantu. Meski ia menawarkan bantuannya sambil membuang pandangan._ Blushing_?

Rukia menatap pedangnya, kemudian pada remaja yang menatapnya dengan mata tajam hijau emerald yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku—"

Kata-kata Rukia terputus karena Hitsugaya yang sudah menarik Hyourinmaru dari sarungnya kini menodongkan pedang tajam itu di wajah Rukia.

Apa dia gila? Pikir Rukia terbelalak.

"Angkat pedangmu!" itu bukan perintah, bukan permintaan. Lebih seperti ancaman bagi Rukia. Oh, bayangkan saja ada seseorang yang menodongkan pedang tajam di wajahmu dan berkata dengan nada dingin. Tentu terdengar seperti ancaman.

Jadi, setelah menarik napas sejenak, gadis itu mengangkat pedang putihnya. Yang kemudian memunculkan segaris senyuman di wajah remaja berambut putih yang mengancamnya itu.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Rukia mengambil jarak beberapa langkah, hanya untuk kemudian berlari dengan strateginya menyerang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Suara tumbukan logam yang melengking di malam itu menimbulkan rona kelegaan di wajah sang pengasuh yang tengah menyalakan lilin di ruangannya. Juga tawa kecil tertahan dari lelaki yang kini menikmati sakenya di bawah sinar bulan temaram di luar gua.

"_Please_, tengah malam seperti ini dan anak nakal itu mencari masalah!" Ichigo berguling di atas futonnya. Menutupi telinganya dengan lengan. Berisik, batinnya mendengar suara penuh urgensi di luar dinding kayu ruang yang ia tempati.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, Kurosaki!"

"_Shut up_, aku hanya butuh tidur!"

"Oh, benar sekali, meskipun setengah jam terakhir ini kulihat matamu terbuka lebar!" sinis, kebenaran yang terungkap itu.

"Ishida?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau kubunuh?"

**~*bleach*~**

Suasana dingin dan sunyi pagi itu di sekitar distrik ke 27 dimensi 1 tercabik oleh para remaja yang terburu melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka, kanan di depan kiri. Selalu, bergantian. Mereka berlari menyusuri pinggir sungai kecil yang mengalir deras. Tidak pernah menolehkan lagi kepala mereka. Sebisa mungkin kelima remaja itu berharap telah menempuh jarak sejauh yang memungkinkan untuk kaki lelah mereka.

Tak lama setelah mereka bangun pagi tadi ketika Kyoraku-san menyuruh berkemas dan meninggalkan gua temaram itu.

Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa para dewasa itu menyuruh dengan wajah panik yang dipaksa untuk nampak tenang.

Orang-orang yang mengejar mereka mungkin telah tahu keberadaan rombongan kecil para remaja itu di tempat yang bagi mereka cukup aman.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, yang berjalan paling depan memegang pedangnya erat. Sesekali ia harus menyabetkan pedang rampingnya itu untuk membuka jalan. Yah, bagaimanapun pinggir sungai bukan jalan rata tanpa hambatan. Semak-semak tinggi dengan daun kaku menghalangi langkah mereka.

"Bisakah kita hah, hah, berjalan lebih hah, pelan, hah.. Hitsugaya-kun?"

Lagi-lagi Inoue yang lengannya baru saja pulih—jangan heran kenapa luka separah itu sembuh dalam semalam, kalau Shunshui Kyoraku yang kau bicarakan, ia selalu punya banyak cara untuk semua masalah— meminta karena ia merasa jantungnya mau meledak, err, itulah efek kalau kau berlari hampir satu jam tanpa berhenti.

Mereka mulai melambatkan langkah.

"_Really,_ tidak bisakah kita berjalan dengan normal?" Rukia. Ia tahu, Inoue tidak pernah menjadi siswa dengan kesehatan yang bagus selama mereka menjalani sekolah menengah di Karakura High. Hitsugaya Toushiro hanya memberinya tatapan pendek. Tidak menjawab, tapi akhirnya mereka hanya berjalan. Tidak lagi berlari seperti mengejar setan yang baru saja membunuh keluargamu.

Tak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka, kecuali hanya Rukia yang sesekali menanyakan keadaan pada teman berambut cokelatnya itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan? Ayolah, kita melewatkan sarapan pagi ini..." yah, kita tahu, gerutuan siapa yang nampak kesal itu. Benar, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Tidak. Kita akan berhenti nanti di distrik 28. Bukan saat yang tepat!"

"Apa? Guys, bukankah kalian lapar? Kelinci bakar mungkin membantu,"

Jernihnya air sungai yang mengalir deras itu tentu saja tidak mengurangi rasa lapar. Kau tahu lah, seperti apa perihnya melewatkan sarapan, padahal 2 hari lalu juga mereka tidak mendapat sarapan layak, makan siang atau pun _dinner_ yang bagus.

"Tch," Ichigo mendesah kesal melihat protesnya tidak ditanggapi serius.

Ia yang berjalan paling belakang sesekali menggaruk kepala orangenya itu. Yah, memang bukan ia yang menjadi pemimpin perjalanan. Jadi, semua keputusan ada di tangan cowok pendek itu kan?

"Oi Rukia,"

Cewek dengan rambut hitam keunguan itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Ck, kau pikir kita piknik?"

"Ayolaah, aku lapar!"

"_Deal with it_!"

"Ayolaah Rukia, bukankah menyenangkan bisa makan kelinci bakar?" ups, seharusnya Ichigo ingat kecintaan gadis itu akan kelinci. Tapi,

"Ya, dan kemudian aku akan membunuhmu!"

Lagipula, memangnya di dimensi ini akan ada kelinci?

**~*bleach*~**

Pemuda-pemuda dengan jubah putih itu tengah berjongkok di pinggir sebuah sungai. Satu dari mereka yang bermata biru dengan rambut serupa mengamati jejak kaki samar yang ada di sepanjang jalan itu.

"Bagaimana, Grimm?" tanya partner dengan mata hijau tua yang memiliki corak kehitaman yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Grimmjow, pemuda dengan rambut biru itu itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dekat, mereka dekat!"

Tanpa ada kata lagi, kedua orang itu segera berlari, dengan kecepatan serupa _shunpo_ menuju arah matahari terbit. Mengikuti bau orang yang mereka cari. Lebih tepatnya, mengikuti _reiatsu_ samar yang tertinggal di semak-semak yang ada di sekitar sungai berarus deras tersebut. Menuju mangsa mereka.

**~*bleach*~**

**To be Continued on chappie 11**

Nah, mind to review?

Saia menunggu kritikannya, minna ^^


End file.
